Truth
by xless.then.three
Summary: After some Tragic events in Konoha, Sakura ran away, and it was assumed she was kidnaped. Now five years later, Konoha is destroyed in a war and Sakura is found tied up in the forest, but will they find out what really happened? A SasoSaku FanFiction
1. How

Left. Right. Left. Right.

Simple steps were fatal in the debris of the once great Shinobi Nation of Konoha. There was no way. They couldn't have helped with this. She was with them the whole time...

Clones? Genjutsu? How could they have done this??

Was she being fooled? Or Framed?

She suddenly stopped as a familiar feeling came over her. She stopped moving and stood there as tears came to her eyes

"You don't have to do this anymore." She said softly, "I would come if you called me..."

"But that would take away all the surprise wouldn't it," Sasori snickered, "Sakura-kun"

* * *

Sasori released his chakra strings, and Sakura turned quickly and almost leaped into his arms. Sasori hadn't expected such a reaction from her, standing in the wreckage of her old village. He slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," He said holding her close

"Why," she said holding back sobs "It wasn't you who did it."

"But that doesn't releave me of the guilt that I couldn't stop it"

"It wasn't your home, you didn't have to."

"No, but it was yours, and that's why I should have"

"You couldn't have. We were in the Rice Country. By the time we heard of it, the attack was in full swing," She said calming down, as Sasori lifted her face from his chest and wiped her tears from her cheeks "It's a 4 day trip here."

Sasori let go of Sakura. He put his arms on her shoulders and extended them.

She looked up into his eyes worried. What was he thinking?

Sasori turned his eyes store at the grou

"I love you Sakura," He looked into her green eyes. He could just sit there and look into her eyes for hours, and be perfectly happy, "From the bottom of my heart, I do"

Sakura looked into his eyes, and tears came to her own, "Sasori..."

"I made you come with me. Abandon your Village, and friends, and look at what's come of it." He took his arms off of Sakura's shoulders

Sakura lifted her arms up, resting them on Sasori's shoulders and placed her hands on the back of his head, "Sasori, I love you, too."

Sasori's eyes widened with shock. He had told Sakura he loved her many times, but never once had she said it back, "S-Sakur-"

He was cut off by Sakura reaching up and kissing him. He stood in shock for a moment, and returned her kiss. They stood amongst the rubble of Konoha, both frozen in the moment. Sasori soon remembered his mission though and pulled away slowly from Sakura.

She looked at him concerned

"Remember how much I love you"

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, and before a single word could pass her lips, everything went black.


	2. Back again

_What's that noise?_

_...Talking?_

_Sasori? No..._

"What CAN we do with her?"

_A...boy?_

"We take care of her; I'LL take care of her. It was only a suspicion that she was in leagues with the Akatsuki"

_Another boy?_

"She disappeared from the village five years ago! What are we supposed to think? She was held captive for no reason that whole time"

_Did it really seem like that?_

"We found her tied up in the forest, battered and bruised! What do you THINK happened?"

_I was fighting...before...tied up?...Sasori what did you do??_

Sakura finally slowly opened her eyes, to see a tall boy in a white cloak with a hokage's hat on, and another boy with black hair tied in a ponytail sticking straight out the back of his head, dressed as a Jounin. They both looked out the Window.

"Shikamaru," The tall boy said almost pleadingly, "You know how hard a looked for her."

_He sounds so...familiar...but he's dressed as hokage..._

The boy turned towards Sakura, and realised her eyes were open.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan, It's been a long time," He removed his hat to reveal his pointy blonde hair

As Sakura sat up and looked into the boys face, her eyes widened

"N-Naruto"

"Guess you really have changed a lot if it took her so long to recognize you," Shikamaru chuckled as he turned around to face Sakura leaning on the window

Sakura couldn't take her eyes off Naruto, he'd grown so much.

"I-I think your still taller than me," Sakura stuttered out

Naruto smiled, "Maybe."

* * *

Naruto looked into the green eyes of Sakura Haruno. He'd not seen her for five years now. They were both about 24 now. She'd grown so much. She'd grown her hair long again, and her bangs were more settled against her forehead.

_She only got prettier. _

After awhile of not breaking each other's gazes, Sakura leaped up onto her knees on her bed, pulled Naruto over and hugged him. Naruto was absolutely shocked.

"I missed you..." Sakura whispered as tears came to her eyes.

Shikamaru took this moment to quietly excuse himself.

Naruto was still shocked. He slowly moved his arms up, and returned her hug.

* * *

_He's so strong now..._

Sakura thought to herself. She eventually let him go, and sat back down on her Hospital bed.

"So Hokage, huh?"

Naruto nodded and sat at the end of Sakura's bed

"I- I saw Konoha..." Sakura looked at her sheets, and went to touch her necklace, to realise it wasn't there, she looked down, and saw she was in a white hospital dress. She didn't care.

"You did eh?" Naruto looked to the ground and leaned his arms on his legs, "We were attacked, and only half our village made it out alive. We are still looking through the rubble, to see if we can find any more people." Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, and then looked to Sakura, "I'm guessing if you saw the village and no one saw you, then it was before the rescue shinobi got there."

"How long was I asleep?" Sakura said leaning against the back of the bed

"We don't know. But you were found about a day and a half ago." Naruto sat up and turned towards Sakura to and looked into her eyes, "You were found in the woods, on the boarder of the Konoha Forests. It looked like your captures had stopped for a rest, and just forgot you there."

_I wasn't captured!! And they wouldn't just LEAVE me there, they aren't stupid. You may think your better than them but the truth is they are Geniuses. , Unappreciated for their art. They are great guys. The world was just too harsh to stay on the good guy's team_

"How do you know so much about it?"

"I found you." Naruto sighed, "Right now, we are in a small village near the Konoha Forests. I decided to go check around the perimeters of the forest, to see if there was any forwarding attacks, along with a team of Genine."

He leaned back his head and looked to the ceiling "I was going along and sensed someone running off underneath me. I went the direction they were leaving. I arrived in a small cleared circle, and you were there. Tied and gagged and lying on your back on a tree stump, passed out." he looked to Sakura and smiled, "I searched High and Low for you for three years, and then waited for two for you to just show up. Then when I least expected to find you..."

Sakura looked at him and smiled back, "Well, I did try to come home a few times. and I don't remember being in a very easy to find place..." she put her one finger to her lips thoughtfully" so don't feel bad" She gave him a warm smile.

Then her expression changed, " But, I don't remember why I was there, if you're wondering" Sakura said pulling her legs up to her chest and hugging them close.

"You seem hurt..." Naruto said leaning back on his arms

"Well, I am."

_Best I stick with this kidnap theory, who knows what could happen if they found out where I really was. I will weave the web as I move along. And hopefully hold up till Sasori comes to get me. If he does..._

"I mean. I was kept in good condition but I was kept from my home for years." She leaned her face onto her knees, "Though I can barely remember what happened. It's still a little mind boggling"

Naruto looked at her with sympathetic eyes. "Well, now that you're awake, the doctor will take a look at you, and then I will take you to were you'll be staying"

Sakura looked up to him with a smile, and then she heard light footsteps, then the door push open.

"So it's true..." a tall blonde said walking up to Sakura's bed, a slender platinum blonde walking slowly behind her."Sakura Haruno has returned"

Sakura looked up into the eyes of her visitors, and her eyes grew wide.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama!" She said stunned then turned her eyes to the other girl and her eyes grew wider, "INO??"

Ino smiled to Sakura and did a slight wave, "Long time, no see"

The way she spoke, made you automatically think of the little emote faces that would follow them.

"What do you know, torture DIDNT make her crazy. I owe Ino 30 bucks." Tsunade snickered, "It's been to long kido"

"I-" Sakura stuttered with amazement, "I assumed you were dead..."

"Why?" Tsunade tilted her head, then realised that Naruto was here, "O because He's Hokage? No no no no! Naruto trained so hard trying to find you, that he grew so strong he was soon levelled up to Jounin, and was named a High ranked Jounin 6 months later. He improved so much and accomplished enough, that they thought it would be wise to have him in line to be next Hokage. Eventually, he managed to trick me in a battle test and won"

Sakura's eyes grew wide with Amazement, and she looked to Naruto and he smiled sheepishly and lifted his arm up and rubbed the back of his head and seemed to give a light heh under his breath. She then looked back to Tsunade. She hated admitting that she lost. But she seemed almost proud of Naruto. She really had missed a lot hadn't she...?

"That were about three years ago, and a year later we were having some trouble co-operating with some smaller countries, and we feared war. Eventually we knew that I couldn't do everything alone, and I would have to eventually step down from my position anyway, so they decided to take the highest ranked, and most deserving ninja, as the sixth Hokage" Tsunade turned and looked at Naruto and smiled, "And guess who it was?"

Sakura smiled, she was so proud of Naruto Succeeding so much with everything that had happened.

_I couldn't handle it. That why I left. There were too many things happening... NO I can't make excuses. I left to get strong. I wanted it so bad. I was stupid and thought that my friends couldn't help me, when I __would probably have advanced faster if I had stayed. If they knew what really happened, I would be named an S-Rank Criminal, I didnt do anything i could be recognized for. There's no way they could know about my missions. But still, I am a member of the Akatsuki. I betrayed my village. I betrayed Naruto... God. I wish I could be like you Naruto._

"Alright, Ino will check you over, then she will report to me wither she thinks you are okay to leave or not" Tsunade smiled and turned to leave.

"Lady Tsunade..." Sakura called to her softly.

Tsunade stopped in the door way and turned to Sakura

"I would like to discuss with you later about returning as your subordinate"

Tsunade smiled; "When you get out of here, and once Naruto takes you to where you'll be staying, you can come see me" she then left the room


	3. How is everyone?

Whilst Ino was checking up Sakura, She asked how everyone in the Village was,

"Well," Ino had said while checking Sakuras breathing, taking a break from her sentence to listen, a moment later she pulled away and as she wrote on her clip board she continued

"Well, Temari lives in Konoha now! She and Shikamaru have been Engaged for about a year now because of some conflicts in the Sand Village, but once she Gaara, and Kankuro work them out they are have a big wedding out in River country!

"Open up-" Ino said placing a tongue depressor to Sakuras lips, and when she opened onto her tongue and continued

"Neji and Ten ten recently admitted they are dating, though they won't say how long they have been. We think maybe 3 years now"

She removed the depressor and wrote something down,

"Myself and Choiji just broke off an engagement," Ino said taking out a small flash light,

"Oh? Why?" Sakura asked as Ino leaned over, put her thumb on Sakura's eye brow to pull open her eyes and shined the flashlight in each one

"I wasn't ready to get married and have kids. I just want to have a little more fun before I get tied down, yea know? Choiji didn't agree, so we were fight constantly because I wouldn't set a date, and we eventually realised that we didn't feel the same about each other anymore."

"Oh," Sakura replied as Ino put the flash light away and wrote some more on her clip board.

"Shino was put into an arranged marriage, and it actually turned out really well. They both eventually fell in love with each other, and they recently had a baby." Ino smiled, and took out her one tool, "hey do you know what this is called? It's the thingy we use to check peoples ears, and I can NEVER remember what it called"

Sakura giggled, "I have no clue"

Ino sighed and placed it in Sakura's left ear, "Kiba has become an assistant to his sister at the vet, but him and Akamaru still go out on missions, but only one where they are needed-" Ino continued, "Turn your head"

Sakura Obeyed, and Ino looked into the other ear, "Lee went Mad searching for you, for 3 and a half years, he would take any mission to any country, and take an extra two days on it to ask and look around for you." Ino pulled the device from Sakura's ear and placed it back in her pocket and wrote on the clip board again,

"Eventually is his searching, he found a group of travellers that had been attacked by thieves, and they had no one in the nearest village to cure them all, so he put them in a cart, it was a family of six by the way, a mom a dad and three daughters, and he pulled them all the way back to Konoha. They stayed for 8 weeks, and in that time, one of the daughters who were Eighteen was absolutely smitten with Lee, and the family ended up staying, and Lee and she were married a year later. After his wife got pregnant, he stopped taking the extra days on his missions, because his new family needed him, and he knew you'd kick his ass when he got back if he kept it up when his Wife was expecting." Ino giggled, and slipped her pen in her pocket.

"Well your checkups done, and that's everyone that you might not hear from, so I'm going to give my report to Tsunade, and she will let you go," Ino turned and walked to the door.

"And Naruto," Ino looked over her shoulder and into his eyes, "Don't forget to make time to take her to Sasuke, Okay?" She then opened the door, and left sliding closed quietly behind her.

Sakura's eyes dulled at the sound of his name.

Naruto looked to Sakura, then opened his mouth to say words, then realised nothing he said would make anything better. Not really.


	4. Getting Ready

_**BYE SAKURA-SAMA!!" a group of girls yelled as they left the clearing**_

_**"Bye!" Sakura yelled back, extending her arm high in the air to wave, holding on to a couple dozen flowers the girls had picked for her**_

_**"You're just as annoying as ever." Sasuke said as he appeared from behind a tree a couple feet from where she stood in the small valley.**_

_**Sakura turned and looked him right in the eyes. From the Anbu mask on his head, to the uniform he wore, to the sandals on his feet, he looked flawless. His eyes looked back into hers, and she could feel her soul open up for him to peer in. **_

_**"Your back," She said with a sweet smile, though she wanted to say so much more.**_

_**"That I am" He said walking up to her.**_

_**He now stood directly in front of her. She tried to calculate his distance, but he was so close, and talking directly to her. This was a rare occasion. Especially since he started the conversation.**_

_**"What have you been doing today?" He asked as he reached out a black gloved hand a slipped some pink hair behind Sakuras ear, making her blush**_

_**"Well, I- I helped the girls at the academy with their flower arranging assignments, Tsunade didn't want to train with me today..." She said, looking to the ground, hoping it didn't disappoint him that she hadn't used a day to grow stronger, "and you?"**_

_**He shrugged and shifted his one foot to lean on it bringing him closer to Sakura, "Getting home mostly," He broke his sentence and spoke again, "but I had a realization."**_

_**"What kind?" Sakura asked slightly confused**_

_**"That I was running awkwardly fast. That my legs were moving faster then I actually truly wanted them to go. I thought I had nothing to run home to, then I realised I did." He took another step closer to Sakura.**_

_**She looked up and looked him in the eyes. They were so close, she could feel his breath, and if he moved slightly with his neck, the tips of their noses would collide. She didn't know what to do. Or what to say. She held the flowers close to her chest.**_

_**"And after that, I thought about exactly how," He gave a slight snicker, as he pulled his one hand up to cup Sakuras cheek, "How to do this." and with a slow movement, he placed his lips on hers.**_

The memory flashed in front of her eyes as Tsunade spoke, tell her that she was just fine, and she could go now if she liked. Only Tsunade chose more words.

Sakura was back in time to hear Tsunade's last sentence, "So now you just need to get up and get back into life." Tsunade Smiled, and left the room, apprentice Ino following her loyally. She gave a quick look around her room to find her clothes, and then Naruto stood up, catching her attention

"Your things are in the Closet. Change and meet me in the Lobby." Naruto smiled and left the room silently.

Sakura leaped up and ran to the closet. Some Clothes clothes were hung neatly in there. She usualy wore a sleeveless Kimono inspired Top, a Soft blood like red, with black trim, she'd mended so many tears in the Akatsuki's clothing, that she could eventually made a nice shirt for herself, with the Help of the skilled Sasori. Her black shorts (witch she found in the closet). They reached down to her knees, and usually she wore a waist coat with the Akatsuki print on it, but Sasori had taken that with him and replaced it with a long ripped and tattered cloth he must have found. .

To her dismay, the clothes in front of her were those the shed first worn four years ago when she joined forces with the Akatsuki. The same shirt she'd worn since she was about 15, and the old boots. The shirt was ripped in many places, and stained with what looked like blood. Knowing how the Akatsuki worked, it probably was, just not her own.

She slid on her shorts, which only had a few tears and a few stains near her knees, only those looked like dirt. She couldn't wear her top; it was in too horrid a state. So she grabbed the Patients gown off the ground, and grabbing her kunai, she sliced it clean across the mid drift. She slipped the newly made clothing over her head and onto her body. The shirt came just above her Naval, and flowed loosely around her torso. It would do for now.

She then looked on the shelf in the closet for her accessories. Her Konoha Headband, which had nicks and scratches on it from fights and falling and other things that had happened over the five years she hadn't had it cleaned or buffed. She tied it in her hair like a headband, then grabbed her arm bands and slid them up her arms and past her elbows, the white cotton resting softly above the joint, she usually wore black ones, but again Sasori had only left her in her clothes from when she was still a 20 year old. Then putting on her black gloves, she checked if the necklace was there.

She peeked slowly onto the shelf, the slight glimmer catching her eye. She smiled slightly as she grabbed the small, flat, awkwardly shaped triangle piece of Sandy coloured beach glass on a thick string, with a red bead to one side of it, and a pink to the other. Sakura looked into the glass, almost seeing that day…

"_**Do you really want to test me on that?" Sasori yelled to Sakura from the shore, as she stood about knee deep in the water of the vast lake**_

"_**Yes!" She hollered, then covering her mouth slightly with her hand she giggled softly.**_

_**She stood there, knee deep in freezing water, wearing a black tank top and underwear, Urging for Sasori to join her. **_

"_**I'm not that egotistic Sakura-chan." He hollered in response**_

_**She yelled once more, but much to her dismay he didn't budge, standing there tall and proud, his Akatsuki cloak open and waving slightly in the slight breeze. He looked so handsome. He always did. He always made her life a little easier, just by being there.**_

_**She walked calmly through the water, faking sad disappointment that he wouldn't join her. She walked up to him, and before she could say a word, he pulled her close to him, and closed his clock around them.**_

_**A few moments later they were sitting by the water's edge talking about non-sense, cuddled up together in the warmth of Sasori's cloak. Till something caught Sasori's eye, He reached out his hand and grabbed a sparkling brown colour beach glass. **_

"_**Well what do you know?" Sasori asked the air as he brought his arm and the glass back into his cloak**_

"_**What cha find?" Sakura asked curiously as he looked into the glass.**_

"_**Beach glass," He handed it to her; "Beautiful isn't it?"**_

_**She nodded in agreement, and held it up to the sun. The bright light turned the stone a beautiful pinkish red.**_

_**Sakura smiled brightly and looked into Sasori's eyes, "It was made for us"**_

_**He smiled at her and kissed her forehead, "It was made, because…" he paused to gather Sakura's attention, "because I love you." **_

_**Sakura looked into Sasori's eyes and thought she would die with the truth that lied in them**_

"_**Sasori…"**_

"_**I don't expect you to say you love me, too Sakura." Sasori smiled, "In fact I was expecting your current response. But either way I love you."**_

_**Sakura felt a weight lift from her shoulders. Sasori did not push for what Sakura did not want to give. He knew her past, and he understood her. She just laid her head on his chest and watched the sun sink into the Horizon **_

When she snapped back to reality, she realised she couldn't wear it. What would she say if anyone asked? 'My kidnappers left me a present?' she would have to hide it for now. She put it back on the shelf, put her kunai holster on, and slipped it into the bottom. Then after a quick once over of herself, she walked softly out of the hospital room and down the hall to the lobby.


	5. At Home with the Hyuugas

Sakura walked along side Naruto laughing as he spoke of the different things that had happened around the village. Naruto always gave a wide range of facial expressions, making the story's far more humorous then it probably actually was. They walked through the main street of a small village till they reached a field filled with tents baring the leaf symbol. A large wooded cabin stood in the middle of the field, she took a wild guess that this was the temporary Hokage office until they had a permanent location

Women and Men were setting up more tents or preparing food or gathering wood and other necessities, while young children were off playing ninja and other games out in the open fields, and older kids sat around a man-most likely a chunin who was injured and couldn't help out with the rest of the ninja- and listened to him read from a scroll, or they were throwing Kunai and Shuriken at trees. Sakura looked among the peace of the village, remembering the feeling of this place being her home They all had just lost their homes, their family members, their lives, yet they still tried to stay happy for the sake of the rest of the village. The horror of recent events didn't faze their infamous Konoha unity.

If some of the Akatsuki members were to see this...Sakura Didn't;t know if she could handle them all making fun of her lineage at once. She would have to find something else for them to go off about, or request a mission, or go get fabric or food from a nearby village. Hidan would be the worst. She would probably end up knocking his head off his shoulders. Maybe shed hide it from him. Then again last time she didn't that...

**STOP!!**

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her inner voice. She hadn't heard it in so long. Guess she was living the way her inner wanted, since she'd just shut up.

_What?  
_**You need to stop thinking about them. If you accidentally let anything slip not only will you be considered an S-Rank criminal, and lose all your friends here, they will make you tell everything you know. You can't let them catch the Akatsuki. I want to go back as much as you, but the best thing we can do it wait.  
**_But I want go home.  
_**Sorry baby, you are home**

Sakura knew her inner was correct. If she really cared for the Akatsuki, she had to hate them. She couldn't show any sort of affection towards them, at least not in public.

"Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura snapped back to reality. She had followed Naruto into a tent near the large cabin. A crib sat off in the corner, close to the rolled up blankets with a foldable mattress tucked softly underneath. Next to it was a desk with paper all over it and crayons laying about it, taking up the one side of the tent, and the other side near the door had a bunch of bags, probably filled with clothes, and a few other necessities.

Sakura then looked to the face that spoke her name, and her eyes met with beautiful pale violet ones.

Sakura smiled softly, "Hina-Chan!" Sakura waved slightly, then noticed that Hinata was holding a small child, obviously a little girl.

Hinata gave a soft giggle, "I would make a bigger fuss over you, but my hands are kind of full," Hinata looked down at the little girl in her arms with love.

Sakura took a step closer to Hinata and the child. She looked into the violet eyes of the girl. She could only be around 2 years old. Sakura looked at her features. She had Hinata's beautiful Byakugan eyes, and golden brown hair twisting softly around her face and brushing her shoulders softly.

"Wow, she's beautiful," Sakura said waving softly the little girl, who leaned her head in the crook of her mother's neck, and returned the wave with a sweet smile that made her look even more like Hinata.

Naruto walked over and put his arm around Hinata's waist and kissed her cheek, causing Hinata to blush softly, "I know," Naruto smiled proudly, "She's my Mizuki. She looks nothing like me though.." Naruto sighed and scratched his temple with his index finger of his free hand.

Hinata smiled to Naruto Lovingly, "She acts like you though"

Sakura could feel a warmth in her heart looking at all the happiness and love shared between the small family.

Naruto's Jaw dropped in mock surprise, "I don't know what you mean." Naruto released his wife crossing his arms across his chest.

Hinata giggled and looked to Sakura, "She's just like him. She once painted all over one of the paintings in Naruto's office of the Stone Faces" Hinata giggled and snuggled her beautiful daughter. Mizuki wasn't sure why her mother was so happy with her, but enjoyed a good snuggle none the less.

Naruto huffed, "I ASKED her to do that...made The thing look better..."

This time both Sakura and Hinata giggled, as Naruto softly retrieved his daughter from Hinata's arms and looked to her with pride. He obviously adored Mizuki.

"Naruto, why don't you take Mizuki over to Lee and Sayuri's tent to see Ren?" Hinata asked

Sakura could tell that Hinata was giving Naruto a big chance to see his daughter. He probably didn't get to very often with what had happened to the village.

Naruto smiled and looked to Mizuki, "You wan' na go see Ren??"

Mizuki clapped her hands delightedly, "YEA!! Ren! Ren! I wanna play with Ren!"

Naruto laughed, "All right, lets go play with Ren."

With that he kissed his wife, and took Mizuki off to play

Hinata smiled sweetly as she watched the two most important people in her life leave. Sakura looked at Hinata, and couldn't help but notice how much she'd grown. She was now a wife and a mother, and she didn't seem so shy anymore. She hadn't even stuttered once. She was beautiful, confident, more then likely head of the Hyuuga household, and the Hokage's wife. She must have lots of things to keep herself busy.

Hinata turned and looked toward Sakura, "I will take you to get a tent. I'm sure you will have no problem helping out around here, considering your a medic-nin, and I'm assuming you advanced despite your...uh...situation"

Sakura nodded, and Hinata smiled, "I'm glad, lets go" Hinata turned to leave and Sakura followed.

She asked Hinata how she was, and Hinata told her she was happy. Sakura was correct, she was now head of the Hyuuga clan, and her Naruto and Mizuki were living in the clans home. Out of respect for her clan, Naruto had kept his Uzumaki name, and gave Mizuki the Hyuuga name. So along with the normal duties as a wife and mother, she needed to take care of affairs with her family and its branches, she also assisted Naruto some days. But she enjoyed being busy and helpful. She hadn't felt not needed for a long time. If her family didn't need her, Then Naruto usually had something to he needed her to help with, if he didn't there was a mission that could use her, and if there was no mission, Mizuki always needed her. She was living happier then she could have ever dreamed.

In the time that Hinata explained this, they had gotten Sakura a tent assignment, some blankets and foldable mattress, and made it to Sakura's new temporary home.

"Well here you are," Hinata smiled, "Its nothing great, but its the same as just about every other shiobi who doesn't have children. Its organized so everyone gets the space they need. Even Naruto and myself follow this scheme of organization."

Sakura could tell by the look on Hinata's face that she had set it up this way. Sakura was truly impressed at how versatile Hinata had become. Or maybe she always had been such, just to shy to show it.

"Well, I have to go help out on retrieval duty back in Konoha, so I'll have to leave you here." Hinata then turned to leave

"Uh, Retrieval duty?" Sakura asked

Hinata turned back around to face Sakura, "Yes. We want to try and clean out everything from Konoha before we begin construction. So while we are getting the different types of debris we also get different belongings we find and bring them back for the villagers to get if its theirs. Me and other members of my clan are perfect for such things with our Byakugan."

Sakura nodded, "Well, I would love to help out some time."

Hinata smiled, "We can always use the help. Once you've settled, Naruto will speak to you about it." Hinata turned once again to leave, "It's great that your back" and with that, Hinata left


	6. Challenges

I Apologize to my readers bu i have messed up BIG TIME.

I was reading everything over, and before i posted Chapter 3 online, i have split it in half, to make the other half "**Getting ready**" chapter four. Of course, i remember to post it properly on deviant art, but not on here. You have my sincerest apologies, and i insanely recommend going and reading the chapter now that it is in fact posted, as it have very important pieces to the storyline

I once again apoligies, and pray hope you will continue reading (despite my brain fart), because I love it when people enjoy my work, and i wouldn't want it abandoned because of my mistake

Again you have my apologies, and I would like to say reviews are appreciated, since i am always looking for ways to improve, so my stories are ultimately better for you, so with out further delay, the longest, and most "important stuff" pack Chapter **Challenges**,

* * *

Sakura stood outside her tent. She took a deep breath and looked around her once again. Everything beautiful; doused in colours. Sakura released her breath and went quickly back into her tent and sat on the small mattress that sat to the left of the door.

Sakura threw herself down onto the bed and groaned with annoyance. She just couldn't take those steps outside the door. This had happened when she had first joined the Akatsuki. She had so much trouble just leaving her room, she stayed in there for Two weeks. Konan, Deidara and Tobi helped a lot. Konan came in every day at breakfast, lunch and dinner to ask if she needed anything, and told her to take her time. Deidara would come in and teach her how to sketch, or meditate with her to further her chakra control. Then Tobi would...be Tobi. Some days he would go through her clothes, and tell her she was to pretty for her clothes, some days he would draw her pictures and talk to her about the different things going on while she was stuck in her room. Eventually, she asked Deidara if he would go with her to ask for her first mission.

Something told her, it wouldn't be that easy this time. She rolled over and buried her face into her pillow

**Heh, are you scared?**  
Sakura's eyes grew wide and she sat up, and she looked into the dark yet soft eyes of Sasori  
"Sa-" Sakura was cut off by Sasori putting his finger to her lips, and smiling at her  
**Don't Say anything. You talk in your sleep remember? That's how I found out you wanted to go to the beach**  
He gave a soft chuckle, that brought tears to Sakura's eyes. He kissed her forehead  
**Just think...**  
_Sasori, everything is so hard, I don't know what to do, I need you..._  
**No you don't. This is were you belong**  
_NO I DON'T!! I belong with YOU!_  
She went to throw her arms around Sasori, only to have herself fall through him. She hit the floor, and the tears she was holding back fell down her cheeks. Sasori's smile faded, and he stood and walked over to the entrance to the tent  
**Just remember how much I love you.**

Sakura awoke in the same position she had fallen asleep in. Her pillow was wet from her tears. She sat up and looked at the pillow. She then looked to the entrance to her tent. She bit her lip softly.

_He wants me to do this..._

With that thought Sakura wiped her tears from her face and slipped her boots on once again. She stood up and exited her tent, zipping in closed behind her. She looked around her, and she told herself she could do this, and she walked off to the Hokage office.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Deidara screamed at the top of his lungs banging his fist on the Akatsuki's meeting room table.

"I returned Sakura to the Leaf Village." Sasori blatantly stated, his face free of emotion

Konan set a hand on Deidara's shoulder from her seat beside him, "You know it was for the best."

"No it wasn't! She was of great use here, un! She was HAPPY," Deidara argued

"But Her village was just destroyed. She isn't like the rest of us, who couldn't care less about their villages. She needs to decide on her own whether she will return to us, or stay with her village. If we didn't give her this opportunity, you know she would have tortured herself" Konan said with a solem tone.

Deidara could tell by the distracted looks on Pein and Konan's faces that it was a hard decision.

Sasori sat back down in his seat, between Itachi and Zetzu, still not an emotion crossing his face.

"We just have to hope she comes back." Itachi stated.

Deidara looked around to all the members. Sakura was close with pretty much everyone, and was a big part of the Akatsuki. Deidara looked to Tobi, who was now sitting off in the corner. Tobi had pulled his legs close to him and small whimpers could be heard from him.

"This meeting is over. Everyone finish up your respective duties for the day, and I will assign missions tomorrow," Pein stated, a somber feel to his words, "and understand that it is strictly forbidden to go anywhere near Leaf Village territory. If anyone has any contact with Haruno Sakura or is in the vicinity of the leaf village, they WILL be punished"

With those words, everyone in the Akatsuki stood up, except for Tobi and Deidara, and left.

* * *

Sakura knocked softly on the door to the wooden cabin, then pushed the door open softly. Upon entering, she saw desk to the left of the door, and a desk to the right, facing each other; both with papers laying about it, of witch both Hokages would probably call an 'organized mess'. The desk to the left was defiantly Naruto's with a garbage can next to it filled with instant Ramen cups and chopsticks, and on the wall behind it was a painting with charred edges- probably from fire- of the Hokage stone faces with little drawings all over and around them that were obviously finger painted on. Sakura smiled and looked over to the desk on the right to see Tsunade pouting with her head rested in her palm, while Shizune gave her a lecture about what sounded like procrastination. Sakura giggled at the familiarity of the scene, catching Tsunade's attention.

A look of relief crossed the Hokage's face as she stood, "Well Sakura!"

Shizune seemed annoyed at being interrupted, till she realized that it was Sakura, "Wow look at you!" Shizune said with a smile

Sakura then remembered she was just wearing the cut up hospital gown as a shirt and the torn up sheet around her waist and her shorts, she blushed lightly "Im sorry I don't look more presentable for meeting with my old master and fellow subordinate after so long" Sakura bowed in apology

"Its fine," Tsunade smiled, "I will make sure you get some new clothes. Now about you wanting to be a subordinate again. I will have to test your abilities, and whether you become my subordinate or not you will be working in the hospital in town. Do you understand?"

Sakura Nodded, Then remembered what she'd wanted to ask, "Lady Tsunade? I remembered something...from When I was captured." once she saw she had Tsunade and Shizune's full attention she continued, "I remember my captors talking about the attack. They were excited and wanted to see the damage done to the great Konoha. They said it was the Akatsuki's doing. Was it really? I thought they had dismantled or something"

Tsunade laughed slightly, "Well the destruction of Konoha was not the Akatsuki. It was just some smaller villages angered with us. There has been Akatsuki activity, as well as a rumored new member, with the code name Red Cherry. That's how suspicions that you had run off and joined the Akatsuki started. But we decided it was pretty much settled that it was just coincidence when you were found in the forest."

Sakura nodded, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief.

"Alright now, Follow me"

"Um, Lady Tsunade?"

"What Shizune?"

"As Dramatic as you want to be, you need to get your things before we go" Shizune gave a soft chuckle, and Tsunade just rolled her eyes

* * *

Sakura stood at the edge of a large circular clearing next to Shizune, and Tsunade stood in the middle.

"Your objective," Shizune began, "Is to get as close to Lady Tsunade as possible, without her noticing within the next hour. Place these markers when she catches you to track how close you get. If she catches you, she will attack you, and you will be expected to doge and return to the side of the field"

With that Shizune handed Sakura the markers and jumped off into a tree.

"Go!" Shizune screamed

And with that Sakura disappeared.

She was now standing in a tree on the opposite side of the field. She calculated the distances between her and Tsunade from the different vantage points around the field, found her most favorable ones.

_I need to figure out her awareness levels, so I know exactly what to do to get to her._

Sakura sent her chakra to her feet and jumped down and ran towards Tsunade, her speed doubled do to the charka, she got about 15 feet from her when Tsunade turned to attack. A sudden rocks Tsunade had pulled from the ground flew at her. She quickly stuck her marker in the ground and dodged and returned to the side of the field

_How the hell did I get fifteen feet close to her?? She can't not care about this enough to allow me so close. Unless..._

Sakura gathered her chakra to her hand and grabbed her Kunai. She threw it and just as it was to leave her hand she released the chakra, giving the Kunai an extreme burst in speed. It flew quickly threw the air, and Tsunade- just in time- dodged it.

_She should have been able to doge that easily! That looked like a close call!! There is no way that she has gotten this sloppy. Looks like I'm going to have to gamble on my estimation, but I seriously doubt I'm wrong..._

Sakura smirked then used a cloaking jutsu, then surpressed her Chakra. Deidara had taught her how to lock her chakra away, so it was absolutely undetectable, but it also meant she was extremely limited on attacks, and in all cases would have to rely on Taijutsu. She would risk it for this.

She then jumped down from her tree silently, and cautiously made her way to Tsunade, careful not to make a sound, or make herself noticeable. After about a minute she stood behind Tsunade. Sakura proudly released her chakra and the cloak and stabbed Tsunade with her Kunai.

Shizune screamed and ran out to Sakura and Tsunade, "Sakura what are you doing?!"

As Shizune came up to Sakura, Tsunade puffed out of thin air

"Shadow clones are easy to detect," Sakura smiled and placed a marker on the ground, "Same with transformation jutsus"

Shizune smirked and with a small poof she turned into Tsunade, "You figured it out fast. Faster then I thought, its only been a half an hour."

Sakura smiled, "I figured it out during my first attack. You weren't as aware as you used to be. So while I retreated, I thought of the walk here. I could have sworn someone was watching me, then I looked to Shizune, who should have just left to let you test me. Then it all made sense." Sakura giggled

"You figured out everything," Tsunade smirked obviously impressed, "right down to when I switched for the clone"

Sakura nodded, "back at the office when you went to get your things. Then you followed us here, and switched with Shizune once the test began, who immediately went back."

Tsunade smiled, "Well, you pass. Now lets talk about how learned such amazing chakra control!"

Sakura laughed,and she and her Master returned to the village

* * *

"Stop saying you don't care, un." Deidara said, leaning in the doorway to Sasori's room

"Why do you want me to say other wise? Since when do you deny the truth..." Sasori said with a slight hint of agitation. Deidara had been just standing there pestering him for 20 minutes, and he was trying to find his puppet restoration kit, witch was lost amongst the clutter of his closet.

"I don't deny the Truth, un. I just know when a love sick man is lying," Deidara replied with a somber tone

Sasori stopped what he was doing and looked to Deidara. Deidara walked in and sat on Sasori's bed.

"You can't say it doesn't bother you in the least, that she's not here un. I mean being in this room alone must stir up memories. 3 and a half years worth...un?" Deidara said leaning his head back and looking at the ceiling

Sasori looked up from where he sat in the closet, to see Sakura's spare shirts, shorts and her two waist coats- the he had taken from her and her spare- hanging neatly above him. His face blanked, and he stood up and left the closet, closing it's door softly behind himself, then leaning on it. He had taken off his cloak before rummaging in the closet and was just wearing his pants and shoes.

"I was trying not to think about that..." Sasori mumbled, expecting a satisfied reaction from Deidara, who- as always- lived up to expectations

"Denying it wont make it stop you know, un" Deidara looked to Sasori, his face now pitying the puppeteer, "I figured you'd understand by now un. You've been Human for what, 6 years now un?"

Sasori nodded, and looked to his hand. He clenched his fist, and then opened it again, "But I was a puppet for 20 years before that" Sasori looked up to the ceiling. He was only 19 when he turned himself into a puppet. Now that he was Human he was aging once again. He was 25, a year older then his beautiful Sakura. He moved his hand to his chest to feel his steady heartbeat

"Its still strange to feel it there..." Sasori looked down at his chest

Deidara sighed, "Sasori..."

"She said she loved me..." Sasori said still staring at his hand on his chest, the words of Sakura saying she loved him ringing in his ears

"Really un?" Deidara attempted to hide his glee at hearing this, "She finally did it un"

Sasori gave a soft laugh. He wanted to hold her again. So badly...

Deidara stood up and walked to the door, "Thank you Danna."

"For what?"

"Proving that she will come back, un"

* * *

Naruto and Sakura stood outside the gates of a cemetery. Sakura holding a bouquet of assorted flowers bought from a shop in the town near the Konoha tent village-graciously donated by the shop keeper after hearing what they were for- and Naruto's hands in the pockets of his pants.

"It's not so hard," Naruto said looking into the sad place, "Just talk to 'em"

Konoha's cemetery was actually outside the village itself, in a fenced in clearing, to out of respect for the dead. The place was actually quite beautiful, but it was hard to sit and gaulk at the beauty, when people you cared about lay dead in the place.

Sakura looked to Naruto for courage, and he gave her a smile and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Its not easy the first time. But it gets easier, I promise." with that Naruto gave her a friendly smile.

Sakura looked back towards the gates, "Down the fifth row to the right?"

Naruto nodded, and Sakura took a Deep breath and walked in bravely.

_You can do this Sakura..._

She made it to the fifth row, and walked down. She carefully read the names on each headstone till she reached the one she was looking for. She placed the flowers in front and sat down on her knees.

"Hey," she said softly, "Its been a long time..." She ran her fingers along the letters engraved on the stone.

"5 years now? Probably a few months more then that. I still kind of miss you. I had a hard time excepting that you would have died like that..." Sakura placed her hand on the ground, as if to signal to the body below that she was here.

"I didn't think that you COULD die...But I guess something just went wrong. You very brave to save your comrade like that. Giving away your life for him. Very admirable," Tears began to sting Sakura's eyes

"Im glad you died like that though. A Hero's end. Are you proud..."

"Sasuke?"


	7. Trust

A Year and a half Later, Konoha has just finished construction, and the villagers are back on track with their lives. Other villages had donated furnishings for homes and shops, as well as their services with the reconstruction. Everyone was getting back on track. The village was built almost exactly as it had been before, only with a few ups in security and stability. Clans had to rebuild their own homes, witch they found fair since they WERE a clan, hence forth lots of people to help them, and the Hokage's office was built last. They wanted it to be exactly the same as it once before, and they basically succeeded. Just not with the décor, and rooms, in fact they surprised Naruto and gave him his own Hokage office! So now they wouldn't hear their fighting through out the entire village over petty things like the trashcan.

Sakura had helped the entire way through. Three times a week she helped with construction, and the other four days she worked in the hospital. She was such a high level medical Nin, she was doing surgeries most of the time, and Ino was her nurse. She and Ino were the best of friends. Really one of the only reasons they never got along before was Sasuke, but now that he was gone, nothing was really stopping them.

Sakura was given an apartment in a complex near the hospital, same with Ino and the other nurses and doctors. On Sakura's days off she helped out at the Academy to fill up the time. If she sat at home and did nothing, then it would be the worst thing for her.

She'd been packing her schedule as full as she could, so not to have time to think about 'them'. She didn't trust herself to say the organization's name unless she was tucked into bed, and it was late in the night. She only really slept a few hours every night, and sometimes between hospital shifts. But her dreams were plagued with Memories; sweet ones of witch lead to nightmares of losing them.

* * *

Sakura pulled herself out of Bed. Tonight she had gotten no sleep. But it was also her day to do double shift at the hospital with Ino, so she could sleep between shifts probably. She went over to her closet, witch was almost filled with clothes thanks to Tsunade, who after seeing all the things she managed to learn despite how she spent the last few years; bought her all these things in thanks. Sakura unbuttoned her men's dress shirt PJ top- witch was all she wore most nights- and slipping it softly off her shoulders she turned and looked in the mirror. She was in her black bra and panties, holding her arms over her stomach. She turned around and looked at her back witch was covered in little marks and scars. Pein had always told her if she was going to use her back as a shield, at least wear something to protect it. She never listened, because it was just a natural habit for her to turn when she was attacked, and now she had scars to prove him right. She also had them all up her arms, just from randomly fighting. All these made everyone so sure she'd been tortured or something while kidnapped and shed just blocked it out of her memory. If only they knew the Truth…

She snapped out of it and looked back in her closet; she pulled on her black tank top, and looked through the rest of her clothes. She grabbed her red sleeveless half jacket and slipped it over her shoulders. She slipped on some bracelets, then just grabbed some black capris and threw them on, finishing off the outfit with standard black summer sandals. She walked into her living room, and then to the kitchen. She turned on the coffee maker, since she'd filled it up with instant mix and water the night before. She opened the fridge and looked in, to see nothing she really wanted to eat, but she still had 2 minutes or so to kill so decided on what she would eat once she returned home. She store at the contents of her fridge, till she heard the beep of her coffee maker, and closed it.

She grabbed a random mug, and poured her coffee into it. She only filled it up half way, cause no matter how hard she tried she could never finish a cup of coffee. She would get distracted or something and leave it, and by the time she remembered it would be cold, and wasted. Kakuzu always lectured her about taking a full cup, when there were other members who drank it as well, and her wasting it wasted money, so if she couldn't finish a cup only take half a cup. After awhile he watched her pour it, and eventually it was just habit to only pour half a cup of coffee.

She took her mug and walked out into the living room. She had a large sectional couch and the left of it was against her window and she always sat in the left corner, and looked out the city. The hospital was in the middle of town, and her window faced out towards the entrance to the city. She would watch it, for no reason. It just gave her a feeling that could comfort her through the day.

'Cause as much as she hated to admit it, she was still waiting for him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door

"Come in," Sakura said, and the door swung open softly and Ino stepped in closing the door behind her.

"Hey Space case, it almost time for work!"

Sakura smiled, Ino always came and got her in the mornings and they would go to work together.

"Are you okay Sakura? You seem more out of it then usual" Ino sat on the coffee table, so she could sit next to Sakura

Sakura looked to Ino then back to the window, but this time to see her reflection. She realised she had forgotten to brush her hair and put on her make up, so her hair was a mess and she had dark circles on her eyes from lack of sleep. Normally she wouldn't have forgotten these things, and they would be done long before now. She looked back to Ino, and tried to smile,

"No I'm fi-"Sakura began, but was cut off by Ino

"DON'T say your fine. Cause you aren't. You haven't been sleeping well for a long time now, and your chakra control is faltering! This is getting dangerous Sakura. Tell me what's wrong." Ino almost begged. Sakura could tell that Ino was truly worried.

Sakura looked into Ino's eyes, then into her coffee. This girl, who had once been her greatest enemy, was now her best friend once again. Could she trust her with her secret? Ino had entrusted Sakura with quite a bit. Maybe she could…

"Ino…" Sakura looked back up at Ino, who had given Sakura her full attention

"If I tell you something, I need you to promise me you won't tell a soul, because if you do, I will more then likely be executed," Sakura stated flatly to the blonde

Ino's eyes went wide with shock, "I-I promise."

Sakura looked back to her coffee, "Well it all really started after me and Naruto were told Sasuke was dead."

"When I went home that night, I was shaking and I was so sad, but I couldn't cry. I didn't know what to do. It was just too strange. I thought about everything, and I hated it. I hated me. So I took the next day off, and I went out into the Konoha forest. I planned on staying there for the day, just to clear my head. I walked, and walked, till I found a lake. I sat by it, and I thought. I eventually got so angry I pulled my bag off my back and threw it the ground. I started punching it like there was no tomorrow. Just normal punches, until the fabric broke and my knuckles were cut open some of the contents. I just looked at the blood….I knew what to do to stop it, but I couldn't. Instead, I ran. I ran in the opposite direction to the village. As fast as I could, I ran. I don't remember much that happened, but I know I ran for about 2 days. When I reached the boarders of River country and Sunagakure, I didn't turn around. I wandered everywhere trying to gain experience. Then after a year, I was climbing along a mountainside, and I fell. I woke up in an Infirmary, with a blonde and a man with way to many piercing standing by my bed, discussing my identity. They knew who I was. And when I came completely to, I saw their robes. I was in the Akatsuki base. And their leader and the supposedly dead Deidara were standing by my bed. Once I had full recovered, they asked me to join their organization…"

"And you…" Ino's eyes grew soft with and emotion Sakura couldn't register, "said yes"

Sakura nodded, "As far as I was concerned, I had no where else to go, I wasn't getting any stronger, and I figured this was my chance to improve. So I joined. But I was so guilt ridden and scared I didn't leave my room for 2 weeks. In that time, Deidara became my best friend. After id been in my room for two weeks, I decided it was time to prove my worth, and I asked Deidara to come with me to ask for my first mission. He took me to Pein's office, and he told him that I was out of my room and ready for a mission. Pein said that was good and asked Deidara to leave so he could introduce me to my partner. Deidara left, and Pein told another person who knocked to enter, and it was…"


	8. Trust Cont

"It was Akasuna no Sasori

"It was Akasuna no Sasori. He stepped in and nearly knocked me off my feet. Turned out Sasori had placed his Human body in a time freeze, and he did a jutsu to transfer his sub conscious to his puppet of himself, so he could control the puppet from any distance. It really was the ultimate defence. When the heart of the puppet was destroyed the jutsu was cancelled and his sub conscious was sent back to his body, but Sasori had his body sealed in a time rift. The Akatsuki worked for years to retrieve Sasori, and finally a year before I left, they got him out. So now he was Human, and he was my partner."

Sakura continued, and told Ino every single thing. She told her how she and Sasori had hated each other at first, but on their second mission Sakura saved his life, and they eventually softened and became friends, then after a year of being Sasori's partner; he'd said he loved her. And 6 months after he said that, she realised that she herself was in love with him, but she just couldn't tell him. And how now she couldn't sleep, because every dream was a memory of the time she spent with the Akatsuki, and how she wanted more then anything to return to them as much as she loved her friends and village. She also told her about how Sasori had left her in the woods and made it seem like abduction

Ino's eyes were still wide with astonishment. Sakura had expected such. But what she didn't expect was Ino's next reaction

She leaned forward and pulled Sakura towards her and hugged her, "I'm sorry"

Now it was Sakura's turn to be surprised. Here she had just told a loyal medic-nin that she was an S-Rank criminal, and she was hugging her.

"I'm sorry, that I couldn't help you. That you needed to run away to find the comfort you needed. I never would have thought- I don't think anyone could have- that Haruno Sakura, The villages best medical Nin next to the Hokage, would have ever needed time to heal herself. It never crossed a single person's mind that" Sakura felt a water drop on her shoulder, Ino was crying, "that you would need our help to be strong"

Sakura's eyes softened and she wrapped her arms around Ino. Sakura realised the emotion she couldn't register of Ino's, was Guilt. Ino was blaming herself, for Sakura leaving. It was then Sakura realised that tears were escaping her eyes as well.

"You have nothing to apologize for Ino. Its no ones fault but my own. I made myself believe the only way to be strong was if I went out on my own and risked my life and honour, When actually in that year before I joined the Akatsuki I learned nothing that I wanted to. I learned a lot from them, but I know in my heart if I had stayed I would have learned it faster. But I also know that I needed to leave. I needed to discover who I was; were I belonged," Sakura let go of Ino and in return Ino let her go and sat back up. Both girls wiped away their tears and Sakura continued, "And I learned as much as I love Konoha and the people in it, I don't belong here."

**I understand now. When Konan and Pein heard of Konoha's attack, she and Pein knew you would be concerned. So they had Sasori leave you hear, and gave you a chance to chose what life you wanted. **

_Just what you would expect from Pein…_

**Pein did become like dad to us. He always looked out for you. He wouldn't send you on something he didn't think you could handle, but always left room for you to grow. He's the kind of Father who the child would never realise cared, till they are old enough to understand….**

At that moment, hearing what her Inner said, Sakura knew what she had to do. She needed to return to them; to be were she belonged.

"Well," Sakura stood up, "Just let me freshen up and we will get going" She put on a smile, and looked down at Ino, who was still stunned

"If you want, there's coffee!" Sakura said as she walked off to the bathroom.

* * *

Hours later Sakura stepped out of an operating room. Close to Two hour long surgery, because a little boy had appendicitis. It was a very severe case, and she'd basically held the boys life in her hands. She looked around for the boys parents, who stood up as Sakura entered the room, waiting for news of there son. Sakura hated this part, no matter the outcome of the operation. If the patient lived she was the family's hero, but if it died, the Doctor was the bad guy. Sakura walked over to the family and bowed in apology

"I'm sorry that you had to wait so long on information, but I have some good news," Sakura stood up straight, "and some not so good news"

"Your son is fine. We managed to remove his appendix, but his body went into shock. We managed to stabilise him, but he will be out for a day or so, but I want to keep him in the hospital for a few days longer then we usually would, because I'm a little worried about the effects of the anaesthetics."

The mother had started right after Sakura said 'fine'.

"You're both completely welcome to stay at the hospital as long as you want with your son." Sakura stated putting a hand on the woman shoulder, which made her look up at her, with gratitude in her eyes

"You're an amazing Doctor," the father said, she could also see gratitude on his face.

Sakura smiled, "Thank you very much. My nurse, Miss Yamanaca, is just setting your son up on a gurney now, and you should see him come out those doors when they take him to his room. You can go with him the minute they bring him out"

Sakura gave a slight bow of respect, and turned to return to the operating room. As she entered the room, she saw 2 nurses cleaning the instruments and equipment, While Ino carefully lifted the boy off the table and onto a gurney. Sakura walked over and looked at the boy as Ino placed him softly down.

"It's sad to see children go through these things, eh? No matter how minor or natural, a sick or injured child is nothing pretty." Ino stated sadly. Ino had barley smiled today

"Ino I-" Sakura was cut off by the PA system

"Would Doctor Haruno and Nurse Yamanaca please report to Hokage Naruto as soon as possible please?" The PA woman repeated herself twice and then a click could be heard of the system being shut off.

Ino and Sakura looked to each other, the other nurses in the room looked to them, "Please take this boy to his room, then continue to clean the equipment," Sakura stated assertively. The two Nurses nodded and Sakura and Ino quickly left the hospital and headed for the Hokage building.


	9. Fate

"Do you think you can do this?" Naruto asked leaning on the front of his desk and crossing his arms over his chest. He'd never had been one for sitting down. Sakura and Ino nodded in response. Naruto looked from one girl to the other. He had the utmost confidence that they could do this, but he wasn't sure if it was right to send Sakura out of the village after only being away from her captors for a year and a half. Just then his moment of thought was interrupted by Tsunade walking in,

"HEY! Grandma Tsunade! This is my OFFICIAL office!! You can't just waltz in here!" Naruto jumped to a full standing position and waved his arms around expressively

"Oh get over it," Tsunade flicked Naruto's forehead, and he fell back and his back fell onto the edge of the desk, "I'm here to finish briefing the girls. They ARE my students, and this is medical matters after all and Last I checked, you were no doctor."

Naruto grumbled as he brought himself up to his feet. He glared at Tsunade, "FINE. You finish it!"

Naruto went behind his desk and sat in his chair, and mopped.

Tsunade smiled, liking that she won; "Now you understand that a virus is spreading out in Suna, and their medical team can't figure it out. They specifically asked for Haruno Sakura and her nurse. You girls are to go there and assist them for a minimum of 7 days, and then, if needed, stay till the situation is stabilized."

The two girls nodded, "Yes Tsunade-sama." They said in unison

"Geez girls, you should take your job more seriously," Naruto said sarcastically, since he'd cooled off. He looked to them and smiled, and in return Ino smiled and Sakura gave a light giggle as she smiled and put her hand to her mouth.

"You have an hour to get ready and leave." Tsunade said bluntly

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Take as much time as you need"

"When did you gain the right to counter my decisions??"

"When I became Hokage!"

"That means NOTHING! I'm still your superior!"

"Oh really? You look like you could be my sister, GRANNY"

"WHERE DO YOU GET OFF CALLING ME GRANNY?! You're a grown man now I don't have to take this from you!"

"Nope, but you still do," Naruto snickered evilly and crossed his arms. His snicker grew to a grin as he saw that Tsunade had run out of things to say. It was her same pit fall every time. She had grown more repetitive with age. After all she was in her early sixties or so now wasn't she?

Tsunade crossed her arms angrily, "Your dismissed girls!" Tsunade said to her pupils who she knew where holding back their laughter. Every one laughed when they fought.

Naruto and Tsunade stayed the same, till the two girls had left. Then Naruto turned around in his chair and looked out the window, facing towards the entrance of the village, His grin faded and his face filled with worry.

"I'm sure they will be fine," Tsunade said, her face also relaxed, and was now almost as worry filled as Naruto's.

"Even you have some doubt. What if-" Naruto began, but was cut off

"Lets not think about the 'what ifs'. We just have to pray our fears don't become real…."

* * *

"_**So I went through all the trouble of killing you for nothing??" Sakura screamed in incomprehensible anger**_

"_**Well basically, yes" Sasori stated in a mocking tone. He watched as she breathed heavily trying to control herself. He just snickered in delight of making her angry; seeing her anything other then happy. Disappointment crossed his face as she gained control of herself and stood calmly before him. A scowl crossed his face, witch brought amusement to hers.**_

"_**I'm ready for the mission Leader," Sakura said standing straight and turning to Pein giving a bow of respect. **_

"_**Alright," He said, and looked to Sasori then her, "You two will go into town and pick up some fabrics, medicine and other necessities. Sasori here makes clothing and uniforms, and Sakura is a skilled medical Nin, so you both are good for this mission."**_

"_**Yes sir," Sakura and Sasori said in unison, though Sasori sounded board and Sakura respectful. They looked to each other and scowled, then turned back to Pein.**_

"_**Since Sasori is still considerably new to being Human, we wanted a skilled medical ninja to be his new partner, since he still takes to many life threatening risks in battle because he doesn't yet know better. Ultimately, Sakura your Job as Sasori's partner is to keep him alive. He is valuable to our organization." Pein stated sternly. He received an eye roll from Sasori -which no doubt Sasori thought he didn't see- and a nod from Sakura, accepting the responsibility with grace. **_

"_**Now get going" Pein stated, and in a flash of speed, the two were gone, Leaving Pein alone in his office. **_

Sakura woke to the soft sound of shuffling feet, beeping machines and Ino whining slightly in her sleep. This was their third day in Suna. They had figured out what the virus was yesterday- airborne flu virus, heightened by the current drought- and Sakura and Ino had spent the rest of the day attempting to decipher a vaccination, and went to bed around 4 30 in the morning after finally finding one. She stood up; she was still in her medical cloak and a nurse's outfit. When she left she just grabbed some nurse's outfits. She was too lazy to pick out a bunch of outfits to change into, and changed when they started treatments. When they were heading back she would change into the outfit shed worn 3 days before, and there wouldn't be a problem.

They had set up some cots in the Head doctor's office at Suna's Hospital for them. Sakura looked out the window, really looking at her reflection. She looked fine. Her make up needed re touching though.

She sighed and sat back down on her cot. She looked at the floor, and her dream flashed across her eyes. No, it wasn't a dream. It was a memory. It was her and Sasori being introduced as partners. It was exactly what happened, right down to the musty air smell of Pein's office, mixed with the slight scent of Sasori's Cologne, witch had the time disgusted her, though now she found herself embracing the memory, it still brought a pinch of annoyance to her, since his favourite hobby was still bugging her, despite his feelings towards her.

She closed her eyes, and imagined all the memories locking away for the day so she could work through the day. She would pretend that she was fine. She would smile and laugh, and hopefully no one would notice anything was wrong. Sakura stood, and walked over to Ino's cot. She shook the blonde lightly

"Ino, come on, it has to be about noon" Sakura said as the blonde girl stirred awake. Once Ino had opened her eyes, Sakura went to her bag and got her makeup and headed to the bathroom

* * *

Ino sat up and watched as Sakura left. She sighed as she thought about all the things Sakura had revealed and trusted her with. She couldn't comprehend the feelings she was having.

She thought about it all; Sakura leaving and becoming a criminal. She thought about how she had found the perfect man, and become strong enough that even the Hokage had trouble comprehending just how much she really did know or what she was capable of. She had travelled the world, fought some of the strongest opponents, and discovered herself. all with her true love at her side.

Ino thought, and realised how she really felt. She envied Sakura. Ino always dreamed of adventure; of her life being envied by future generations. She wanted to live free, not a single thing to tie her down and maybe a love as free and adventurous as she was. Sakura had never wanted these things, and she had them.

"Hey Ino come on! Kazekage Gaara asked us to do some house calls," Sakura said from the door way with a smile. Ino couldn't see any of the pain she knew Sakura was feeling. At that moment, Ino got an idea.

* * *

"I told you it was the other way. Again I'm right," Sakura said joking and triumphantly looking at the map of Suna

Ino put her hands to her head and yelled, "Yeah no shit," she said in defeat. She put her hands down and sighed; "Now we have to walk all the way back up this long street" She turned and started walking

"It's not that bad Ino. You're just not used to walking so much at once," Sakura stated knowingly looking at the map. "You also had the map upside down" Sakura smiled

Ino sighed, "I never really had to read one before, I had Shikamaru on my team, and He's a genius. I can only remember one time I had to, and that's when I was Fourteen and we had to help those kids on a field trip for the ninja school. They read that map better then me!" then Ino remembered something, "Wait, You had Kakashi sensei on your team! You would have never had to read a map with him, and when you became a medic-nin you like never had any missions. How can you read one so well?"

Sakura smiled, "One: I may have had Kakashi sensei on my team, but do remember I had Naruto as well. And when Sasuke was around, he wasn't that good with maps either. When Kakashi wasn't there, I had to do the directions. Though I never got a chance to give them cause, well, you know how Naruto is. Two, I had SOME missions as a medic-nin, just they were more towards helping at the hospital, some times I would even go to other villages and help with Health care, and when I got older I went out with Naruto and you guys on some missions. I had to do a little map work there. And third, when I was, well you know, we traveled the world and Sa- I mean my partner wasn't good with maps either so we were both taught by leader how to read a map, use a compass, make a makeshift compass and other things. After that to keep my skills in tip top shape, I marked different villages we visited on a map. If I ever get the chance to retrieve it, ill show you" Sakura smiled once again and looked to the map

"Oh," Ino said, her feeling of envy returned once again, and she tried hard to stop it from rearing it ugly head.

Sakura nodded, and looked up, "alright, the house should be right…about…he-" Sakura was cut off by hitting a woman heading into the home she was pointing at, and the next second they were both on their backs opposite each other, Sakura's map over her face, the woman's groceries every where else.

Sakura sat up and looked around, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Sakura said hurrying to her knees, then handing the map to Ino she began to collect the woman's things

"No its fine," a silky sweet voice said warmly, sounding extremely familiar in Sakura's ears. Sakura looked to the woman to see the beautifully tanned skin of the stunningly beautiful Naomi Aburame, who upon recognizing Sakura, smiled sweetly

"Naomi! What are you doing in Suna?" Sakura asked as the two women stood and placed the items back in their bags.

"My grandparents caught the virus as it first got around the village, so me and Shino decided to take our vacation time here" She opened the door, "Come on in, Temari told me you would be stopping by" a sunny smile crossed the girls soft features.

"But why would your Grandparents be here? Aren't you from an Insect users clan in Rice country?" Ino asked as the three girls stepped into the medium sized home.

"When my grandparents retired, they moved here. I would visit them every summer so this is like my second home," Naomi said factually and walked into the kitchen to put the groceries away

"But are you sure you should be so far away at a time like this?" Sakura asked worriedly

Naomi looked confused, and then remembered what Sakura meant, "Please. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't be here for my family!" she said nonchalantly

"Naomi, your 8 months pregnant," Sakura stated bluntly, "Your due date is fast approaching"

"Naomi looked down at her enlarged stomach, "I guess you have a point. But I'm sure my little boy wont mind being born here if it comes to that." She smiled sweetly enough to melt the heart of any man. Shino was very lucky.

"Mama!!" cried a small voice. Everyone turned to see Shino standing in the door holding his and Naomi's little daughter Aiko. Hearing that single word, Naomi walked calmly over to Shino, kissed his cheek and took her daughter

"Hello my sweet baby," Naomi said lovingly.

"You took quite some time. Did something happen?" Shino asked, a slight worry trickling out in his words.

"Oh Honey I'm fine! I got everything and I even found Sakura and Ino! Remember Temari told us they were coming by to give my grandparents their vaccinations" Naomi cradled the small Aburame girl, of whom was due to turn two soon. The small fraction of the Aburame clan had be come frequent patients to see Sakura, worried about how small their daughter was. She had gotten to know Naomi well, and she was a good mom and wife, and Shino a dedicated father and husband. They made a beautiful family.

"NAOMI!!" came a call from the front door; Sakura immediately recognized it as Temari

"Kitchen!!" Naomi responded

Shino sighed, "Sakura, Ino, I will take you to your patients." He obviously wanted to avoid the Temari.

"Honey you can call them your grandparents, its fine," Naomi said as she placed her daughter on the floor to crawl around and amuse herself while she put the groceries away.

Sakura and Ino walked off in the direction of Shino, and as they left the kitchen they could hear Temari and Naomi's excited chatter. You could tell they were close friends. Ino asked Shino about the relationship, and he said Temari and Naomi met when they where kids while Naomi was visiting Suna. Shino then lead them upstairs to the elder's rooms.

"It was great to see you and thank you so much!" Naomi said gratefully as the two medic-nins stood outside the door to the home, "You're welcome to stay longer if you like."

Sakura shook her head, "We have lots of other work to do, but we will try and visit. Remember to take care. We don't need you going into early labour!" Sakura said sternly. Naomi just smiled and nodded politely. And Beautiful as the girl was, and as graciously as she acted, she never listened to a word of warning no matter what it was for. That worried Sakura, for both Naomi and her unborn son's sake.

"Bye!" The two girls said and turned and headed for their next house call.

* * *

5 Days later, Sakura and Ino had finally finished everything up. Villagers Health was already increasing, so since they had already said the allotted seven days, they decided it was time to head home. They paid one last check up on Naomi, Shino and Aiko before heading out.

They had made good time and in a little less then a day they made it into River country. It had begun to rain heavily, so Ino and Sakura took shelter in a stone Cave. Sakura stood wringing out her hair. As planned she had worn the same outfit she wore the day she left. She only wore the Capris and the tank top, since the sleeveless half jacket laid near the fire drying. She shook her hair, and removed her head band laying it near her jacket.

She looked around and saw Ino sitting near the fire. Ino was in her spare clothes, a purple T-shirt and black shorts. Her hair was down, and she looked extremely lost in thought.

"Hey, earth to Ino!" Sakura said jokingly; sitting down near the blonde girl.

Ino turned and looked Sakura, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure! Anything," Sakura stated as she laid down on the now warm floor of the cave.

Ino took a deep breath, "You don't really want to be in the village do you?"

Sakura's eyes went shocked, then soft with guilt, "No. To be Honest I don't."

"Then I want you to go back to the Akatsuki. I will help you make it look like we were raided."

Sakura sat up and looked into the deep eyes of Ino. She was Serious, "You would do that?…"

"But on one condition." Ino stated and turned her body to face Sakura. Sakura nodded, still in shock.

"Take me with you."


	10. Home

I would like to say a quick thank you to ever one who has read my story, and especially to those who reviewed

I would like to say a quick thank you to ever one who has read my story, and especially to those who reviewed. Your feedback was all amazing and I'm so glad you all enjoy it! Not only is it amazing to know you like it, but its very encouraging to hear, and really makes me want to put out an amazing chapter for you! You have all been so wonderful; I have no idea how to thank you all enough.

I realise I sound a little to grateful when at the moment I only have about 14 reviews, but I've gotten a lot on Deviant ART as well. I've made many friends there, and the response- no matter the size- is overwhelming for me. This is the first time I've actually put my foot down and worked hard to get my story out there and recognized so even if its small, it still means a lot to me!

So I urge you to keep watching out for my chapters, and can stick with me till the end! You are all very special to me, even if we've never met!! (I know I'm a bit of a hippy, bare with me I'm very tired)

Now without further delay, I give you chapter 10! (Witch turned out REALLY long. I'm sorry)

**Chapter 10**

"What do you mean you just CAN'T??" Ino yelled, she was angry and Sakura could tell. She wouldn't expect Ino to understand. They had been bickering for the last little while, because Sakura refused. It was to dangerous

"I mean that I can't! Do you understand what you're asking me Ino?? You are asking me to fake a kidnapping and take you to a criminal organization! Ino this-" Sakura was cut off

Ino Stood "This is MY chance Sakura! I need out of That God Damn Village!! I don't want to be SAFE! I don't want to be the Hokage's student, I don't want to be head nurse, I don't want to live such a generic life! I want to feel the rush of excitement waking up in the morning and knowing that there is someone out for you. Know you could die at any moment, by the hands of those who were once your comrades…." Ino took a deep breath, "Want to feel that rush…wither it be good or bad…I want it so much" She looked at the rock ceiling of the cave.

Sakura looked at the girl. She sympathized with her. Adventure was like a drug for some people, and Ino was one of them, "Ino, do you realise what you want? You want to be a criminal!"

"Yes I do!" Ino snapped and looked into Sakura's eyes

"You want to be a murderer; A Thief; A Betrayer of your Country?" Sakura looked deep into the Yamanaca girl's eyes

Ino gaze grew intense, "Yes. I want to be FEARED. I want to spill someone's blood of my own accord, not that of a Hokage or Country Lord" Ino Breathed heavily with anger, and her voice spewed daggers.

Sakura's eyes grew wide with Shock. Sakura had killed people before. She'd had to. A few times for the leaf village, another few for the Akatsuki, and shed never once enjoyed it or wanted to. And here was Ino, a medical Nin, and she WANTED to kill someone. She wanted to kill, because she could. She wanted to kill to prove her freedom. Ino had always enjoyed her life, but it must not have been enough for her. She wanted everything. Ino was greedy for life. She wanted to feel alive, and to do so she wanted to be bad.

Sakura thought of the Akatsuki. She knew a member who was kind of like that, and he was considered a huge asset to the organization. Would they want someone like Ino? Pein would probably put her straight into the trials with all the guts she has. She'd be a member before she knew it

Sakura sighed, and walked up to Ino. They looked each other in the eyes for a moment. Then Sakura raised her arm, and slapped Ino right across the face, causing the blonde to fall back to the stone ground, and look up at Sakura in shock.

Sakura looked down at Ino, her eyes brimming with disgust.

"I will take you with me, But only because Leader would want to meet someone like you. This is just my loyalty to the Akatsuki. You also know too much."

Sakura's fists clenched, "And here's some advice. One, don't you ever treat taking someone's life as a sign of your independence. It makes you a monster if you kill for personal gain."

Ino nodded, she wouldn't say it but she didn't mind being a monster

"And Two, if this is a ploy to catch the Akatsuki in anyway, and if any members' blood spills at your fault…." Sakura turned and looked at the fire, "I will snap your neck myself." With that she walked over to the cave entrance, leaving a scared and shocked Ino alone by the fire.

* * *

Sakura walked at least 3 feet ahead of Ino at all times. Ino knew better then to step any closer. Ino watched the pink haired girl walk sternly in front of her. They had been walking for 6 straight hours. Luckily they both had great stamina and could do such just fine.

"Why are we just walking like normal travellers?" she asked bravely

"Because it's easier to cover our tracks this way." Sakura stated not even turning to see the blonde

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that witch ever member is on guard has to cover up traces of travelers on the path, so I'm making witch ever one it is' life easier"

"Gracious as ever Sakura-chan," a voice said softly behind Sakura, she turned around, "It been a long time, un."

"DEI-SAN!!" Sakura said excitedly and threw her arms around the man, "Dei-san I missed you so much!"

Ino looked at the two, shocked. She hadn't even seen, heard or sensed him till he spoke. He was good.

"Sakura, let go of me, I do not approve of hugs, un!!" The blonde struggled out of the girls grasp

"Sorry Dei-san!" Sakura let go and bowed

Deidara gave a slight laugh, "It good you're back, un! Now onto the next order of business…"

Sakura stood straight and looked to him, "Yes, senpai?"

"Why is someone tagging along with you, un?" He turned around and looked Ino in the eyes

Suddenly shock rose to both of their faces, "WHAT THE HELL?" They both yelled at the same time, though Deidara's ended in 'un'

Sakura looked to Deidara and then Ino, who were both scowling at each other, "Wow. I didn't realise how alike you to look!" Sakura smiled and tried to cover her giggles.

"Why the hell did you bring her, un?!" Deidara said still starring Ino down

"That was the price for her helping me escape. She's a medic-nin and she's trained for mind jutsus. Also her attitude is something Leader wouldn't mind as an addition." Sakura said, her smile fading

Deidara looked away from Ino and looked to Sakura, "Well I would be the last to doubt your judgment Sakura-chan. Come on Ill take you guys the rest of the way, un" Deidara smiled at Sakura. He obviously understood the situation at least a little.

They started walking again, and Ino trailed behind listening to Sakura and Deidara's insignificant chatter. She hadn't seen Sakura smile so whole heartedly in a very long time.

* * *

"So you owe this girl? And she wants become a member?" Pein asked the pink haired woman in front of him, who bowed politely

"Yes, leader sir"

Pein sighed. He knew Sakura wouldn't bring him back someone useless. He trusted her judgement almost as much as he did Konan's.

"Alright, she is in trial period. She will have to prove her worth to the Akatsuki." Pein stated flatly, "Now go see the rest of the members. Many people have been missing you"

"Hy!" Sakura stated happily. She then turned to leave

"And by the way," Pein added, "It's good your back"

Sakura smiled and exited.

* * *

She looked to Ino as she closed Pein's office door and she sighed, "You're in trial mode, so you'll stay in the infirmary for now." She then looked to Deidara, "I have to go see everyone so will you take her there for me?"

Deidara nodded, smiling to his dear friend and looked to the blonde girl looking similar to himself, "come on, un." And he headed off, soon followed by Ino.

Sakura watched them walk down the hall. She sighed and headed for the living room. She smiled as she smelt the aroma coming from the kitchen. If things were the same as they used to be, Kisame and Konan were cooking. She smiled; she would stop in there next. She entered the living room to see it the same as it was when she left. The back of the couch facing the door- Sakura had pointed out several times how stupid this was, but the other members were to lazy to think up a new arrangement, and frankly Sakura was, too- She saw Tobi sitting on the floor in front of the TV Hidan mumbling something about how stupid the show was from the left corner of the couch, and Kakuzu sat on the right counting what looked like checks. Sakura looked left and right, beside Kakuzu on the end table sat the remote. Sakura thought for a second and got down and crawled over. She sneakily grabbed it then crawled over the middle of the back of the couch. She then stood up quickly and changed it to the Christian Hymn network (Their motto: All Hymns all the time), witch she'd memorized for these such purposes.

Hidan screamed and jumped up, and looked around for the culprit, and saw Sakura standing behind the couch laughing historically,

"BITCH IT'S NOT FUNNY!! TURN IT OFF!!" He screamed covering his ears.

Sakura did as told, "Didn't you miss me Hida-chan!?" Sakura asked playfully

"Fuck no." Hidan yelled sitting back down and crossing his arms.

Sakura giggled, she knew he had by the tone in his voice. Sakura went to state that he was lying, when she was glomped by Tobi

"SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN! I missed you! Everyone missed you!!" Tobi said so fast Sakura almost couldn't understand him.

Sakura laughed, "I missed you and everyone, too Tobi. But can you please get off me?"

Tobi jumped up quickly and obediently. He then helped her up and grabbed her hand, "Konan-senpai will want to see you!! Come on!!" with that she was dragged off to find the other Akatsuki members

* * *

"So do you understand, un?" Deidara asked after explaining to Ino the basics of the Akatsuki. The girl was sitting on the hospital bed in front of him.

The blonde girl nodded and looked up at him. She just sighed and looked down.

"I'm guessing you feel guilty, un. For putting Sakura in the position you did." Deidara asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ino looked up again, this time her eyes proving him correct.

"As you should, un. You exploited Sakura for her loyalty. But I warn you," Deidara said, "If you try anything like that again, I can assure you will have many enemies in very high places un."

Ino nodded and mumbled, "I understand that. I just wanted it so badly…"

"It? What's it, un?" Deidara asked

"Adventure; Freedom. I want a life where I can do what I want when I want with little responsibility. Thinking of it now, I feel so selfish." Ino put her palms to her face

Deidara felt a slight twinge in his stomach. Those were some of the same reasons he loved his art so much. The freedom of creating and destroying what you pleased… It was exhilarating to say the least. He felt him and this girl would get along well.

"Well we are kind of lucky Sakura brought you, un. We all travel in pairs, but Leader wants another person on my team un, because apparently our success rate is down…un" Deidara said trying to divert the topic away from something so personal.

"Why would your success rates be low? From what I know of you you're quite a Ninja." Ino said looking up to him

"Un…." Deidara scratched the side of his head with his index finger, "I keep beating the crap outta my partner, Un. He's a huge idiot, un?! He does THE most idiotic things, and he just boils my blood, un!"

"You say un more when your angry," Ino stated, face still in her palms

Deidara raised his one eye brow, "Natural Impulse. Get used to it."

"I'm guessing un is like an accent? You get it from the place you live. I met some island people who did the same thing." She looked up to him, "but your from the stone….hum….ill have to figure this one out someday" Ino put her face back in her palms.

_Interesting Girl, un…_ Deidara looked at her. She was a lot like Sakura, but so different that he didn't feel he would have that same relationship with her. He wasn't sure what to make of her.

Then he heard the crash, and an ever innocent 'Sorry' from and scurries that sounded a lot like his retarded partner Tobi. Anger crossed Deidara's face, "Looks like I have to take care of something. Your free to wander the Hide out, but not to leave."

With that Deidara headed out to find the filth he had to call 'partner'

* * *

Sakura watch Tobi leave the kitchen, she sighed knowing Deidara would torture the poor guy, Sakura looked to the angered Kisame who was now covered and standing in hot water and boiled vegetables.

Sakura smiled guiltily, "I'm sorry, this was my fault, he was just so excited." Sakura got down and turned the pot on the floor right side up and began gathering up the vegetables.

"No its not, it's that brat running around and getting in peoples way!" Kisame growled

"Kisame, calm down your steaming!" Konan remarked, helping Sakura pick up the veggies

"It's the Hot water!!" Kisame said threw gritted teeth

"And your temper isn't helping it! Now go wash off, me and Sakura will finish Dinner." Konan said picking up the now almost full pot. Sakura stood up, and looked up at Kisame. She put her one knuckle to her lip and gave a light giggle

"Uh, Kisame-senpai?' Sakura said softly with a quirky smile on her lips

Kisame looked to her; usually it meant she knew something he didn't if he remembered right, "What?"

"You have," Sakura reached up and touched his hair, then brought something white down with her arm, "Cauliflower in you hair"

Kisame looked at the Cauliflower and growled, "I am going to kill that guy good!" Kisame stomped off to clean up

Sakura looked to Konan who had set down the pot, and had turned to look at Sakura. Smiles slowly crept across their faces

"I MISSED YOU!!" both girls screamed as the leapt into each others arms.

"I'm sorry I was gone so long!! YOU have to tell me everything I missed!" Sakura squealed slightly

"Oh you won't believe everything you missed!" Konan said pull out of their hug and look Sakura in the face, "Come on help me finish dinner and I will tell you!"

* * *

Sakura slowly opened the ever familiar wooden door, and peered into the dark room that was once hers and Sasori's. Barely anything had changed, except the room was exceptionally clean, witch proved for all the time she'd been gone, he'd been troubled. Her face fell into sadness at the thought of him worrying for her, and being in as much pain as she was. Sakura felt like she had barely survived it, and she had been human her whole life. She only knew she would get through it, because she lived through Sasuke's death, and carried on. Sasori hadn't been human for years. Did he still love her?

A tear fell down her cheek thinking of Sasori holding her in his strong arms, and not loving her.

She sat down on the bed, Sasori was out on a mission still. He'd been sent out a day or so before Sakura returned. He would be back within the week. She laid down on the bed, the smell and feel of her head on the pillow comforting her. She thought of everything Konan had said shed missed.

Konan and Pein were now engaged. Pein wanted to get her a ring, but Konan didn't want a trace that she had a significant other on her. They would know they were married and that was enough for her.

Itachi had left the Akatsuki. After perfecting the shadow clone technique to a degree were it left a body behind, and using it to escape death at his brother's hands, he went into hiding for months, fallen for a woman, married and had children, he had finally left. His oldest, she would be about 10 or so now. He had always said he would leave to take care of his family, but he never had. The man was losing his vision ever so much every day. He had told Sakura once that he dreaded the day when he couldn't see his beautiful child's face. It had brought tears to her eyes, and she offered to research for a way to give him sight, and he said he was already researching a jutsu he had Heard Gaara doing, third eye. He probably still had some sight left, and was probably still researching were ever he was.

Kisame had finally perfected his chakra mixing and could use Water and Earth chakra perfectly. That's why he had gotten Konan to teach him to cook, to learn about mixing things together, and how different things mixed make different tastes. He'd become an amazing chief, and dinner that night had proved it. Even after Konan and Sakura washed and re boiled the veggies, they still held the tastes of the spices Kisame had mixed. Even Deidara's hands enjoyed them. He was screaming at the table that he couldn't eat with his fingers because the mouths were stealing his carrots.

Hidan's head had finally healed back to his body from when Sakura cut it off 3 years ago. When Kakuzu took out his stitches, Konan said she learned new curse words.

Kakuzu, who had also been working on the 'perfect clone' technique, had overly perfected, and made one so perfect, it had Kakuzu's immortality, and he had to kill it. Thanks to that battle, there was a new valley in stone country; And Kakuzu is still recovering his chakra.

Zetzu was still just Zetzu; he still grew plants in his closet and argued with himself.

Tobi was still Tobi, though probably a little stronger from evading Deidara's attacks.

Deidara was as he ever was, secluded and cocky. Konan was worried that he wouldn't get by without Sakura, since she was the only one he used to talk to, but Sakura wasn't worried, she knew he would be fine, he knew she'd kick his ass if he were reckless

Sakura rolled over so she was now lying on her back. She looked towards the closet. She stood up and walked over to it, opening it to see her clothes neatly placed on the right, how she remembered always putting them, and Sasori's to the left, almost as neat as Sakura's. She reached out and touched her Akatsuki wait cloak. She felt the fabric she had sewn together almost all on her own. She remembered how it was supposed to be a normal cloak, but she had messed up really bad, so Sasori fixed it by making it a waist cloak, then he made sure he watched her when she made her shirt, and added the silver details on her boots shed bout in the nearby village.

She thought of all the things she'd done wearing that waist cloak. The people she'd struck fear into; the merchants who wouldn't deal with her because of it; the blood that had been spilled on it; all in the name of her family. Haruno mind as well not even exist, she didn't speak that name most of the time. Her loyalties lied, spelt out in the blood of her victim. She sighed. She remembered every face she'd killed as a konoichi. She'd done wrong so many times, but she had learned that this was the way of the world. People die and people prosper. She had to choose witch one she wanted, and not to turn back, and shed done it alright. One day when she was old, she would maybe look back and hate herself for these thoughts, but it helped her live through the day, so she would have to get over it.

She closed the closet door softly, and went back to the bed. She lay down on her side, the left closest to the closet, on her back. Uncomfortable, she rolled over and faced away from Sasori's side. She closed her eyes, and could almost feel his arms wrap around her. That was how he woke her up most mornings. He would wrap his arms around her and pull her close. He would kiss he shoulder and whisper in her ear. He made her excited to wake up.

She thought about how Sasori used to look at her, and how she looked at him. She loved him for years before she told him. She hoped he'd known she at least cared by the way she looked at him. She prayed he did. That he knew it warmed her heart to even think about him.

She thought about all the mornings she'd spent with him, and she slowly fell asleep.


	11. Rest

"_**Was that really necessary?!" Sasori yelled, rubbing the left half of his face**_

"_**YES! How dare you leave me behind," Sakura screamed right back**_

"_**You were hurt; I couldn't take you with me!" He said with clenched teeth to the pink haired girl standing before him. Her stomach was still wrapped in bandages, as well as her left hand and lower arm. He looked into her emerald eyes, and saw her anger. A twinge of fear struck his heart**_

"_**I'm fine! I would have been fine to go with you!" She yelled, she crossed her arms across her chest, and he saw her flinch ever so slightly. **_

"_**No you wouldn't have. Your still in pain, it would have put you at an even bigger risk. Not to mention Deidara and Konan would have killed me on the spot for being reckless with you!" Sasori said, attempting to calm down as he sat on his bed.**_

"_**SO?! It's my job as your partner to watch your back, what can I do if you don't even bring me on missions?" Sakura stated, still quite angered.**_

_**He looked her up and down. She wore her blue plaid pyjama pants and a black tank top; she wore them to bed most nights or around the base late at night. She was probably wearing them so she could check her bandages easily. Her hair was up in a low pony tail, witch lay softly just below her shoulders. **_

"_**We've been partners for almost a year now! Can't you trust me?" Sakura asked as she putt her one arm in front of her chest, her hand in a loose fist, her other arm hanging at her side.**_

_**Sasori looked into her eyes. She was hurt, and he had hurt her. He sighed, and stood up. She looked towards the floor as if to hide how she felt. He took a step towards her and wrapped his arms around her.**_

"_**I'm sorry. But it is my duty as well to protect you, whether it has been ordered so or not, I want to." Sasori stated, his heart aching with joy at holding her in his arms.**_

_**Sakura's eyes filled with shock. She just stood there in his embrace for a moment, and then slowly wrapped her arms around him as well.**_

_**Sasori soon let her go and looked into her eyes and she looked back into his. At that moment, the connection told them both, they didn't want to be just friends**_

Sasori's eyes slowly opened to the soft and warm light of sunrise. He had stopped to rest late last night, and must have fallen asleep. He was sitting high in a tree, and at that moment he thanked his genes that he was a still sleeper. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He felt like he hadn't slept at all. He hated when he dreamed of her. It made it all that harder to live with out her. . He sighed and stood up, looking around to make sure he didn't drop anything. He then leapt from branch to branch down to the ground, giving a final check for any items, and then continued on his trip back to the hide out.

* * *

"SAAAAA KUUUUU RAAAA!!" whined Tobi as he shook the pink haired girl softly. Sakura only opened her one eye, grunted softly, and closed it again, to witch Tobi responded by whining her name again and shaking her harder.

"Okay Tobi I'm awake," Sakura said sleepily once he stopped, "It's only sunrise, what do you need?"

"Konan, Deidara-senpai and Tobi were board so they came up with a PLAN!" Tobi announced proudly

Sakura put her hand to her forehead and sat up, "I'm guessing I'm not gunna like it?" She was still in her outfit from the day before.

Tobi scratched the side of his head, "Tobi isn't sure…"

Sakura sighed, if Konan was in on it there was no avoiding it, "alright, what do I have to do?"

"Konan said to meet us in the Den." Tobi said, then rushed out giddily

* * *

Sakura stepped out of hers and Sasori's room. She had changed into her blue plaid pajama pants and her black tank top. She always wore the same pajamas mostly for the fact that they were comfortable and she looked good. The pants were loose while still showing off the shape of her legs, and the tank top was tight enough to show off her upper body, while still being comfortable enough o sleep in. She sighed, and felt good to be home.

She made her way down the hall, turned left, and 3 doors down on the right. As she was walking down the wide hall she looked to one of the doors on the left, almost right across from the Den; it used to be Hidan's room. She wondered if it still was, then seeing a red liquid start to spill out slowly from under the door, she knew it was.

She knocked softly on the door, "HIDA-CHAN! You're spilling blood outside your room!"

"Then shove a fucking towel under the door or something!" he hollered back

"But Hida-chan, it's your mess!" Sakura said childishly

"Didn't I tell you not to interrupt my rituals? Or did going back to your hoity toidy fucking village make you forget that?"

"Well, are you sacrificing?" Sakura said as she placed her hand on the door knob, being careful not to step in the blood.

"Yes…" Hidan replied, she could almost hear him raising his eye brow at her

"Human?" she asked opening the door slightly

"Always" He smirked evilly looking her in the eyes as she opened the door. The room was dark and lit up only by candle light

"Gross. Your not sacrificing children again are you? Cause I had a talk with YOU about that, or did you spill a little too much of your own blood to remember that?" Sakura mocked.

Sakura had given up a long time ago on converting Hidan to a new religion. She'd had him explain everything about his religion to her. She knew that sacrifices were to make up for his immortality, in a sense. Since it was against Nature for a human to live forever, he was disrupting the natural flow of the world; he needed to make up for it. Sakura had grown to accept this, as long as Hidan didn't cause too much damage to human society with it, and NO child sacrifices or she would hide his head again.

Hidan rolled his eyes, "No, I'm not sacrificing a damn kid. I've found lately that anyone extremely religious pleases Jashin-sama well." He smirked and looked down at his sacrifice, today a monk, as he stood.

"You're disgusting, and you're done. Look at all the blood you got OUT of your circle. You better clean that." Sakura crossed her arms. She stood next to the small lake that was accumulating in the hall. She tried not to look at the still dieing monk on the floor, but she did. Aside from the poker sticking out of his chest, he didn't look to good.

"Don't bitches like you have something better to do then fuck with me?"

"Oh you know I make special time for you" Sakura smirked

Hidan scowled, "fuck off."

"Not without you!" Sakura said sarcastically and turned heading into the den

"One of these days, saying that will bite you in the ass!" Hidan Hollered angrily. She pissed him off.

* * *

In the den, Sakura sat at the desk, Konan sat on the desk while Deidara leaned on the wall next to it, and Tobi bounced around the room. The den was also used as a study and a library. Everyone wondered why Hidan's room was across from such a room, but no one really asked questions.

"But I don't want to go into town," Sakura sighed.

"Aw, but you love shopping!" Konan whined slightly

"Yea, but I also haven't slept right in months Ko-chan," Sakura said pleadingly to her blue haired friend.

Konan sighed and looked to Deidara

"Fine you can stay home, but that means we buy you something while we are there and you will use it." Deidara stated flatly, and then looked to Konan who seemed confused. Deidara gave her a look, and she seemed to clue in

"OH yea!" Konan said happily.

Sakura just sighed. If both of them were on it, she had no choice, "fine. But take Ino with you." Sakura stood and headed back to her room. She smirked and rolled her eyes as she walked past Hidan's door; all the blood was cleaned up.

A day had passed since Sasori last rested; He was getting close to the base. He stopped for a rest and closed his eyes

"**HEY wake up sleepy head"** a giggly voice spoke. He opened his eyes, to see Sakura sitting across from him. He didn't get excited; he knew he was seeing things

_I need to sleep Sakura._

"**I think you should get going." **She stood "**something tells me you will be happy to be home!" **And then she disappeared. He figured he was trying to get himself excited so he could get back faster. So he stood and continued.

Finally around the early afternoon he entered the hide out. Everything seemed normal. He could here the sound of sword fighting, meaning Kisame and Hidan were playing video games. This was confirmed as he passed the living rooms archway, hearing Hidan cursing and Kisame laughing as well as seeing the Winner, Player one flash on the screen.

Sasori just sighed and continued on. He wanted to lie down in his bed, maybe sleep a little. His room was at the far end of the hide out. Only living here would make you understand the maze. The base was filled with dead ends and empty rooms, meant to confuse intruders.

Sasori yawned as he finally reached his room. He turned the knob and opened the door; the early afternoon sun spilled into the room and onto the bed, and as he looked at his room, his eyes grew wide.

Sakura lay sleeping peacefully on her side of their bed. She lay on her back, her right arm above her head and her left on her stomach. The sunlight left shadows and showed her features. He blinked and rubbed his eye. He then turned around and blankly walked back to the living room.

"Hidan, Kisame..." Sasori said using his one arm to balance himself on the arch frame

Both men on the couch turned around and looked at him curiously, the TV black, reading pause.

"Am I going crazy or is Sa-" Sasori started but was interrupted by Hidan

"Yea the bitch is back." Hidan turned back to the game. Kisame just shrugged in a 'that's about it' kind of answer and turned back as well, their game resuming.

"…The other members?" Sasori asked, now looking at the floor

"Konan, Deidara and Tobi wanted to go shopping, and Konan made Leader and the new kid go along, They left this morning" Kisame replied, "Zetzu is probably watering his plants in denial, and no doubt Kakuzu is counting money. And your right there and we are right here. So that's everyone busy."

"New kid..." Sasori asked quietly

"…Yea. Sakura brought some bitch with her. Said she owed her for helping her get back. I think leader said something about making her the full time medic. Not sure." Hidan said almost robotically, fully concentrated on what ever him and Kisame were playing

Sasori just nodded. God he was way too tired to deal with this. Now he was shocked, overjoyed, exhausted, relieved, and possibly more emotions he couldn't register. So he walked back to the room.

He stood in the open doorway, watching her sleep. She rolled over, and now faced away from both his side and the window, shading herself from the light. Sasori's face had softened; staring blankly at the woman in his bed. The very woman he had dreamed about for over a year, the woman he had loved for years.

**I love you, too…** those words echoed in his head. The last words she had said to him. A grin came across his lips as he walked over to the bed. He kicked off his shoes, and slid off his robe. He lifted his shirt above his head and threw it onto the floor, then lay down softly on the bed.

He pulled the thin covers over himself and moved over so his chest was almost right against her back and snaked his arms around her. She moved slightly in her sleep, but didn't wake up. His grin grew to a smirk as he moved his arm and placed his hand on her upper arm. He kissed her shoulder softly, his other arm pulling her closer to him.

Sakura moved slightly in her sleep, but still didn't wake up, though a smile played across her lips. Sasori slowly kissed from her shoulder, up her neck and to her ear, her breaths shallow. He kissed her lobe softly, and Sakura took a sharp breath.

He smiled devilishly, and whispered, "I know your faking now." and kissed the lobe of her ear again

Sakura opened her eyes and turned in his arms to face him, "Well since you were being so nice while I was asleep," she smiled, her eyes soft with affection

Sasori smiled at her, and moved some of her pink hair out of her eyes. He pulled her as close to him as he could, and she tangled her legs around his.

He kissed her lips softly, to witch she returned. He wasn't dreaming.

"I missed you…" He said softly, leaning his forehead against hers

She closed her eyes, "I missed you, too."


	12. Calm

Deidara stood in the middle of the main street in the village, Konan had run off to check out something with Pein and he was n

Deidara stood in the middle of the main street in the village. Konan had run off to check out something with Pein and he was now standing there, Ino on his left and Tobi running circles around them in excitement. Deidara took long, deep breaths trying had not to grab and murder the bouncing man. Ino was biting her lip, obviously trying to hold back her laughter.

They had all come to the village casually dressed, to avoid problems. Deidara wore normal beige pants and a black t-shirt and the usual standard black sandals. Ino was in a white sundress. Tobi was wearing black pants and a baby blue shirt, and his orange mask. Not only did that dumb mask piss Deidara off, him bouncing around him and drawing plenty of very unwanted attention sure wasn't calming him down.

A moment later, just as Deidara was about to loose it, Konan ran up in her black khaki capris, white shirt and standard black sandals, with Pein following behind in a usual Jounin uniform. They all had rain headbands on, even Ino, where they would usually wear their headband from their original village.

Deidara sighed in relief that Konan was back. Hopefully she would rescue him.

"Hey Dei-san, Tobi, Ino," Konan said happily, "Pein and I have some more shopping to do, so I wont be able to help you get 'that'."

Deidara sighed, "But I don't know the measurements, un."

Konan grabbed Ino's wrist, and whispered something in her ear. Ino nodded and Konan let go and returned to Pein's side, "Now she knows. Since Tobi can't keep his mouth shut, ill take him with us."

Pein took one of his hands out of his pocket and rubbed the back of his neck, "Think you can get what ever it is in two hours?"

Deidara nodded, Ino didn't move. Not even a second later, Konan had grabbed Pein's hand before he could return it to his pocket, and was now pulling him down the street, a huge smile on her face, Meet us at the park! she called

Ino looked at the couple, and Deidara looked down at her.

"It's not as bad as you think, un. Pein does care about her; he just doesn't show it in public. Konan is fine with it, un." Deidara stated flatly.

Ino looked up at him, "How'd you know I was thinking that?"

Deidara shrugged, "Lucky guess, un. Come on, I need to get this done."

He began walking off and Ino obediently followed. She looked down at her waist, where she wore the rain headband. Guilt began spreading through he veins; this time, over her village. She thought of it over, and over…

"You know un, you're the first trial member we've had in a long time," Deidara said, trying to make conversation. He felt awkward, the girl just walking aimlessly behind him

"I- I am?" Ino sped up, to walk right next to the tall man, "What about Sakura?"

"She didn't have to trial. She joined by invitation, so she didn't need to be un." Deidara stopped in front of a shop, "let's check here, un."

Ino nodded and followed him into the shop, "So what are we looking for?"

"You'll know when I find it, un" Deidara said lazily

"I'm guessing you don't want to explain?" Ino asked

Deidara nodded and continued browsing. Ino sighed and followed him around the shop; they made light small talk, mostly Ino asking questions

Why do I have to sleep in the infirmary? _Cause it's at the center of the base with no windows. You couldn't leave or leak information without us knowing un._

Why can't I just have a room? _Cause you aren't trusted yet un._

Will I be doing missions? _Not big ones un_

"So I'm going to be yours and Tobi's partner?" Ino asked as they left the store, empty handed.

"Most likely, un. I can bet you won't enjoy it though." Deidara read the signs in his head as they passed them

"Oh? Cause you and Tobi fight so much?" Ino followed, as Deidara entered another store

"Un." Deidara poked around the store

"I think I can handle it. I'm pretty tough." Ino stated proudly, watching the man search through items.

"Maybe you can un. Or maybe you'll get to hate him as much as me, and let me kill him," Deidara snickered, "Oh that would be wonderful un…"

Ino laughed softly. She would enjoy being on Deidara's team. They continued talking while Deidara rooted through this store and the next. At their fourth store, with only about twenty minutes left to find it, Deidara walked in and saw it. He almost got down and bowed to it.

He grabbed the item and held it out for Ino to see, with a proud grin on his face, "Beautiful un?"

Ino looked at it, and her breath got caught in her throat, "It's- It's gorgeous."

Ino reached out, and touched the soft pink coloured fabric, of the most beautiful floor length gown she had ever seen. It was tight till it reached the knees then flared out like a mermaid's tail. The top was a light pink, and it slowly grew darker till it reached the floor. It went from a pale pink, to a blush like pink. It also had a sash, which was the colour of the bottom of the dress.

"What's this dress for?" Ino asked, taking her hand away as Deidara searched the tag for its measurements

"There will be a gala in rain country in a couple months un and the Akatsuki are to attend. They hold one once a year, and for the past few years Sakura has come up with an excuse not to attend un. But you see this year un, thanks to me and Konan's plot, she has to g- are the measurements right un?" he handed her the tag.

Ino read the measurements and shook her head, "A little too large. The next size down should be good."

"Craaaap, un." Deidara whined, and as though sensing the almost lost sale, the shop keeper was right next the them not even a moment later

"Smaller size? OF course we carry an extra! I'll slip in the back and get, you wait at the counter!" the woman stated and scuttled off to the back room

Deidara looked unimpressed, "I was hoping that would be just like on TV, when you find the perfect thing on the first try, un"

Ino laughed, "Well this is real life. Not some TV show or manga"

"Yea, I guess your right un" Deidara sighed. Then walked over to the counter, Ino following, and leaned on the counter.

Ino looked at Deidara who looked absently at his left hand. He had used a cloaking Jutsu to hide the mouths in his hands. So he probably felt weird not seeing a mouth their, sticking its tongue out at him. She looked at his face. Ocean blue eyes, long blonde hair covering his Left eye. That was one difference in their similar appearance. Her hair covered her right eye and for him, his left. He usually wore a camera on his left eye, but he'd taken it off today.

_He's attractive…_ she caught herself thinking.

Ino tried to think of other topics to stop herself from blushing. A moment later the woman came out with the same dress. Ino checked the tags, the measurements were correct. Deidara paid and the woman put the dress neatly in the bag. Ino grabbed the bag and they both set out.

Deidara told Ino of a time when Tobi had gotten blown sky high while they were training and was missing for a full 48 hours. He explained that at the 30 hour mark, He had started planning a party, and Ino couldn't stop laughing

"I'm serious! I was just about to send out invitations when the bastard bounded in. Turned out he was unconscious for most of the time he was gone. HE didn't sleep for 3 days, and spent them annoying me!" Deidara was laughing with her as they walked up the playground. Tobi saw them almost immediately

"SENPAI, SENPAI LOOK HOW HIGH I CAN SWING!!" Tobi said waving his arms, witch any normal person would know would make you fall off the swing and hit the ground. Hard. But since Tobi let go at the very highest the swing could go, he was propelled up, and then hit the ground below the swing 3 seconds later, then after sitting up the swing hit him in the back of the head.

By the time the swing smacked the back of Tobi's head, Deidara was on the ground gasping for air between outbursts of laughter. Ino was laughing as well, not as hard though and mostly at the spectacle Deidara was making of himself.

Konan, who had been sitting on a near by bench with Pein, came to Tobi's aid. Once Ino had calmed down, she went over to help as well.

"Is he alright?" Ino asked with a smile

Konan nodded, "Just a bump on the head"

Tobi stood and looked around. Then he saw Deidara, still in a laughing fit and ran as fast as he could to see what was so funny.

Konan gave a light laugh then looked to Ino, "Did yea get it?"

Ino nodded and held out the bag. Konan took it and looked inside "Oh my. Its better then we thought" Konan smiled happily and gave the bag back to Ino, "Well, lets collect up the men and head home!"

So once Deidara calmed down, they all made their way back to the base

* * *

Sakura stirred softly in her sleep. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, a soft smile playing across her lips as she saw Sasori still there, holding her closely. She took her finger and softly traced his features; Eyebrows to nose, along cheek bones to jaw line to lips. She let her finger sit on his lips for a moment, lost in random thoughts and memories. She couldn't think over anything bad right now. She was safe from the dangers of reality in his arms. Death, sadness, anger even future didn't exist here. All there would be was them in that exact moment.

Her thoughts were interrupted as his hand clasped around her own, and kissed the tip of her finger. She smiled and gave a soft giggle, "Hey…" She whispered

"Hey…" he replied quietly, "have you been up long?"

She shook her head, "Nope"

He leaned forward, and kissed her softly, then pressed his forehead on hers softly, "We should probably get up."

Sakura gave a light pout, "Do we have to?"

He smiled, "Kinda."

Sakura sighed, "Just a few more minutes?"

"I guess that's alright," He replied, pulling her a little closer

She smiled and kissed him softly, and he returned it. Sakura lifted her arms, and wrapped them around his neck, and Sasori moved his to wrap around her waist. He licked her lip softly, and she opened her mouth enough for his tongue to enter. Their tongues danced together, till a quiet knock came at the door. Sasori pulled away, and kissed her nose, then got up and answered the knock

Sakura sat up to see who was bothering them, and saw Konan and Deidara grinning at the door and a feeling of dread washed over her.

"Oh? Have you two been sleeping ALL day?" Konan asked. Sakura and Sasori both looked to the window. The sun was gone, and the sky was dark

"Guess so…" Sasori said with a yawn, "and I'm still exhausted"

Sakura could tell by the look on Deidara's face that he was holding back a comment

"So are you two gunna leave this room anytime soon?" Konan asked. She was a good actress, and right now she was acting like she was oblivious to the insinuation she had just made.

"Yea, we were just talking about getting up for something to eat," Sakura said stretching

Sasori nodded in agreement as Sakura got out of bed. Konan and Deidara rolled their eyes.

"Alright, we will see you two in the kitchen then. And be in Uniform cause we have a meeting in about an hour" Konan said turning

"Un…wait we do?" and with that Konan and Deidara walked off and Sasori closed the door.

"So much for getting some more sleep…" Sakura pouted as she opened the closet door.

Before she could grab her clothes, Sasori has enclosed his arms around her from behind. She smiled as he kissed her jaw line, just below her ear. She sighed softly and tilted her weight against his strong body. She took a deep breath, and she felt like she was in heaven.

"How mad do you think Pein will be if we don't go?" Sakura enquired quietly

Sasori smirked, "He probably won't be too happy…"

Sakura groaned, "Alright. But that means you have to let me go…"

"Maybe I didn't think this through enough" Sasori joked as he kissed her temple and let her go. Sakura laughed and turned around and kissed him, he returned her kiss and she then grabbed her clothes and walked off to their bathroom just off the room. He watched her till the bathroom door shut, then got his own clothes and dressed.

* * *

Roughly an hour later, the whole Akatsuki sat in the meeting room. Each member sat next to their partner along the lengthy table. Pein and Konan at the head, Deidara and Tobi to Konan's left, Hidan and Kakuzu to Pein's left. Next to Hidan were Sakura and Sasori, and Kisame and Zetzu next to Tobi. Pein and Konan were talking about wedding plans together and the other members were chatting aimlessly.

Sasori, Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu were in a heated debate about priorities. Kakuzu said money, Hidan religion and Sasori and Deidara were tag teaming with art. Since all four men were stubborn beyond belief, no one was winning. They just contradicted each other

"Religion is more important! It gives you direction!"  
"Well what is religion with out an illustration to show the true timelessness of it?"  
"But if you don't have money, you can't afford to do either of those"  
"An explosion is free of charge!"

Sakura was talking to Kisame and Zetzu about their recent partnership. Since Itachi left, Kisame needed a partner and Zetzu was the only one Pein could pair him with that he found would complement his skills. Needless to say, Kisame was very unimpressed.

"He is always talking to himself! I can't work like this…"  
"You worked with Itachi…." "_**Fishy can't handle us**_"  
"Zetzu has a point Kisame. Itachi was kind of god complex-y at times…"

Deidara had come prepared, and Tobi had a puzzle to do. After about 10 minutes of mindless chatter, Pein stood and the room fell silent.

"Alright; now I'm sure every one is aware of Sakura's return, as well as the trial mode member. If you don't already know about that, then you're the biggest idiot I've met since Tobi" Pein announced

Tobi perked at hearing his name and then noticing nothing interesting, returned to his puzzle.

"After a discussion with Konan, we have decided it would be best for the new recruit to join Deidara and Tobi's team, for quite obvious reasons." Kisame's hand flew into the air "And I'm not discussing partner changes" His hand returned to the table "Now to discuss missions. Kakuzu, Hidan, you two will be going to stone country to Stone country on a bounty mission. Deidara, Tobi, you two are on Information retrieval in the waterfall village. Kisame, Zetzu, you are to train in rain country for the next week. Sasori, Sakura, I need you both to check out our base near the village hidden in the clouds." At this moment, the whole table groaned, "That's right everyone, its time to move. Only bring what is needed. Rooms in the cloud are still furnished from the last time we lived there. And with that, this meeting is finished. I expect this base EMPTY by the time the sun rises"

With that, all members filled out of the meeting room and off to their rooms.

* * *

"That was a waste of getting dressed…" Sakura said sitting down on the bed and removing her boots.

"Well if you want, we can head out now. Get a head start on our mission" Sasori suggested sitting down next to her, taking his own shoes off.

Sakura just sighed, "I guess that works. I really don't feel like sleeping…."

"Alright, you pack your bag and ill wait" Sasori stated, and then flopped back onto the bed

"You never pack anything. You make me feel so high maintenance." Sakura said opening the closet and grabbing a back pack.

"Well I don't need as much as you do. You take care of me; I don't have to worry about that stuff…" Sasori closed his eyes and listened to her pack. But after about a minute, the noises stopped and he felt a sudden weight on his hips. He opened his eyes to see Sakura straddling his hips, looking down at him smiling

"How did you survive without me?" She asked, leaning down and giving him a quick kiss

"Not very well…" He said with a smirk.

He sat up, causing Sakura to fall from his hips to his lap. She blushed softly, and he put one hand on the back of her neck. She looked him in the eyes, and he tipped forward and kissed her softly. She returned the kiss, and press hard against his lips, forcing him down on the bed. He put his hands on her sides, and returned each kiss she gave. She licked his lips demanding entrance, and explored greedily when it was granted. Sakura then slowly unzipped Sasori's cloak, and his fingers slipped beneath her shirt. Their lips never left one another as Sasori sat up and pulled his cloak out from beneath himself, and undid Sakura's waist coat. Sakura stopped kissing him to pull his shirt over his head and throw it on the floor, and then began kissing his neck. He let out a soft moan, and lifted her shirt above her head. She stopped kissing his neck only long enough for her shirt to pass her head then she kissed down his neck to his collar bone. She slowly helped him remove his pants, and him her shorts.

Skin on skin. Lips on lips. His fingers laced between hers. A connection so strong it couldn't be explained and bond even stronger. Hearts beat faster; Breaths grew shorter; whispers turned into breathy moans. One perfect night of calm bliss, that ended in the arms of lovers.


	13. Surprise

Warm. That's how Sakura felt as she slowly awoke. A warm body against her own; Warm arms wrapped around her; warmth in her heart from all the love she felt, and the warmth of soft kisses on her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

Sasori was holding her close, and kissing the front of her shoulder. When she put her hands on his chest, he loosened his grip so he could face her.

They had fallen asleep in each others arms; How cliché.

Warm. Everything was so warm and comfortable. She laid her head on his chest and he held her close. She ran the tips of her fingers along his strong arm. His skin was soft; his scent was so familiar. She ran her fingers to his shoulder then to his chest. She traced his collarbone with her fingers. Her other hand was still on his chest, and could faintly feel his steady heartbeat. He just lay there; watching her. He was completely content with just watching her.

"We should probably head out. We have a mission, remember?" He said softly as he started stroking her hair.

She grunted in defiance.

He gave an amused smile, "We have a long way to go. It's almost mid morning."

Sakura sighed and looked up at Sasori pleading to him with her eyes. He gave a soft chuckle and kissed her softly. He pulled away, and she sighed happily.

"I guess…I can get up…" Sakura said softly. She obviously detested the idea.

Sasori looked her in the eyes and his face fell soft, "A few more minutes…" he whispered

And with that she smiled and laid her head on his chest. He just smiled and held her close.

* * *

_My mother always told me to listen to her, just because she knew best._

"Mama? Can we go play now?"

_I never believed her. Growing up I purposely defied her, even when I knew she was right_

"Sure! But remember where your father and I told you that you can and can't play!"

_But now that I am a mother, I apologize in my heart every time I scold my daughters and son. _

"We will mama!!"

_The chorus of my three children's voices are like a lullaby from my childhood. I feel like I'm straight out of a story when I wake them and my husband up every morning. When I feel my baby kick softly in my stomach, I feel like I'm needed for something in this world. _

"Honey, will you be okay while I run into town?"

_His concern for me; for the children, inspire me to be the best mother and wife I could ever be_

"I'll be fine. I promise"

_Each time he kisses me it feels like the first. Him…his genes give my children something unbelievable. A power they may never understand. They will curse him for it long before they thank him. But I know all about it. I believe in the inevitable power to witch my children hold. That and my love for all of them are why I devote myself…_

_To those black and red eyes_

* * *

"I gave you a compliment, you don't need to blow up like this" Sasori said, aggravation flying off each word like daggers.

"I would never consider that a complement, it was RUDE!" Sakura crossed her arms. They had been traveling for about 5 days, and they were about half a days walk to their destination.

"All I said was that being away must have made you grow up a little, since you haven't complained once the whole trip!" Sasori grumbled

"And like that's not rude AT ALL!!" Sakura grumbled in return

They just grumbled back and forth for the next 20 minutes, till Sakura stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasori asked looking back at her

"Is there a cliff or something around here?" Sakura shook slightly

Sasori looked around, "Yes; A small one to the east. What you feeling ground vibrations?"

She nodded and her body settled… but only till she heard the quietest of screams off in the distance. Even Sasori heard it slightly. Sakura immediately leaped in the direction of the scream. Sasori sighed and ran after her

* * *

_I guess I should have seen it coming… _

_After all, she may be a lot like her father…_

_But she still has part of me in her blood_

_I think of all the things I should have done that day. But then again I doubt so many great things would have happened for us; if my eldest had not disobeyed me…_

* * *

Sakura now stood at the edge of a small cliff. Only about a 250 foot drop, enough to die if you fell. Sakura looked left and right for the scream. Then when she looked back she saw 2 smaller children running towards her, and a woman staggering behind. She looked down and realised that around 100 feet down, a little girl lay unconscious on a rock; she could only be about 5 years old. And with out thinking, Sakura jumped. She landed on the same rock as the girl a little over 3 feet away. She immediately kneeled by her and began checking her over the small child

"Left arm, fractured. Right heel and foot; sprained. Skull, hips, chest right arm; no damage sustained to skin or bone. Muscle damage unknown" Sakura mumbled to herself as she looked over the little girl. She then activated her medical jutsu and healed all of what she could. The fracture would have to heal on its own, same with the sprain. She could hear a woman screaming. Something about Ayame…That must be the girl's name. She lifted up the small child in her arms, and stood.

Sakura looked down at the little girl in her arms. She was blonde, her hair about the length of her shoulders. It was a little dirty from her fall, as well as scraped up from landing on the rock. She looked up and saw Sasori sitting in a tree above her. His face voiced his irritation.

Sakura scoffed, "Just help me back up"

He immediately held out his hand and sent out chakra strings. The strings shone brightly, since he needed to use a lot of chakra to lift both Sakura and the little girl. Sakura didn't exactly enjoy when Sasori used Puppetry jutsus on her, but it was often necessary for battle or situations like this.

She landed on her feet on the edge of witch she had jumped off facing towards the cliff. She turned around as she heard someone's voice,

"AYAME; my baby Ayame!" a woman yelled running up to Sakura (Whom Sakura immediately noticed was very, VERY pregnant). Sakura handed the little girl to the woman, who cradled the child in her arms.

"My sweet baby…" the woman's voice trembled as she spoke and held the girl, now obviously her daughter. As her tears dripped onto the little girls face, her eyes opened half way and she took a deep breath.

The little girl breathed softly and harshly said, "I'm s- sorry, mama"

This only brought the pregnant woman to more tears, as the little girl laid still in her mother's arms. Sakura looked back to the trees and into Sasori's eyes. He still sat perched on the tree, and he knowingly looked to her and rolled his eyes. He jumped down and stood at her side.

Sakura smiled to him, then untied her waist cloak and stepped closer to the woman and child.

"You should wrap her up and take her home. If you would like, I can come with you and give her a good look over, and your family a check up," Sakura placed the cloak on the child and tucked around the arms holding her. The pregnant woman smiled through her tears and said thanked her. That's when Sakura looked to the other 2 children standing at her side; a little girl, around a year, and a little boy, around 3.

"Please. Please come with us…" The woman said softly through her tears. Sakura returned the smile and asked her name, to witch the woman replied, "Kitsune"

* * *

Sakura now stood in the living room of Kitsune and her family. Sasori leaned quietly in the arch way and Sakura stood in front of the coffee table. She felt very strange standing in her socks, shorts and shirt. Kitsune had insisted on washing the cloak before returning it. Sasori looked at her with a smug smile on his face. He was mocking her. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Sakura had already checked over the three children, and healed up Ayame enough that she would be comfortable. The eldest was Ayame, the little girl she had saved. Yuki was second oldest, a little boy who had just turned three about a week ago. The current youngest was Haruhi, who was eighteen months. Sakura still needed to check over Kitsune, but she had insisted on cleaning Ayame up and taking her to her room to rest first and putting the cloak to soak.

So Sakura waited. She didn't have to wait long, cause a moment later, the very pregnant Kitsune stood before her.

"Sorry that I kept you waiting! I guess once you're a mom, you just don't put yourself first!" Kitsune said shyly.

Sakura smiled, "No it's completely alright! Let's look you over shall we?"

Kitsune nodded with a smile and sat in a nearby chair, witch took a moment, and she was after all, pregnant. Sakura just continued smiling and looked to Sasori, who stood straight and walked over handing her the bag. Sakura mouthed a thank you and opened the bag, pulling out a folder, witch held blank medical report papers.

Name: Kitsune

Sex: Female

Hair/Eye Colour: Blonde/Teal

Marital Status: Married

Children: 3

Medical Concerns: Pregnancy

* * *

Sakura had Checked Kitsune over, and was happy to tell her she was having Twins; A little girl and a little boy, and they were very, very healthy and that she was getting close to nine months. Kitsune was overjoyed and couldn't wait to tell her husband and asked Sakura and her partner to stay till he returned, since he would want to thank her. Sakura agreed and Sasori sighed. Sasori didn't move from the archway between the kitchen and the living room, and Sakura and Kitsune sat talking at the kitchen table over tea.

"So you've been studying since you were 13? Wow!" Kitsune said with pure adoration, "You're the same age as me, right? 25?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah! But I left my village at 19 after the death of a comrade. It's really the only reason I'm as good as I am"

"I'm glad you did. If you hadn't left my little girl might not be here," Kitsune gave a warm motherly smile

Sakura smiled also, "I can't believe you're so young and live the way you do. Your home is beautiful!"

Kitsune gave a light blush; Sakura could tell she didn't take compliments well

"Oh, my mother owns a dress shop in town and it's quite well known, so she helped me get this house when my husband and I got engaged. It also helped that he was quiet wealthy. Neither of us has to work. I must say we are very lucky." Kitsune still smiled

Sakura couldn't hep but feel at ease around this woman. She was beautiful and calm and so motherly. It was soothing, even to a grown woman, of the same age.

Sakura and Kitsune talked like old friends. Its was nice to be talked to like she was normal, once Kitsune got into the stories about her children, Sakura could barely breath she was laughing so hard.

"So Since he didn't want to tell her where babies actually come from, he told her that a woman gets pregnant when a boy gives her a watermelon with more then 10 black seeds in it" Kitsune said holding back her laughter so she could speak, "Then a week later, Ayame came home from her grandmothers in tears saying she was pregnant cause her friend Kyon gave her a watermelon slice with 12 black seeds in it"

Sakura and Kitsune were both laughing hysterically and even Sasori gave a chuckle

Once they had both calmed down Sakura was the first to speak, "Your husband sounds like a good guy"

Kitsune took a deep breath, "He is. He seems cold and distant, but just put on of his kids in his arms and he's an amazing man. I've never seen someone with such a dual personality before. One minute he's brooding in the study, the next he's in the backyard on the bottom of a dog pile with the kids. He's a very good man."

Sakura smiled, "He sounds like someone I grew up with…"

"Oh; really? That's a real coincidence; you don't find many guys like that out there really…" Kitsune said a little lost in her own thoughts

Sakura went to say something, when the front door opened

"Kitsune; I got everything, and your mother said Hello" the man who entered said as he walked in, put the bags on the counter. Kitsune had started getting up when he had entered, confirming this man as her Husband.

Kitsune stood next to her husband now and put her hand on his shoulder, "Honey, you should be more polite! We have guests! This woman saved your daughters life today!" Kitsune said happily

The man froze, "My daughters life needed saving?"

His voice seemed familiar in Sakura's ears, but she really couldn't place it….

"Yea, Ayame fell off the cliff today, she would have died if this woman hadn't been near here!" Kitsune said with adoration

Kitsune's husband turned around and looked to the visitors. Sakura looked him in the eyes, and he looked in hers. Both of their eyes grew to shock looking at each other

Kitsune naively looked from her husband to Sakura, and then clued in, "OH! You guys know each other?"

Sakura nodded in unison with the man, both too shocked to speak.

"Well do you know him?" Kitsune asked Sasori

"No I don't…" Sasori said with an amused smile

"Well this is my husband, Sasuke Uchiha!" Kitsune smiled brightly


	14. Friendship

Sasori was slightly amused by this turn of events to say the least

Sasori was slightly amused by this turn of events to say the least. Though once he realised that this would take some time, he no longer enjoyed it. Pein would be pissed if they weren't back next week on time. They would probably be late, and he wasn't excited for the punishment. He just watched everything go on, getting more irritated at each half hour point.

He watched as Sakura demanded explanation from Sasuke. Though his heart ached as he saw her teary eyes, he kept his mind on his goal. He watched as Kitsune begged to know what was going on. Kitsune had seemed like such a smart women; maybe it was just pregnancy that made her act so naïve.

He listened to Sasuke tell both women to sit down, and his explanation as to why he wasn't six feet under. He watched as Sakura got more and more angered, and as Kitsune grew more ashamed of herself. Eventually Kitsune broke into tears. She said That she would have moved to Konoha to be with him; he didn't have to fake his death. Sasuke put his hands on his wife's shoulders and asked her to calm down, saying the baby doesn't like it when its mother is upset. Witch had Kitsune crying even more.

At that's where time stood now. Kitsune trying to speak through her emotions, Sakura in an angered shock and Sasuke extremely overwhelmed. Sasori took this moment to walk up kiss Sakura and whisper for her to stay calm and not to break anything and he left to sit on the front porch.

Kitsune eventually calmed down enough to speak,

"You ruined peoples lives Sasuke…" She whispered, tears now still fell silently down her face

Sasuke began "They aren't importen-"

"Yes they are! You grew up with this woman; in that town!" Kitsune was angry now, "People ARE important!"

"But you're the most important person to me," Sasuke said calmly

Sakura was wide eyed with shock. This was a completely different Sasuke then the one she knew. Falling in love with this woman had changed him. She remembered what Kitsune had said about her husband, how he seemed cold and distant, but if he had one of his children he was a totally different person; Looks like it's not just his children that change him.

That was beside the point. Watching him comfort his wife made her even angrier. He had left his home, village and friends for her. Now that she thought about, she remembered the Uchiha compound being sold and the money sent to a woman in Sasuke's will. He had really given up everything for that woman.

Sakura clenched her fists at her side. Kitsune was no longer crying, but in fact smiling. Sasuke kissed her forehead and stood, smiling back at her. Oh…that pissed Sakura off.

"OH! I wanted Sakura to be here when I told you," Kitsune said happily standing up. She paused to build up excitement then happily looked up at Sasuke, "We're having twins!"

Sasuke face grew to shock for a moment, then softened as he wrapped his arms around his wife, "That's amazing!" he said softly.

He then asked Kitsune if she would go check on the kids so he could talk with Sakura. She smiled and said sure and kissed him quickly then headed off to see her children.

Once she left the room, Sasuke leaned on the kitchen counter. Sakura looked to his face, but wouldn't look in his eyes and he wouldn't look at her face. He looked to the floor. They stayed there in silence what felt like hours…

"You can't tell a soul I'm alive…" He said finally looking up to Sakura's face.

"And you can't tell anyone you saw me…" Sakura said crossing her arms; still not looking into his eyes.

Sasuke looked slightly confused. Sakura realised that he must not have noticed Sasori's cloak, or had forgotten the significance of it. Sakura sighed and opened her mouth to explain when Kitsune entered the room again,

"Sakura-chan, how do I dry your cloak?" She asked, "Hang it out side to dry?"

"NO!" Sakura jumped up and ran over. Then once she got over to Kitsune she realised that Kitsune didn't realise what he cloak stood for either.

She looked from Kitsune to Sasuke, "I can't believe there are still people who don't know of us…" Sakura said crossing her arms, "Do you have a drying rack; An indoors one?"

Kitsune nodded, "but it would probably dry faster outside, the nice breeze"

"Okay, Kitsune. My cloak is the uniform of an organization called the Akatsuki. If anyone sees that cloak, you and Sasuke will more then likely be killed for treason, and I will be sent back to my village and killed for the same reason."

Kitsune's eyes filled with shock, "indoor drying rack it is!" she squeaked and walked off.

Sakura sighed and looked back to Sasuke, who was looking at the ceiling.

"I wondered why that cloak looked so familiar…" Sasuke said, remembering seeing Itachi where it, "Now here's a good question; why are you a member of a criminal organization"

"I'll tell you everything, if you tell me everything." Sakura stated flatly.

Sasuke sighed, "We're gunna be here awhile"

Sakura shrugged, "I still have a week to finish my mission. I have time."

* * *

Around two hours later, they both knew everything, and they both swore to a vow of silence.

Kitsune walked in and asked if everything was okay, Sasuke said it was fine. Kitsune gave Sasuke a look and he smiled. Not soon after, Yuki and Sasaki came running in at Top speed, pouncing on Sasuke, who had gotten off his chair and was down on one knee hugging his son and daughter.

Sakura looked to the smiling Kitsune, "I'm gunna need to leave soon…"

Kitsune looked to her, "Oh of course. Come with me, ill get your cloak"

Kitsune walked off and Sakura followed. She just began realising how huge this house was. She followed Kitsune into the laundry room. Kitsune lifted the slightly damp cloak off the drying wrack.

"It's not dry yet. Are you sure you don't want to wait till it is?" Kitsune asked handing Sakura the cloak

"I really need to get a move on. I'm on a mission" Sakura said twisting her hip slightly so move her cloak, making sure it didn't come off.

Kitsune's smile slowly faded, "I….uh….. Need to tell you something…."

Sakura turned to her, "GO ahead"

"Well…I knew that Sasuke had faked his death, but I didn't know till after he did it. I was told by leaf ANBU that he was dead, then when he walked in a few days later…I was just so glad to have him back with me, that it never occurred to me that other people would be hurt by it," Shame struck her face and voice, "And I'm so stupid that it never even crossed my mind after that!"

Sakura gave an encouraging smile, "Its no problem, you have nothing to worry about! I don't blame you one bit."

Sakura looked to Kitsune, who was now calmer, but looked like she had more to say, "Is there something else?"

"Well, I was hoping you would come back after your mission. I'm sorta worried about my babies…" Kitsune put her hands on her enlarged stomach, as if sending messages to the children growing inside.

Sakura smiled and put her hand on Kitsune's shoulder, "I would be honoured."

"Thank you so much," Kitsune smiled gratefully

At this moment Sakura remembered that Sasori was still sitting on the front porch.

"Oh crap! Sasori is gunna kick my ass!" Sakura turned and ran for the front door. Kitsune laughed and followed her at a slow pace.

Sakura threw the front door open to see Sasori sitting patiently on the front steps. He looked at her with board eyes, and he looked like he had just woken up

"You took," Sakura crossed her arms, "a nap?"

Sasori gave a yawn and slight shrug, "Can we get going now?"

Sakura gave a smile, "Yes"

Sasori stood and gave a look to the door wear Kitsune stood waving her goodbye, his expression not changing at all. Sakura walked down the steps and waved back, then sprinted off in the correct direction. Sasori sighed, he hated moving fast when he'd just woken up, but he sprinted off after Sakura, eager to get this done and go home.

* * *

Sakura and Sasori stepped inside the now unsealed opening to the Akatsuki's Cloud village base. It had a simpler seal then most bases, since the cloud base was never used. Sakura hadn't even known about this base till she was told to inspect it. Sasori just told her the latitude and longitude and she found it on the map.

Stepping inside the place and moving cautiously, they moved through the dark halls, looking for rooms. The place was old, smelly and extremely easy to navigate. Sakura watched her steps, as did Sasori as to not make the ground move to much, so Sakura could feel the vibrations and shifts in the hidden buildings structure. A second later she stopped and thanked Deidara millions of times in her head for teaching her how to do all this. She reached behind her and Sasori bumped into her hand. She then pointed up and they both concentrated their chakra and crawled up the wall. They crawled along the top of the wall, their sides hitting the ceiling, as they went by a room, filled with ninja.

Sasori and Sakura's eyes grew wide out of shock for the extremely bold move these Nin were making. They listened quietly to their conversations, understanding that they had absolutely no idea they were sitting in an Akatsuki base, but they were their on a mission. They were told to capture any Nin who entered and if any big criminals were to arrive, kill them. So much for Ninja being tight lipped. Sakura and Sasori looked to each other; Leader would be pissed.

Sakura let out a quiet sigh, then without making a sound she and Sasori disappeared in a flash of speed, and moments later they stood outside the hide out.

"No wonder the god damn seal was so easy. I thought that was strange!" Sakura grumbled leaning next to the entrance.

"…Crawling with damn cloud Nin; Horrible Cloud Nin, too." Sasori sounded so disappointed. He was hoping it would be an easy mission, "Alright lets kill them"

"No, lets just leave them. Leader will just have to make other living arrangements." Sakura stood up straight and brushed dirt of her knees, waist cloak and hands from crawling on the walls.

Sasori sighed, "He's gunna be even more pissed that you wont be back with me. Deidara and Konan may kill me."

Sakura smiled, "Do you want me to write you a note?" she said in a rather mocking tone.

Sasori's face fell flat, "You know, you're very annoying, right?"

Sakura gave a slight laugh, "I do it on purpose"

He gave a slight smile that didn't last long, "I don't know if I want to leave you alone with them…"

Sakura walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his neck, and he put his hands on her hips.

"I'll be fine. And if when you come to get me I'm not, then I won't stop you from taking extreme measures." Sakura said with a straight face

"You're so sure of that, your putting their lives on the line?" Sasori was slightly surprised. Sakura usually never bargained with peoples lives

Sakura nodded. Sasori would show it, but that relieved him.

"Lets part here," Sakura said, moving her right arm and rested her hand on his cheek. He nodded in response and kissed her softly. Once they broke apart, she watched as he ran and once she could no longer see him, she ran off to the home of the Uchihas.

* * *

After a week, Sakura sat on the porch of the Uchiha household with the 5 children and Kitsune. When Sakura returned, Kitsune had been a few hours into Labour. The home was Chaos, all three children crying along with their mother and Sasuke was so stress out he was in total brood mode on a chair next to the bed the four other Uchihas bawled in either pain or confusion on. Sakura had entered on by herself since the cries could be heard from the main road. Then early the next morning, two very healthy twins were born. Once Kitsune was calm, she named them Haruhi and Itsuki. The rest of the week was pretty uneventful. Kitsune was up and training (or in her words "workin' off teh beh-beh fat!!") after a day of rest, and by the end of the week she had lost a few pounds, and her stomach barely poked out.

Sakura had also learned several things about Sasuke and Kitsune's relationship. Example 1, Kitsune never asked for help and Sasuke used this to his advantage. If she couldn't do it, he would, and make her 'earn it' in kisses. Sakura, still angry at him, considered this blackmail. Example 2, Kitsune would hide different articles of Sasuke's clothing before the children woke and he would chase her around for them and tackle her. Sakura considered this brutally attacking a young woman and mother. Example 3, he looked at her with more love and acknowledgement then he had ever given anyone. Sakura 'sensed' malicious intent and thought about taking Kitsune and the children to safety.

She now sat on the porch in one of Kitsune's soft blue sundresses, holding Haruhi and rocking her slightly, Ayame leaning over her shoulder telling her little sister how she was the boss and just because she was a the baby didn't mean she got away with not listening to her. Kitsune sat to her left, in a skirt and tank top holding Itsuki, Sasaki sitting beside her asking as many questions as she could muster, from 'Does baby isskee like mustard' to 'Why is there 2 babies if there was only supposed to be one baby'. Yuki sat quietly on the ground, playing with some dolls (hey, he only has sisters to influence him, it isn't his fault!)

After a little while, the three oldest children played tag and the Adults moved to lawn chairs on the lawn. Kitsune sat on Sasuke's lap, her legs hanging over the arm of the chair. Both babies lay in her lap, Sasuke's one arm around Itsuki, and Kitsune's around Haruhi.

"AW! Itsuki looks EXACTLY like you!!" Kitsune cooed, leaning her head into the crook of Sasuke's neck

"They both look the same. Bald and a little wrinkly…" Sasuke joked

"And every little wrinkle looks like one of yours!" Kitsune joked in return

Sakura laughed, since neither of the couple had a wrinkle. They both were attractive and young. They all made mindless chatter, waiting for Sasori arrived to get Sakura. He eventually showed up, and Sakura stood and gave him a hug. She told him that he had been worrying for nothing; that she had actually had fun. Kitsune smiled and stood, picking up both her babies.

"Why don't you both stay for dinner? Sasuke's cooking!" she declared

"What?" Sasuke said, he obviously just found out that he was cooking

Sakura laughed, and Sasori smirked and said a simple fine. At that moment both twins started screaming, so Kitsune took them in for their dinner and then their bedtime. Sasuke also went in to start dinner. Sakura and Sasori sat on the grass and talked, Sasori taking off his cloak to avoid problems. Sakura talked cheerfully, laying her head on his chest, and Sasori listened, happy to hear her voice again.

* * *

Once they were in Private, Sasori told Sakura that since the cloud base was found they would be relocating to the Rain village. Then after dinner Sakura changed and while walking out after saying her goodbyes, she saw Sasuke scrubbing dishes in the kitchen sink. She walked over and leaned on the counter next to him.

"Need something?" he didn't look up from the dishes

"I wanted to say something to you…" Sakura stated calmly

Sasuke looked to her slight confused, giving her his full attention

"I wanted to say," Sakura began, "Thank you. Thank you for leaving, Thank you for being a dick growing up and Thank you for dieing."

Sasuke face fell Sarcastic but confused, "Are you mocking me?"

Sakura laughed slightly, "If you hadn't done all that, I wouldn't be who I am. I would be just fine living a normal village life, of an average ninja. But because you did all that, I pushed myself, and am considered one of the ninja countries greatest medical ninja's. I'm not in any text books yet, but I like it like that! I understand why you left though. There are many reasons why I left. Some I will never tell, but one I will let slip was I felt empty. But since I fell in love and had the Akatsuki by my side, everyday is full, and so is my heart. It's a wonderful feeling that I want to protect with all I have.

"You look at Kitsune and your kids like that. You kept them from the leaf to protect them from the heavy name you bare. I'd have done the same. I would like to consider you my comrade and friend." Sakura smiled

Sasuke gave a half smile, "Of course."

Sakura bowed slightly, and ran off to meet up with Sasori to head home


	15. Preperations

The next while was uninteresting really

The next while was uninteresting really. Everyone was off missions, except for Deidara and Ino, to pack up the hide out. Since they had stayed at this hide out so long, Deidara was going to blow it up once it had been emptied out, and the members where safe in the rain village. Needless to say Deidara was willing to train the newbie in return for such a privilege.

Sakura was pretty lazy with the packing; in fact Sasori did most of it. She just laid on the bed and whined about how much she hated the rain village (despite the fact shed only been their once during her training

"All that rain!!" She whined as Sasori pulled stuff out from the closet

"That rain is useful…" Sasori said annoyed, "Are you gunna help?"

"I love you," Sakura smiled sweetly

"That won't work any more." Sasori's board expression didn't change

"At least I try," Sakura sat up from lying on her stomach, and swung her legs over the side of the bed, "What do I gotta do?"

"Just toss the stuff in boxes; we aren't very organized so not like it matters…" Sasori stated and put things in the boxes, seemingly at random.

Sakura watched him pack for a moment, and realised it wasn't random at all. There was some sort of system to it, because he had just fit all of their clothes all in one box.

"I shouldn't have to; you're so good at it!" Sakura whined, leaning her head on his shoulder and giving puppy dog eyes

And of course, Sasori didn't even look at her, "Ill make you carry the furniture when we move everything"

"LET'S GET PACKING!!" Sakura interrupted enthusiastically and started shoving things in boxes, while Sasori gave a chuckle and continued his own packing

--

"So your evasive and combat skills are good," Deidara said gasping for breath

"Thanks," Ino said, sounding even more tired out then Deidara

"How's your chakra?" he said leaning over, his hands on his knees

"In a normal battle, I could go for an hour. Like this, twenty minutes" Ino panted. She was still in battle stance, since Deidara had proved himself to be unpredictable.

Deidara stood tall again, "I could finish out the day. Fight back with Jutsu till you can't, then resort to evasive and Taijutsu. We continue till sunset."

"Hai,"

--

"So you want to put the boxes…" Sakura raised an eyebrow, "In boxes?"

"Don't make it sound so stupid. This way we can fit more into the cart without making it a freaking tower," Sasori said with board eyes, but his voice conveyed annoyance

"So to put it simply, you wanna put the boxes in boxes." Sakura stated, holding back laughter with a grin

"Just do it," Sasori turned and started lifting the boxes into the larger ones.

Sakura took a deep breath, "If I'm gunna pack, I'm gunna actually pack. Ill go see if anyone else needs help."

He breathed a fine and she gave a light laugh and left the room. She walked quickly down a hall then once she turned the corner she ran. Once she got far enough from where she knew everyone was, she opened a door at random, ran in and closed the door behind herself. As she stood in the dark, empty room; tears slowly fell down her cheeks. Her one arm clasped around her stomach and her other hand over her mouth. She fell to her mouth and screamed and sobbed into her hand.

She didn't know what hurt so bad, but it killed. It felt like someone had her whole stomach in their hand and was squeezing till it stopped bleeding. After a few minutes, she couldn't cry anymore, and she didn't have the strength to use her medical jutsu to see what was wrong. She went through all sorts o things she could do to make the pain go away. She decided to just wait till the pain had subsided enough that she could get up.

She lay there, thinking about the time. Five minutes. Ten minutes. When it had been 14 minutes since shed started counting, she felt well enough to try and get up. She stumbled to her feet. She took slow breaths as she opened the door, and headed to a bathroom. She washed her face, and took a pain killer. She stood tall, and smiled into the mirror. She looked fine, and the pain was enough to smile through.

She exited the bathroom and was off to find some of witch she could help.

--

As the sun eclipsed behind the horizon, Ino dropped to her knees in relief. Not only was she on the verge of zero chakra, she was also extremely slow and beaten up. She probably couldn't dodge another explosion, yet she held her stance. She breathed heavily and her feet couldn't stay steady beneath her weight

"You will probably engage in battles as tough as this, longer then this or possible both. You need to train hard to improve" Deidara said, also panting with his body shaking, but not as bad as Ino.

At that moment it became clear about what she was getting into, and she made her final decision

"Hai." She said trying to stand up straight

"I'm sure you'll be able to do it," Deidara gave a half smile

Then almost simultaneously, they both fell to the ground in exhaustion

--

"Sasori," Sakura asked when they lay in bed that night, "You have dreams right?"

Sasori looked at her, with a mix of confusion and exhaustion in his eyes, "Of course I do. I am human"

"No, I mean like goals and stuff." Sakura gave a slight sigh, maybe she was thinking too much

"I have those, too…" he reached out and touched her cheek with concern

"What are they?" her eyes were soft, but unfocused

"Well," he pulled her close and she rested her head on his chest, "I want to marry you, and some day, have children; Growing old with you sounds like fun, too."

Tears stung Sakura's eyes, "Id like all that."

"Then lets make it happen," He whispered

She paused for a moment, calming herself. She then looked up at Sasori, "Lets."

She kissed him softly and spent the night in his arms.


	16. Moving

"Sakura, GET UP

"Sakura, GET UP!" Sasori now yelled, shaking Sakura

"Please don't shake me," she mumbled as she sat up, she knew that he had no idea how much pain he had just caused her, "Where's the fire?"

"No where, its time to go," Sasori stood up straight

Sakura looked down at her blanket-less body, still in her clothes from yesterday. She didn't care about the situation, she was still half asleep and in to much pain to care. She ran her fingers through her hair as she followed Sasori out of the now empty base; nothing but unneeded things had been left behind. By the time they exited the hide out, Sakura was fully awake and aware of her pains. She held it in as she walked up to her fellow members and Pein began to explain how the day would work.

"Alright, everyone has to be in transformation jutsus till we get into rain country," Pein began, then started on what route they were taking, but Sakura's thoughts were gone by that time. She thought through diagnoses' for her symptoms. It hurt to use chakra, so she had to be sparing with it. She needed to find a way to get this fixed, before Sasori found out and worried….

"So that's the plan. Let's get a move on!" Pein said and the all the members made the proper hand signs, and transformed into different people, even Sakura. She followed Sasori, who had lazily just changed his hair colour and height (He'd always been a little moody about it). He told her just to sit in the cart and he would pull first, and she did as told. She sat quietly in the cart, her mind overflowing and her gut throbbing in pain.

After a few hours, Konan joined her on the cart and Sasori grumbled about the extra weight on the cart he was stuck pulling

"Hey, Sakura, you seem kind of down. Is something wrong?" she slipped asked

"No, I'm fine Ko-chan" Sakura gave a smile, but her eyes were sad; her transformation couldn't hide that.

Konan's heart ached at the sadness conveyed by one girl, who used to shine so bright. She knew something was wrong, but was scared to press further, "Alright, but if anything is wrong," Konan took Sakura's hand, "Please, talk to me"

Sakura looked into her friends eyes and nodded softly

Konan tried to think about the situation, and the possibilities of the problem. But no matter how hard she thought, she couldn't think of a single thing that could make Sakura so unhappy…

--

After traveling for a few days, they arrived in the rain village. The whole organization lived in one apartment building, each getting a decently sized apartment with furniture and all the necessities; nothing fancy at all. After they had unloaded the cart and had everything in their apartment, Sakura and Sasori began unpacking. They didn't talk much, since Sakura was off in her own world. By midnight, they were half done unpacking.

Sakura sat on the couch looking at the half done living room. She wasn't looking at anything really, till she felt someone sit next to her. She looked to see Sasori with worried eyes. Her heart ached,

"Lay your head in my lap?" She asked, and he obliged. She ran her fingers through his hair and just looked into his eyes. It didn't hurt so much, now that he was right there; loving her as much as she did him.

"You'll tell me if anything is really wrong, right?" He asked quietly

She heard the pain conveyed behind those simple words, and she realised that she was worrying everyone more with how she was acting. She couldn't believe she didn't straighten up and realise this when she spoke with Konan a week ago. She didn't want to tell Sasori about her pains yet, because she had no idea what was wrong, but she had to fix her attitude. She couldn't mope around; she wasn't a child.

"I will," She gave a light smile, "I will."

--

"You made it!" Konan smiled when she opened the door

"You live next door to me, I don't think it's that hard to get here," Sakura gave a smile and a laugh

Konan smiled even brighter as she saw Sakura smile, "Maybe, but still! Once Deidara gets here, we have to talk!"

"Deidara got back already?" Sakura walked into the apartment Konan and Pein shared, witch was fully unpacked, go figure…

"Yup, he got back with the new girl late last night. He's stuck sharing a room with her," Konan sat on the couch, she looked unsettled

"You're getting a bad feeling about Yamanaka," Sakura sat next to her

"Yeah, real bad feeling," Konan shifted slightly, "I don't trust her."

Sakura knew Konan's intuition was always right, unless she ate guacamole, then it couldn't be trusted, "We should keep our guard up then. We can't let anything happen to Akatsuki while we're in this limbo."

Konan nodded, "If the Shinobi nations caught wind that we are powerless right now, the rain would be done for…"

--

Deidara pulled his shirt over his head and walked into the living room to see Ino sitting on the couch. She still had to be low on chakra after the training he gave her the week before. He didn't give her a single chance to get her chakra up to full capacity, so her body and chakra were probably strained and tried.

He sat next to her, "How did you like training, un?"

"I hated it." Ino stated, not moving her gaze

"And that's why you're planning on abandoning Akatsuki and running back to your little village, un?" Deidara's eyes narrowed as Ino turned and looked at him shocked

"H-how did you know?" Ino leaned away fro him slightly

"So much for being a ninja," Deidara scoffed, "It was basically a guess."

Deidara stood and grabbed her arm pulling her up and holding her near him and she grunted in pain, "Don't think, un, just because I've been 'nice' to you doesn't mean I'm going to be all kind about this, un. Its time you learn what Akatsuki is."

He threw her down to the floor, he was pissed. She stayed there shocked, her eyes wide. It was then she realised everything she had done wrong.

"You have misjudged us. We ARENT nice guys, and if I could, I would kill you right now. Actually, I would have done it awhile ago, just for fun." Deidara hissed, "To get into this organization my dear, you need to see a person and from one conversation understand their motives. You've been done for since the beginning."

"How," Ino sat up, "HOW!"

"You dumb bitch. You left your goddamn notes lying around." Deidara glared, "You had notes on all of us, but they went up in smoke with the hide out."

"Konoha will believe what ever I say!" Ino pulled herself to her feet

At that moment, Pein walked in, a grin across his lips, "By the time we are done, you won't even wanna hear 'Akatsuki', let alone speak of it"

--

"Deidara, you're finally here! What took so long?" Konan asked when she opened the door

"Leader needed my help. Now tell her," Deidara said as he sat on the couch

Konan almost jumped with excitement, "Alright, the big party is coming u-"

"I'm not going," Sakura interrupted with an expression much resembling Sasori's usual one

"That boyfriend of yours has influenced you to much. You're going; it's an order from your senior." Konan crossed her arms triumphantly

"What?!" Sakura's expression jumped to shock, "WHY?!"

"Because!" Konan rolled her eyes, "Now go in my room, and try on the dressing on the bed"

Sakura stood and gave a light growl as she stomped off to do as she was told

--

Sakura sighed, stepping out of Konan's apartment. Not only did she hate dancing, she didn't want to be known around the hidden rain. She knew spies would be around, and that would lead to Konoha finding out where she was. She'd already promised herself that if there was ever a time when she was defeated by a Konoha ninja, she would go back without force and take her punishment; she owed them at least that.

But that doesn't mean she would hand herself over on a silver freaking platter. Or in this case a sparkly pink chiffon one. Konan wouldn't even let her sew in places to stash weapons.

Little did she know that being unarmed would be the last of her problems


	17. Love

Sakura hummed softly to the tune of an old lullaby. She'd been humming it all day and the familiarity of it had been soothing to Sasori, though he could remember only a few lyrics. Sakura had been busying around unpacking left over boxes, hanging pictures or other things. She was keeping busy and seemed happy enough; But Sasori could feel something wrong. He wanted to ask, but he didn't know how to go about it. He lay on the couch watching her go through a box. He wanted to know what she was thinking and how she was feeling…

After a moment Sakura stood taking her hair out of the clip it had been in, letting I fall and lay softly on her shoulders and back. She turned and look to Sasori, smiling brightly when his eyes met hers. His features seemed to soften under her gaze, warming her heart. She walked over and sat on a small amount of couch in front of him

"Hey," She said, running her fingers softly through his bright read hair.

He just looked into her eyes with a soft, loving gaze. He clasped his hand softly on hers, and intertwined his fingers with hers. With out a word, Sakura laid down with him and he wrapper his arms around her and held her as close as he could

"Do you remember the lyrics to that lullaby?" he asked softly, leaning his forehead against hers. She nodded in response

"Could you sing it for me?" he requested

Her features soften, as she hummed the tune, then sang softly when it came to the lyrics

**_Nen nen kororiyo okororiyo_**_**  
**_**_Boyawa yoikoda nenneshina_**__**_Boyano komoriwa dokoe it ta _**_**  
**_**_Anoyama koete satoe it ta _**__**_Sato no miyage ni nani morata _**_**  
**_**_Denden taikoni sho no fue _**_**  
**_**_Sho no fue_**

Listening to her sing such a calming tune, he could envision her singing it to a baby of their own. He knew that Sakura was the only woman he could ever have a future with. He held her close and thanked every god that he had ever heard of, for the privilege of holding her in his arms.

* * *

Sakura sat uncomfortably in Konan's living room. She was wearing the dress, and she was pissed. Konan wouldn't let her leave the apartment or ruin the dress, because apparently this was a surprise for Sasori

"You liar, this is for your own amusement!" Sakura huffed

"Sakura, have you realised how absolutely gorgeous you look in that dress? It's only a few shades darker then your hair, and it makes you look a lot less flat chest-ed!" Sakura looked down at her chest, to see that it did in fact look larger, but she wasn't one to be swayed by her insecurities, "Also, once you have make-up on and your hair done up, you'll agree with us that you look GORGEOUS!"

Sakura just sighed and moved her leg slightly, causing the dress to move from her hips down, she scoffed and wished for the party to come and just be over with.

* * *

2 days later, she wished she hadn't made that wish. She sat, once again in the pink dress, only this time, in the dressing room of the hall. Deidara stood behind her doing her hair and Konan sat in front of her doing her make-up; both considering themselves in the area they had taken over.

Sakura tried to sit still while she was poked and pulled, and tried her hardest not to lose her temper.

Once she'd been sitting there for 15 minutes, Konan announced that she was done, and smiled at Sakura. Deidara said he needed another minutes. Sakura sighed. He had used gel, hairspray, bobby pins, a curling iron and a butterfly clip on her hair. She imagined what she might look like, and fought off a cringe.

"Done," Deidara stepped away and so did Konan, to let Sakura look at herself in the mirror finally.

She took a deep breath as she saw herself in the mirror. They had made her ivory skin seem porcelain like, her emerald eyes appeared to sparkle thanks to the glitter they had mixed in with her mascara, her eye liner and shadow made her eyes appear beautifully wide and pale pink gloss gave her lips a light, healthy shine.

She almost couldn't breathe when she saw her hair. Deidara had moved her part to the right and pinned back the right side of her hair behind her ear. Her was clipped up with a butterfly clip, and curled.

Konan smiled, "I told you that you'd look amazing" she almost squealed, "And because I made you wear the dress before, you're not uncomfortable!"

Sakura looked down at herself. Konan was right. She wasn't bothered by the dress, and she had never minded heels. She was comfortable and loved how she looked. She stood, and saw her whole self in the mirror. She admitted she wasn't exactly queen of T&A, but the dress gave her a slight hour glass figure.

She turned to Konan and Deidara, and threw her arms around them

"I love you guys so much!"

Konan and Deidara were slightly surprised by the sudden affection; hugs weren't exactly an Akatsuki-like thing. They looked to each other, and both seemed to say, 'just this once' and wrap their arms around each other and Sakura.

* * *

"So the guys are next door, and as a presentation we have to do a waltz?" Sakura whispered

Konan nodded, "but it's just me, you, Sasori and leader. The other members are on stage. But since Yamanaka defected, she's not here."

"So pain said she could just live in rain country to avoid punishment?" Konan nodded, "I wonder why he let her off so easy…"

"Hello and welcome to the rain country's annual gala," Sakura heard Deidara on the loud speaker. Konan relayed some last minute instructions, and Deidara continued his opening speech

"All who enter this ball room are all here for one reason; to celebrate the peace among rain countries people and take pride in its leaders. All who stand in this room protect a valuable secret; that of the Akatsuki and its members. As a thank you for keeping that secret, we have a special presentation,"

the door Sakura stood in front of opened slowly, and following Konan's lead; she clasped her hands in front of her and strode gracefully our to the center of the floor, looking straight ahead.

"Pein and Konan are set to be married,"

_Pein will take my hand when Deidara announces our engagement_

"And Sasori would like me to say something for him,"

Konan didn't say anything about this…

"He says 'My dearest Sakura, we have talked about our futures many a time. Right now I would like to ask for your hand in marriage; to solidify the future we always talked about. Accept my proposal, by taking my hand and allowing me to lead you in this waltz'"

Sakura turned and looked into Sasori's eyes. He stood there with a calm look on his face, and slowly raised his arm and held out his hand for her to take. Her breath caught in her throat. She knew her answer. She had known for a long time what her answer would be, should he ask. She closed her eyes tight to stop the tears from escaping her eyes, and reached out with a smile on her face, and placed her hand softly in his.

The crowd applauded and they smiled to each other. This was an amazing moment, and she had shared it with her family. Konan smiled brightly, still holding Pein's hand tightly. That's when Sakura, noticed the thin silver wedding band on Konan's finger

'Are you two already married?' Sakura mouthed

Konan bit her lip and smiled; Sakura tried not to laugh.

The applause died as Deidara spoke, "Now, in celebration of the extremely joyous time our organization members are in, they will now perform a classic waltz. Please enjoy."

There was a short applause as both couples got into stance. Sakura had waltzed several times before; she considered herself an expert in fact. But she felt tense and nervous, as Sasori pulled her into his arms, and wrapped his arm around her waist. As she looked into his eyes, her nerves slowly calmed. The music started softly, and on count with the beat he led her into a waltz.

She felt like she was dancing amongst the clouds. Her legs moved softly beneath her, as she looked deep into her lover's eyes. She saw a future of love, and happiness. She felt as though nothing could stop her from loving him. He had sealed her heart so no other man could get inside.

As the music came to an end, she curtsied to him and he bowed to her. She smiled blissfully, and he did in return. She reached out to touch his cheek, when her arm stopped half way there. She felt her heart skip a beat, and her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't breath. She couldn't feel her heart beat. The world seemed slow around her. As her arm slowly fell back to her side, she watched Sasori's expression slowly change. She heard him call her name and come towards her. She must have hit the floor already.

She heard gasps, and several people scream her name. She felt her eyelids close. She felt her consciousness slip

_Please…Please don't let this be…_

_My end…_


	18. Waiting

_Freedom is a dream; a distant memory.  
__It is dangled on a string before me  
__And God laughs as he pulls it just out of my reach as I am ready to grasp it  
__He isn't punishing me  
__For I have followed my destiny as it has been assigned to me  
__Sightlessly I followed it,  
__Ignorant of the greater picture  
__Now that I have looked at my lifez  
__How I have led it  
__What I have received,  
__I think I understand what my destiny is.  
__I won't ever get my freedom  
__But the beauty of my destiny shines over that  
__It started in my heart,_

_And it will end with hers._

Sasori gripped Sakura's hand softly, as Konan wiped her make-up off. With out all her make up on, Sakura looked worn out and stressed. He loosened his tie and took of his black suit jacket. Sakura had been in the hospital for about 16 hours, and they had only just let himself and Konan in to see her. The Doctors wouldn't tell them what was happening, and since Sakura is not only a doctor herself, but considerably their superior, they had to do things differently.

So they waited. Sasori stayed right beside her, holding her hand tightly. Konan and Deidara switch places after a couple hours. Eventually, Deidara fell asleep in his chair as the sun slowly rose into the sky. Around noon Konan switched with Deidara, and Deidara groggily stalked out of the room. Konan then set to trying to make the dreary hospital room a little happier. She pushed the plain cotton curtains aside and laying a thin pink fabric across the curtain rod, tinting the room a homey pink. She set up some flowers on the bed side, then went to get Sasori something to eat.

Sasori caressed Sakura's cheek softly, wishing she would open her eyes and smile at him, like she did every other morning when he gently woke her. He couldn't bare the thoughts of her emerald eyes going dull…

Konan came back, and Sasori ate a little. Konan worried, since he hadn't slept at all, and Sasori brushed it off. He didn't want his cherry blossom alone when she woke. As the sun went down, Tobi came with Deidara. Konan and Deidara talked as Tobi talked to Sakura's still form. Once Konan and Deidara finished talking, Konan dragged Tobi out of the room.

Deidara tried to talk Sasori into sleeping, but the puppet master could not be swayed. Her hand stayed clasped tightly in his own. Eventually, under the moon light, Deidara left in exhaustion.

Then as the sun kissed the horizon, Sakura's eyes fluttered open.

* * *

Around noon, Sakura was sitting up in bed apologizing to her friends for what happened at the Ball.

"Oh Sakura, you don't need to be apologizing. You're sick." Konan said squeezing Sakura's hand softly.

Sakura gave a weak smile, "That isn't an excuse for ruining the event."

"It wasn't ruined," Deidara chimed in, "Pein made everyone continue with the gala. No one was aloud to speak of the incident."

Sakura gave a grateful sigh, "thank him for me, Konan. Did I ruin that dress you got me?"

Konan shook her head, "It's a little dirty, but the doctors didn't have to cut it or anything, so they just took it off you and put your hospital gown on you. They made me take all the pin out of your hair and wash it though." Konan giggled

Deidara scoffed, "Hey, I wasn't thinking practicality would be a problem!"

The three kept chatting, trying to keep the mood light. Sasori was sitting on the bed next to Sakura, still holding her hand; still watching her.

After awhile the doctor entered the room and everyone fell silent.

"Good afternoon Sakura. We are extremely glad to see you awake!" The female doctor said cheerfully, "Myself especially! You're a great example for doctors and people in general."

Sakura smiled and squeezed Sasori's hand softly, "Thank you so much. I don't deserve such praise."

"Oh such a modest girl," The doctor stood next to Sakura's bed now, "As much as I hate this part, I have some news of your health."

Sakura's grip tightened slightly

"The thing is," The doctor began, "We don't know. Your body's chakra network won't let even our most skilled medics near your inner organs with their chakra, and when we tried surgery, your chakra sent shocks through the equipment." Sakura's eye's widened and everyone in the room was dumbstruck "We tried, but none of us have enough expertise to get past your immensely complex chakra network."

Tears threatened escaping Sakura's eyes, "It's alright. I understand."

"I am so sorry. The whole staff gives their condolences, and in return for us not being able to help, we would like to accommodate you as best as possible. We offer all our services to you."

"Thank you very much. I think I will do better at home though." Sakura said her grip loosening on Sasori's hand.

The doctor nodded, "I will have you out of here by dinner time. All we ask is for you to stay bed rested till you get better"

"I agree." Sasori said softly, to witch Sakura gave a slight nod.

The doctor kept her promise, and Sakura was out before dinner time, comfortably nestled into hers and Sasori's bed and everyone had left. Sasori ushered them out of the apartment, and returned right back to Sakura's side.

As he crawled into the bed he laid down tiredly on his side. Sakura smiled at him, and twirled some of his fiery red hair around her slim finger. Sitting up, she looked into his tired eyes, and felt guilty for all that had happened.

"I know you haven't slept for a couple days…" She whispered softly

"I don't wanna leave you alone." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head on her stomach.

"Well, I'm kind of tired to, so lets both go to sleep." Sakura put forward

Sasori sighed as his grip around Sakura tightened slightly, causing her to flinch. Sasori then drew back and laid flat on the bed next to her, "I guess that's alright…."

"But?" Sakura questioned, knowing Sasori far better then that

"I don't want anything to happen to you while I'm asleep and not protecting you." He confessed, he must be really tired, because he actually blushed a little

"I can still protect myself. I promise I will be safe while you sleep." She said putting her hand over her heart, then leaning down and kissing Sasori softly, "Sealed with a kiss."

He smiled and closed his eyes, and Sakura laid on his chest. After a few moments he was fast asleep and soon enough Sakura had as well.

--

_I guess it was my dream that night that told me I had to do it. I knew it wouldn't be easy, but she spoke to me. She told me I would be safe, and that doing it would protect us both. I knew she was right. But I also knew that it wasn't really her._

_Before I knew it I was dressed and climbing out the window. I felt horrible for more then just the obvious reasons, how could I just leave the one I love behind like that? But I knew there was one person who could help with everything that was wrong, not to mention…_

_I couldn't let anyone see me cry. _

_By late morning, I opened the window and climbed in. Sitting down in the chair behind the desk, I waited for him to enter. I didn't wait long, since about a moment later I heard the door open and turned around to face Naruto Uzumaki. He dropped a book he was carrying and Spoke;_

"Sakura-chan?"


	19. Risks

A/N: I would like to give a quick thanks to my beautiful beta, gaagaa4narutoguys, and my friend, sasukejutsu, for helping me with this chapter. It was of great help and im very lucky to have your helping hand.

* * *

Sakura sat calmly in the Hokage's chair, facing the stunned Naruto

Sakura sat calmly in the Hokage's chair, facing a very stunned Naruto.

"You went missing again for months!" was all Naruto could manage to say.

"I know this is strange Naruto. Please close the door calmly." Sakura stated, praying that he couldn't tell how scared and ashamed she was.

Naruto did as told and walked towards the desk, "Sakura, where have you been? What's happened? Where's Ino?!"

"Ino is fine," Sakura stood, revealing Akatsuki waist cloak, "She found out about my past in the Akatsuki and begged me to take her with me. Her safety is promised and the leader is grateful that she has made my safe return a success."

Naruto's eyes were wide. She knew he wouldn't call for guards though. She knew what kind of man he was, and could predict his next move.

"W-why? Why Sakura?" Naruto said, as Sakura had expected.

"Because I was afraid of living through Sasuke's death," She whispered shamefully. "I was worried that I would find a way to blame myself, or not be able survive the pain if I stayed. I was WEAK and I couldn't take it. So on my day off, I got frustrated and left. I guess it was just my luck that it looked like a kidnapping…"

Naruto was speechless and he scrambled for words. "Then why couldn't you have stayed last time? You were obviously supposed to!"

"No I wasn't. I just came to see what had happened with the attack, and my partner was ordered to leave me here. He faked it as a kidnapping so no one would doubt me."

Sakura saw Naruto stiffen up. "Then what the hell are you back in my village for?"

"I need a favour."

* * *

A knock came at the door and Lady Tsunade stepped in quickly closing the door behind her.

"Alright Naruto what the hell do you wa-" Tsunade began, but stopped when she saw Sakura sitting on the desk facing her. Her eyes drifted over her student, and as she saw the cloak she became outraged. "What the HELL is the meaning of this!?"

"Calm down Grandma Tsunade, she isn't a threat. In fact, she wants to make a deal." Naruto said as he leaned against the desk.

"Then speak Sakura." Tsunade demanded

"I can guarantee you a peace treaty with both the Akatsuki and the rain country."

"You can guarantee that kind of thing?" Tsunade asked with astonishment

"I've made some friends in very high places. The peace treaty will be nothing more than a neutral thing. No asking for favours, contacts with each other should be non-existent unless said treaty is in question; Basically, you don't attack them, they don't attack you and vice versa." Sakura stated in a very businesslike tone.

"And what do you want in return?"

"Well, I need you to do a check up on me. Where I live, no doctors are able to give my body a proper check up because of my complex chakra network. And I only know one medic Nin who is capable of getting past my chakra. Then there is a second part to the deal that depends on the results of the check up." Sakura conditioned, "and you know I stay true to my word."

Tsunade and Naruto looked at each other, and they both silently agreed that this deal not only worked out in the villages favour, but in their own personal one.

"Fine. Create an alias and check in at the hospital. I can properly treat you there." Tsunade said gruffly.

Sakura let out the breath she'd been holding and relief flew over her aching body, "Yes Master."

* * *

_I can barely remember what happened at that check up. I just remember Master telling me the news and almost fainting. I finished striking the deal, and left as the moon rose to the sky. When I made it home, Sasori was frantic along with the rest of the organization. I didn't know how to tell them what was happening … Where I went. But luckily, my sense was stronger than my fears. I asked when Pein and Konan would be available for a meeting, and we scheduled it for the next day…_

Sakura lay in bed, with Sasori's arms gripped around her tightly. If he wasn't such a 'macho' man, he probably would have been crying. They didn't say a word because neither knew what to say. She knew Sasori was mad, but he was happier she was back safe. He knew Sakura was faking contentedness, but he could tell she didn't need to hear about it right now. So they laid in silence in each other's arms, and eventually they both drifted off to sleep, only then to wake to the morning light. He made her cereal for breakfast; she stayed in bed as told. Then at noon Sasori and Sakura made their way to Pein's new office. Sasori kept his arm around Sakura as they walked and neither said a word. Once everyone was settled in Pein's office, Sasori left to take care of some other business Sakura turned to face her friends.

She took a deep breath and looked at Konan and Pein's faces, and then she spoke.

"First off, I want to apologize for taking off yesterday. It was irresponsible, but it needed to be done. Now before I give you a reason for it, I need to ask a favor of you."

"Go ahead honey," Konan said softly, "Anything"

Sakura took another deep breath, "I need you to make an alliance with Konoha."

Pein cleared his throat and asked the conditions of the treaty and Sakura stated them.

"I accept this treaty." Pein stated flatly, "but only if there is good reason for you to offer up such a powerful commodity. Care to explain?"

"Because I had an idea of my condition and the only person who can get through my chakra network always has been, Lady Tsunade. I figured since we no longer need anything from Konoha, a peace treaty would be the best thing to offer up to get what I wanted."

"Did she figure out what's wrong?" Konan asked earnestly. Sakura nodded and looked again to the faces of her friends and team mates.

"Good news is I'm pregnant" Tears stung at her eyes, and Konan's face lit up with excitement for her friend. Then Sakura Continued, "Bad news is…"

* * *

"Are you really sure this is what you want?" Konan asked softly from her seat.

"Yes. It is absolutely what I want." Sakura said taking a deep breath, "I have set up other variables in the treaty with Konoha that are to be worked out later. I have all legal documents prepared with Konoha, and I'll have the same ready for the Akatsuki in a few days." Sakura took another deep breath. Staying calm was difficult.

Tears stung Konan's eyes as she say her friends brave stature, "Understood. We shall start preparing things on our end." Konan stood and so did Sakura and Pein.

The three members filed out, perplexed by what information they had just been acquainted with. Gears turned in each member's head, all attempting to process the reality of the situation, and praying to whatever higher power they believed in for answers.

But as Sakura headed back to the apartment on her own, her brave stature melted away slowly. As she stood outside of the door, she finally started to cry. She fell to her knees and leaned on the door and sobbed quietly, begging for a reason why she had to sacrifice so much. Why she couldn't be free from the shackles of morality and priority. If she said the word, all the pain would melt away. She wouldn't have to give up everything for the baby inside her.

But selfishness had never been her nature. And she would do all she had to for her baby; because not only did she love it, but if she did have it, it would not only ease her own transition, but Sasori's also. And she couldn't think of any better final memories for Sasori to have of her, then raising their baby


	20. Time

A/N: Took me long enough eh? So sorry about that ^__^ Enjoy!

Sakura looked into the full length mirror, a daily habit over the past week. Only today was different, because she was officially three months pregnant today. She looked down at the small hump that was her stomach, curious as to how her baby was and what was happening inside. She placed her hand on her stomach and tried to use her chakra only to get a huge migraine

Sakura sat down on the bed and looked down at her belly, "Aren't you supposed to get picky about privacy when you're a teenager, not negative 6 months?"

Sakura groaned in frustration as she lay down on her bed. Sasori had practically locked her into their bedroom since she told him about the baby. She hadn't gotten up the courage to tell him about 'the complication' as she called it. She didn't know how mobile she'd be once the baby came; she probably wouldn't have much strength at all, so she just wanted to enjoy what she could of pregnancy. She wanted to try out those kooky prenatal myths to make your baby smarter, or calmer, or socially developed or what ever. She wanted to feel that bliss between couples when they are expecting a child made by their love. She wanted him to want to talk to the baby, or read to it and to do the kooky pregnancy stuff with her.

Sakura huffed as she realised she was expecting to much from one man, who was not only numb from feelings for 20 years, but also kinda criminally insane. She slid slowly off the bed and onto the floor, looking out the large window, to one of the few sunny days of rain country. The sun sat along the buildings, telling Sakura she had only been awake for less then a half an hour. She held out her hand, as if trying to touch the rising sun. In her mind, she begged it not to rise so soon. She pleaded for it to allow her more time, more life. She was so engrossed in her pleas, that it shocked her when long fingers locked between her own, softly clenching them. A small smile crept up her features and she allowed her own fingers to caress the soft, smooth skin of Sasori's hand.

She turned her head to see him kneeling on one knee beside her. She smiled, silently asking for reason behind the glum expression that plagued his deep features.

"I came to apologize for keeping you on a leash like this. I just want to keep you and our baby safe…" Sasori admitted, kissing the knuckles of Sakura's hand.

Sakura smiled gently, "Who made you come and apologize?"

Sasori tried to think of a way to make it seem like it was idea, but alas his genius only went so far. So he just sighed and answered, "Konan and Deidara made it a joint effort."

Sakura giggled and, gripping his hand tightly, pulled Sasori over and hugged him close, "I love you"

Sasori wrapped his arms around her and whispered that he loved her too. Hearing his words sent a sharp guilt rushing through her body, forcefully weighing down her heart. She fought back to keep the tears from her emerald eyes, knowing how hurt Sasori would be when she told him. She had to tell him soon. But how do you tell your whole universe, that you can't stick around….

"Sakura, love?" Sasori said tenderly, taking Sakura's wrists and removing them from his neck to look her in the eyes, "What are you worried about?"

"What do you mean? I'm not worried…" Sakura stated, witch was the partial Truth. She wasn't worried about anything at the moment, aside from the obvious 'after' worries, but that wasn't what she was thinking about

Sasori shifted so his legs were crossed, and held Sakura's cheek softly. His gaze held hers, and told her that she couldn't hide such a secret much longer. She sighed softly, closing her eyes and placing her hand over his

"Alright I'm lying…" She opened her eyes and looked at the floor, counting carpet fibres, "But I'm too big of a coward to tell you just yet." Her eyes shifted; her knees suddenly mesmerizing, "Do you think you can wait; Just a little while?"

Sasori gave a soft smile, "I would wait for you for as long as I had to"

Sakura smiled, "But you won't like it, right?"

"Of course not" Sasori stated matter-of-factly, "but you're an exception for my patients."

Sakura mouthed a 'Thank you', as a tear slowly rolled off her eyelashes

* * *

_Deep Breaths….it won't last long…just stay calm_

Sakura's thoughts were all centered on not awaking Sasori, and alerting the rest of the building of her pain. She lay curled up in a fettle position, with her arms wrapped around her legs. Her teeth clenched together so hard that she often heard a slight whistle as she breathed in.

_Just think of the baby. a little baby with red hair and green eyes._

She tried hard to picture her baby in her head. It was soothing to imagine holding her own beautiful baby in her arms. She always pictured Red hair and green eyes, convinced that cherry blossom pink hair would end with her, and the same for Sasori's sand coloured eyes. A baby with what she considered hers and her lover's two most dominant features.

As she pictured cradling her baby, with Sasori leaning protectively over them both, with pure love and adoration in his eyes; she slipped into a calm numbness that drifted into a soft slumber.

* * *

"She has your hair colour…" a teary-eyed Sakura said softly, her beautiful baby girl playing with some of her mother's hair.

"And your eyes to compliment it" Sasori stated kissing the top of Sakura's head.

Sakura sighed, moving her head into the crooks of Sasori's neck. He held their baby safely in his one arm, his other around Sakura's shoulders. Tears streaked down Sakura's face, though they didn't bother her speech or the happiness in her face.

Suddenly, the bright lights of the hospital room faded slightly and Sasori stood; his expression now sombre.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked distressed, "Leave her with me"

Sasori knelt down, and when he came back up he was in a black suit without their baby, and Sakura suddenly couldn't hold herself up. Lying down, she felt like she'd been moved onto satin pillows. She looked around, her head to heavy to move. She tried to call to Sasori, but her lips wouldn't open. Looking into his eyes, she saw tears. She searched for her beautiful little baby, and almost on queue, Sasori lifted up a small child with short red hair and emerald green eyes. She knew this was her baby, but how did her little baby become her little toddler so soon? She tried to reach for her little girl, but her arms were stuck at her sides.

"I miss you mommy" The little girl whispered, a tear falling from her cheek to Sakura's.

That's when Sakura knew it. She was dead. She'd left her little baby and Sasori on their own. But she hadn't told him the complication yet! She didn't have the chance to explain everything she'd had to keep from him! She couldn't leave her universe behind like that! She struggled against what felt like restraints, trying to force out screams or even breathe. She fought and fought, but even though she fought, her little girl was lowered to the ground, and Sasori was now leaning over her

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

The pain he was feeling caused pain to shock through Sakura's body. The pain that always sent the same reaction for her, clicked in. She shot up and gasped for air, only once she opened her eyes, all she saw was the dark grey of hers and Sasori's room.

"A dream…" Sakura muttered, as she clasped her hands around her still pregnant body.

* * *

"You had…an epiphany?" Konan's one eye brow rose over her slightly shocked eyes

Sakura nodded, pulling her blanket closer to her torso as Deidara shifted his head which lay on her legs.

Konan and Deidara had both came to see her upon the request of Sasori, who hated to leave her alone. Sakura sat in between her two friends leaning on the headboard. Deidara laid to her left with his head on Sakura's outstretched legs, his calves dangling off the bed; and Konan sat on Sakura's right sitting cross-legged and facing her pink haired friend.

Sakura took a deep breath and played with some of her long pink hair, "Well, Sasori doesn't know about…the complication-"

"WHAT?" Deidara shot up and looked at her wide eyed

"I know I know. I feel terrible!" Sakura shook her head, guilt leaking through her every word and movement, "But I haven't had the courage to tell him! I figured I had time…" She took another deep breath and held her blanket tighter around her waist, "but I had a dream last night…more like a nightmare…but I realised that no matter how long I wait, this will still be the most horrible thing I could tell him. Time is only going to make it harder."

"Do you want us to be there when you tell him?" Konan offered, taking one of Sakura's hands in her own and giving it a light squeeze

Sakura shook her head, "He'll consider it an attack on him most likely. He tends to warp things that way, remember?"

Deidara sighed, "He wont take this well…and he'll take it worse if there are witnesses"

Sakura nodded in agreement and Konan in understanding.

"You should tell him soon." Konan said in a sad voice "He'll need time to understand, its best if it's before the baby comes."

Sakura nodded, "I was thinking that I should do it tonight. But he probably won't let me out of his sight for awhile though…" Konan and Deidara sighed "We won't get to be together like this for awhile"

"Does he have to be difficult?" Konan groaned

"Nope," Deidara stated, "But he will be, because that's how he is."

Sakura smiled, "So let's make the best of the time we have! I'm Hungry, and repressing cravings. Let's make something."

"What do you want?" Deidara asked, obviously curious

Sakura thought for a second, "How about…Cherry Pie and…Cookies?"

"A pregnancy sweet tooth," Konan laughed, "You never liked sweets before"

Sakura shrugged, "Kids like sweets, and last I checked I am pregnant with one."

Deidara laughed this time, "Your logic is so obvious it borders on childish"

Sakura stuck her tongue out and threw her covers off and started stalking off to the kitchen


	21. Everything

**A/N:** _I am SO SORRY that this took so long. I got an extra harddrive to speed up my comp and get more memory and all, and when i installed it, it erased almost everything from my old harddrive, including Truth. Im trying to speed up with my chapters and such, but it is real hard. I have a very busy life (Yet barley any social life) _

_So here is 21, please enjoy :)_

* * *

"Are you sure it looks alright Ko-chan?" Sakura asked timidly, toying with the tips of her hair. Though it came out sounding like 'are you sir it lookths alwhite coat-chan?' since she currently had a clothes pin on her nose.

"It looks fine! I cut off all the singed bits and evened it out" Konan replied, giving Sakura's hair a quick ruffle; Though Konan also had a clothes pin on her nose, impairing her speech slightly.

Sakura had burned off over half her hair. She had had her hair in a ponytail, and when Deidara closed the stove door and locked it in place for a 400 degree self cleaning, no on noticed till the whole apartment spelled of burnt hair that her ponytail was caught in the door and the oven would not unlock till the temperature was low and safe. So thanks to safety features, she now had short hair down just at her shoulders. Almost exactly like when she was fifteen.

"This is horrible! I look like I'm fifteen! It took almost 8 years to grow my hair back!" Sakura whined, pulling the clip of her nose. She sniffed, and finding the burnt hair smell to now be tolerable, she threw the clip across the room. She apparently used to much force, because she could see it stuck in the back of the couch out of the corner of her eye. She leaned her head on the cool surface of her kitchen table. She knew she didn't look EXACTLY like when she was 15. She had figured out how to control her bangs, so they didn't make her forehead look humongous and she knew she had an air of maturity to her. Maybe it was time to start worrying about laugh and frown lines….

"Sakura-chan," Deidara's voce suddenly entered Sakura's mind. She looked up to show he had her attention, "Maybe you should go away for awhile."

She raised an eyebrow, "Trying to get rid of me before I get the annoying symptoms?"

Deidara laughed, "Not at all. I'd love it if you stuck around, just to fuel my curiosity for a few months. But wouldn't it be more helpful for both you and the baby if you went to stay out in the country or something till you defiantly needed to be near a hospital?"

Sakura sat up straight and put her hand on her stomach. It wouldn't hurt to go and get some fresh air and sunshine. Heck it WOULD be healthy. From what she knew of pregnancy, her baby should be roughly two inches and weigh half an ounce; just enough to make her clothes tight. In roughly a week, baby would be just the slightest bit bigger, but that was a short amount of time really. Her own health should be number one if she was going to have her baby. But where would she go? She didn't know anyone who had kids (at least none that would house her and teach her the ropes). She looked from Konan to Deidara,

Then she realised, that was a lie.

* * *

"Hey, your home," Sakura said with a smile as Sasori came in. She was curled up in the corner of the couch huddled in a blanket reading through a thin book, which she put down as she spoke

"You cut your hair?" He asked as he walked over, kissed her forehead and sat next to her.

She crossed her forearms over her head, "Well…actually…I…uh…"

Sasori raised an eyebrow and waited as patiently as he could.

"I kinda burned it off. It got caught in the oven and got singed up to just below my shoulders, so Ko-chan had to cut it this short to get all the burned hair out" Sakura pouted, with flaming pink cheeks

Sasori tried to suppress his laughter, "What a shame" he said, with a bit of a laugh to his words.

"Dont laugh! You're not helping one bit!" Sakura put her arms back down in her lap and scowled at him, "Besides, I have to talk to you about a couple things." She waited as Sasori calmed down, and after a minute or so he was composed enough to talk seriously.

"First off, do you still want to get married?" She asked, slightly insecure.

Sasori looked shocked, "Of course! I'm not gunna revoke my proposal just because you're pregnant or sick. I assumed we would wait till the baby was born."

Sakura took a deep breath, "I don't think we will be able to once the baby is born. We should do something small, within the next few weeks."

"Why so soon?"

"Well, it's not like I wanna do anything big and fancy; just something small. Heck, I wouldn't mind just getting our certificate, even if it was fake and unrecorded for safety measures. I've never been a big fan of a big white wedding. Just saying vows and signing a certificate in Leader's office is just fine with me." Sakura said, fiddling thoughtfully with her hair.

"I was under the impression every woman wanted some kind of wedding" Sasori raised an eyebrow, wondering if she was faking this passiveness

Sakura glared at him, "Thanks for the stereotype bud. Not all girls want these huge affairs. Realistic ones like say, myself or Ko-chan know that the fantasy part is the feeling; the dress and all that is only what you make it."

Sasori sighed, he'd forgotten who he was dealing with, "Is that really what you want? To sign the certificate and forget all the rest?"

"That's not what I mean. I mean a small ceremony, none of that 'dearly beloved' crap, where we say our vows, exchange rings, sign the certificate and be off. That's what I want."

Sasori nodded. "Then that's what it will be. What else did you need?"

Sakura's eyes shot open so fast and wide it hurt. She had been relaxed and ready to talk about this, but now that it was time, her heart was racing. She took a deep breath, the cool air feeling wonderful in her lungs, and calmed herself. She looked down at her hands, "Well, uh, I'm sicker then you think I am…"

"What? What's wrong?" Sasori shot straight up in his seat, on full alert.

"Well…" Sakura took another deep breath, "when I was in Konoha, Tsunade discovered something…strange…happening to me. We checked my family records and it seems that it has commonly appeared in women who were born a Haruno, and for the past 3 generations, woman have only married into the family, witch is why I had no idea.

"It appears that there is a gene that is passed through my family that creates a hormone once the body is fully developed; causing the inner organs to slowly decay. The last woman to have it died when she was 23, from her heart eroding to half its original size. Turns out that I was the lucky winner of this amazing hormone"

Sasori couldn't speak. Sakura was on the brink of tears, her hand clutching her shirt on her stomach. He wanted to ask why and how long she had and if the baby would be okay. He did notice that Sakura was about 25 now, two years older then the last one to have this. Did that mean she had a good or bad chance of lasting longer? But words seemed to only exist in his thoughts.

Good thing Sakura knew him so well, "It seems just luck of the draw that I ended up like this, but there is a light in the dark. Because I have been training as a medic for so long and am of the level I am, my instincts were to protect myself. That's how I've been well all these years. My chakra healed what was affected, witch Tsunade assumed was mostly my stomach and the area surrounding. Then when I got pregnant, my chakra went straight to protecting my baby the moment it needed to. Our baby is safe." Sakura smiled softly, her hands grip on her shirt loosened

"But you aren't, right" Sasori stated as an answer more then a question. He knew he was right. He knew that Sakura wasn't invincible, no matter how smart or strong she was. At the end of the day, she was only human.

Sakura gave a slight nod, "I should be fine till about the 7th month. Then I should be bedridden for both mine and the baby's health. Once it's born, the damage to my stomach, and lungs will be too great for me to fix myself in time. I'll probably only live for a year at most after."

Sasori was so still Sakura worried that he might have stopped breathing. When he spoke she knew he was fine, just shocked.

"And you're determined to have it?" Sasori said. He seemed cold

Sakura's face spelled shock, "OF COURSE! Not only will I have this baby for me, but for you! Id rather die knowing I left a piece of me behind for you, then to die years from now knowing your all alone. I wouldn't live very long anyway even if I didn't have the baby." She took Sasori's hand in her own and gripped it tightly, "It's so much better this way; for both of us."

He looked her in the eyes, and the determination in them sunk his heart. He would give her what ever she wanted. She was probably right anyway.

Seeing the submissive look in his eye, Sakura gave his hand a squeeze and spoke again, "Next is, let's go away for a few months."

"No." Sasori said flatly

"Why not?"

"Because it's impractical. I also still have missions and work despite your being pregnant"

"That can be fixed. It's called a Vacation!" Sakura said with a matter of fact tone, "or call it a mental health leave." Seeing that Sasori wasn't budging, Sakura started pouting, "But I want to go see Kitsune and Sasuke for awhile! She's been pregnant before, I'm looking for a pity buddy here!"

"I can be your pity buddy," Sasori stated with an unimpressed look

Sakura crossed her arms and raised an eye brow "Do you want to hear about my morning sickness, weight gain and my annoyance at how often I have to pee?"

"I'll think about the Vacation thing."

* * *

"Did you get any notice from Kitsune-san?" Sasori asked as he kissed Sakura's forehead stealing a slice of the carrot she was cutting

"I only sent the letter a week and a half ago. That's barley long enough for her to get it let alone for me to get word from her." Sakura said putting the carrots into a vegetable steamer, along with a few others that she had already cut up, and then began adding a little bit of honey.

"But if I'm gunna do this Vacation thing; I want to get it over with. I don't want everyone back here to be waiting for me." He whined as he leaned on the counter

"Then don't think of it like that. I don't assume you'll be taking many missions once we get back anyway, and if they really need you they will get you; you know that." Sakura said as she put the lid on the steamer adjusted the settings.

Sasori sighed, knowing full well that she was right. As he was about to 'admit such in a manly way', a knock came to the door. He went off to get it as Sakura was cooking. Once he opened the door though, a blonde woman bounded inside and straight to kitchen where she could obviously see Sakura

"Hello to you, too." Sasori mumbled

The blonde woman slowed down and carefully hugged Sakura. You could tell that the woman knew she was pregnant, because that was obviously the beginning of a full on tackle.

'Maybe I should pack Sakura a Football helmet….'

"Kitsune-san what on earth are you doing here?" Sakura asked excitedly as she was let go.

"I got your letter yesterday and I didn't want to make you wait while my letter got here, so I came to get you to come to my home! Sasuke is home with the kids, so we don't only have about a day and a half to get back, witch should be fine since you not that far along and you seem to be moving properly so its probably safe that you commute with us and we should get there in about a day depending on breaks and such so I-"

"Kitsune-san, calm down!" Sakura cut her off, "Thank you for coming, it will make things much easier."

"And, since you said you were gunna have a small wedding ceremony; I had my Mama make you up a dress. I can alter it to fit you perfectly!" Kitsune said pulling her pack off her back

"Oh no, you didn't have to do that! We were just going to say some vows in front of some friends" Sakura said waving her hands slightly in front of her

"That doesn't mean you don't have to look good! It's Simple anyway!" Kitsune pulled the neatly folded fabric from her bag. Just the fabric made Sakura want it, it looked soft….silky almost….

"I guess I can wear it…." Sakura took the folded dress and ran her fingers across it….it was really soft to the touch, and so smooth looking….it had her full attention

"Great! We should leave tomorrow afternoon, so you should have your ceremony tomorrow morning." Kitsune said, and Sakura nodded.

Sasori on the other hands eyes went wide. As if sensing his fear, Sakura looked up, "I only ask for a nice jacket. Wear what ever else you want." And she went back to her dress

Sasori sighed with relief, till Sakura said, "But you will have to write your own vows."


	22. Reality

Sasori laid in bed groaning, trying to think up a paragraph of things to say to Sakura about how he loved her. Deidara, officially claimed best man as bribe for helping out, sat on a chair next to the bed, his elbow on the end table next to sheets of paper and a pen.

"You haven't written a single word, Dana." Deidara grunted.

Sasori responded by rolling over, facing away from Deidara. Deidara just sighed, knowing his dana needed to mull over the outline of 'vows' that he had talked him through before he could write anything. So with another sigh, he stood up, and left the room.

* * *

Sakura twirled in the dress Kitsune had brought her. She knew that if Konan or Kitsune-san saw her, she would be scolded again, but she was just so happy she couldn't help it. Since she only had to wait a few hours to get married, there were no jitters. Even if she had to wait years though she would never be nervous. How can you be scared walking towards someone you want to be with forever and who wants to be with you forever too?

"Ko-chan, were you scared to marry leader?" Sakura asked as she playfully twirled some more. The dress was still a bit big having no been altered yet, but that only made it flow more with her body movements. She loved it.

"I wasn't afraid of marrying Pein, I was nervous about a wedding mostly. He would put us all in danger if we were to have a wedding, but he was convinced this is what I wanted and I was convinced it was what he wanted. Once we both realized that neither of us desired a wedding, we said some vows, put on the rings and that was all." Konan replied as she watched the pink hair girl slowly twirl around the room. She knew she should stop her, considering she would probably fall and get dizzy, but with her eyes closed and that sweet smile on her face, she looked euphoric. Then she had an idea.

"What about you Kitsune-san? Were you nervous with Sasuke-kun?"

"Not one bit" Kitsune replied as she put her hands on Sakura's shoulders to stop her from moving, "Now hold still so I can finish your alterations"

Sakura looked behind her; she was caught just in time to not collide with the coffee table. She sighed, and looked to Kitsune. She could tell she wasn't lying about being nervous. "Not even a little?"

Kitsune shook her head, "I wasn't even the least bit scared, or worried about it. The only thing I want to this day is to be with him forever. He was so much more then a husband before he ever asked me to marry him. And besides, because of his situation with Konoha, I can't be legal married to him. I'm legally married to his alias. So my public wedding was to Sasuki Uchihara. Later that day we had a private ceremony just with my mom where I actually married Sasuke. By the time I was actually marrying the man I loved by his real name, I was to happy to even be afraid, and it was impossible to be afraid of a fake marriage."

Sakura watched as Kitsune took measurements and listened. It was similar to her and Sasori. He was almost born to be hers, and she his. They had a rough start, and took a long time to get here, but it was so meant to be, the stars couldn't even reveal it.

"Are you scared Sakura-chan?" Kitsune asked as she stood

Sakura smiled brightly, "nope!" and started twirling again, that is, till she saw the camera flash. Then she stopped. And glared at the blue haired culprit

--

_Mama, don't stop. I like it when you move like that. It feels happy._

--

As Sakura began walking over to scold Konan, she stopped dead in shock. She was so shocked in fact; all she could do was widen her eyes. Her body was positioned to walk up and steal Konan's camera, but she couldn't move. Konan just stared back as well, not sure what to do.

_I just ate…_Sakura thought…_it's not gas or anything like that…this feels like…bubbles?_

After a moment, Kitsune cleared her throat, "Sakura? Are you alright?"

"What's today's date?" she whispered softly

"It's the 16th"

Thoughts wiped through Sakura's head till, after a million questions, she had one answer.

"My…m-my baby…moved"

Tears struck her eyes and her arms wrapped around her stomach. Her baby was alive. In her slowly dying body her baby moved and lived. As it all became even more real that it had been moments ago, she cried.

And all either one of her companions could do, was press a button and take a picture.

* * *

As the last remnants of sunset faded in the sky, Sakura put her pen down. She had cried for almost roughly 2 hours, and the sudden burst of joyous reality was enough to tell her exactly what she had to say in her vows. She handed it to Konan, who with Kitsune reading over her shoulder, curiously inspected the tear stained page.

She watched as both women's emotions changed. They went from straight faces, to sweet smiles, the emotions on the page obviously infecting their hearts and warming them.

"This could possibly be the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on," Konan said softly, as Kitsune nodded in agreement.

"So you think its good enough?" Sakura asked, almost second guessing herself

"Yes." Kitsune responded, "These words are straight from your heart, there are no better ones"

Sakura smiled and put her hand on her stomach with a soft smile. It was so hard to believe…all of it. Her mind was still wrapping around the true reality. She had thought she understood everything; Baby, Love, Marriage, Life and all that junk. But it wasn't until she felt her baby move that everything really became real. She felt like a real mother, a real lover and real bride to be. She still didn't feel nervous about anything. She was happy to give her life up for her baby, just for all the joy it was giving her.

"So you're officially in your second trimester?" Konan asked

"Yes. No wonder I haven't been overly nauseas" Sakura sighed and stood slowly

Konan sighed "It's hard to believe. You only had your little epiphany a week or so ago."

"I know. It feels like just yesterday I was standing in front of my mirror, trapped up by my evil fiancé." Sakura smiled. Those days were missed to say the least. She never told anyone, but her pains seemed to be getting more frequent each week. It seemed as the baby got more developed, the less of her chakra, though minuscule, could help her own body while protecting her baby. Was her disease becoming more aware of the baby, and purposefully attempting to attack it as it got bigger? What if she didn't have enough chakra to protect her lungs, and died before she could give birth? She had so many questions, and so few answers. She would have to mull it over and try her different Hypothesise once she was at Kitsune's. There had to some way to prolong her life. She just needed to dig a little deeper.

* * *

Sasori put down the book he'd been mulling over, and wrote out another sentence on the sheet of paper in front of him. He leaned back against the couch, he had a small paragraph done, and it's not that bad. It was definitely what he felt. Sure he'd needed a little help from a book, but it was still his own…right?

He sighed and crumpled up the paper. He never was good with words. This totally sucked.

He sighed and stood to clean up all the crumpled papers around the living room when Sakura walked in. Well, it was sort of walking. Except when she had to open and close the door, she was…twirling? Slow enough to not be spinning, but fast enough to be twirling. Sasori decided to leave the papers, and walked up to her to stop the twirling and see what was so happy.

Once he grabbed her shoulders and had her stopped and facing him, he was surprised to see the total glee on her face. He hadn't seen her as happy as this in a long time. Just as he was about to ask, she put her finger to his lips and took his hand from her shoulder to her stomach. He rose an eyebrow at her and was about to ignore the order for quiet, when he felt the strangest sensation. It was so faint, if he hadn't have been expecting anything he would have felt nothing.

"It feels like bubbles popping to me. What do you feel?" Sakura whispered

"Like…when you're holding you're hand on the surface of water and it ripples…" He whispered back, almost without realizing. He was watching his hand, suddenly fascinated with the quick sensation. He couldn't feel a thing now. "What was it?" he asked, still whispering, "And why are we whispering?"

"That was the baby moving, and we are whispering so it'll keep doing it" Sakura smiled brightly. Sasori couldn't help but smile too

"Now be quiet, it's still doing it, you might feel it again!" Sakura whispered once again and leaned on Sasori's left side, so his right hand was still on her belly and she could hold him slightly. Her right hand was still on his.

After a moment, he felt the slight ripple once again. Then, just like Sakura, it all became real. He was going to be a dad and in a few hours a husband. He was going to get to keep the woman he loved for the rest of her life, not matter the length, and even though he would most likely out live her, that didn't make the time they had together any less important. In fact, it made it MORE important.

He laced his fingers through Sakura's and pulled her close. He took a deep breath, the smell of wild flowers invigorating his senses. This was what Sakura had always smelled like. No matter what; wild flowers. No matter how bad she thought she smelled; he always smelled wild flowers. She always felt warm, too. No matter how cold she said she felt, she always seemed so warm. He also realized how easily and naturally her fingers fit between his, how well she fit in his arms and how much it all felt like it belonged.

And with those thoughts, He knew exactly what his vows would be.


	23. Significance

The alterations were done. The dress fit perfectly.

Her hair was done; Twisted into soft waves, hanging delicately above her shoulders.

Soft, silky fabric caressed her slight curves, with emphasis on her athletic yet feminine physic. It moved with her as she slung a black knee length coat over her shoulders to protect her dress from the rain. Slipping her slender feet into matching sandals, the young woman opened her apartment door and stepped out.

Her soon to be husband awaited her at a small chapel down the street, and her best friend waited for her downstairs. She kept a tight grip on the small folded piece of paper that held words she had never truly been able to speak; Words that explained everything, in case he didn't understand already.

She took a deep breath, wondering when she would feel the light headedness from all the deep breaths shed been taking as she slipped the paper in her coat pocket. She took one last look at the packed suit cases at the door. They would leave after a short lunch with their chosen family. She smiled at the cases and closed the door. She felt like something was ending just in time for an amazing adventure to begin. A thousand memories played through her mind, as she toyed with a small piece of beach glass that lay low on her collarbone. She stopped and looked at it. The sand coloured glass seemed to be a projector for every happy moment that she had ever enjoyed.

As she continued her way down the hall to the stairs, she felt more at peace then she thought she would. Life was good and promising; it was almost exciting. 'This is how a woman SHOULD feel on her wedding day' she thought, knowing the truth in her heart. She had always been acting far older then her age and baring burdens that weren't hers to take. But today, the only fate she had in her grasp was the one entangled with his.

It seemed so fast when she made it down to the lobby, her best friend smiling beautifully at her. She returned the smile, not able to say much but she took another deep breath and tried.

"Hold my hand, Konan?" She asked softly holding out her one hand, witch the woman took with a sweet smile

"You look amazing Sakura; simply stunning." She said, paraphrasing the sentiment into the simplest forms.

Sakura grinned, "Let's go, maid of honour"

They made their way to the church hand in hand, in a comfortable silence, the small amount of contact quelling each others fears and allowing them to relish in the happiness of the day. It wasn't long till they were entering the chapel entrance hall, removing coats and hanging them up. Pein was waiting there to walk Konan down the aisle.

"I still look good?" Sakura asked Konan before she was swept away to begin the ceremony. Konan nodded with slight confusion

"Good. Cause outshining you in formal wear is my challenge today" The emerald eyed girl giggled and continued adjusting the dress. Knee Length, off the shoulder sun dress styled, with light white flower patterns embroidered along the neckline. No veil, instead short gloves and a headband of white roses. She felt perfect. She put her hands on her stomach and smiled. The fabric some how magically hid what baby bump she did have, witch was kind of a blessing. She took a deep breath and grabbed the single long stemmed red rose that would be her bouquet; then turned back to her Maid of honour and her husband's best man.

"I'm ready when you are" She said with another smile, and they opened the doors, pushing down the stop flick at the bottom of the doors with their feet as the wedding march began. They then descended down the aisle with one last encouraging glance.

Now it was her turn. She held the rose delicately in her fingers, and stepped in front of the doors; looking down the aisle. Down at the end waiting patiently without even a scowl was a red haired man in his best clothes. His eyes went wide as he spotted her, and she blushed from the reaction. She slowly walked down the aisle, her eyes never leaving his. She felt like this was lasting forever. She just wanted to hold his hand and take him as her husband then have the rest of their lives together. But with her patients came the reward of taking his hand at the end of the aisle, and him leaning forward and kissing her cheek.

"I love you" She whispered, feeling like she was in some movie

He smiled at her, eyes almost glowing with the brightness they had to them, "I love you too"

With that their attention was drawn to the preacher, an acquaintance of theirs, who started the ceremony.

Sakura and Sasori's concentration obviously wasn't on the man, but they were both listening. They just store into each others eyes with sweet smiles playing across their lips. They just store and half listened, till it came to the vows. The bride was said to go first, so she took a deep breath, and let the words slowly flow, placing emphasis on the feeling behind them

"I wish there were enough words to say exactly how you make me feel. To tell you how wonderful it feels when you hold my hand or touch me in general. To tell you how I get goose bumps when you look into my eyes and just see me in all my broken, fractured and unperfected glory, and say that you love me. How every time I wonder about heaven, I only see you. For a long, long, very long time I thought I was as alive as I could get. Then you taught me how to breathe and my heart how to beat. I knew nothing of anything, till you. And the only thing I want for the rest of my life, the only thing I NEED for the rest of my life, is your hand in mine. Our lives have been intertwined since the beginning, and now we tighten that knot with these simple gestures. I love you. More then I could possibly say I do." She finished with teary eyes. He squeezed her hands tightly for a moment, a gesture of reassurance. Now it was his turn though

"Sakura, the only thing I want in this whole world is you. You're the only person I could ever come to while falling apart from the inside out, and you just have to smile to put me back together. The only thing I wish for is your happiness; you are far too much of an amazing and beautiful person to be wasted on unhappiness. You deserve the earth, the sun, the stars and the sky to be handed to you, and I would be glad to give them to you if you asked. I can't imagine a feeling any stronger then the one that you have shown me. This feeling is so amazing and huge; it blows my mind with the fact that I can have all of it inside me and not be tearing at seems. This feeling of Love, of Trust, of Completion…its something so astounding, and you and only you are the only one who could ever give me this kind of feeling. I have never met someone as immensely perfect as you are, and there will be no other. Every beat of my heart belongs to you. My heart, body, mind and soul are yours. I, am yours." He said, slipping his fingers between hers.

Sakura had small tears running quietly down her cheeks, but the happiness in her eyes explained their origin. He lot go of her one hand and wiped the tears away softly as the preacher finished off the ceremony.

"Do you take this Man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I Do."

"Do you take this Woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I Do."

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife; you may now kiss the bride"

And on command he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her in close and kissed her softly as the small crowd of friends clapped and stood. He pulled away after a moment and looked into her eyes once more, Emeralds meeting Sand.

"I love you. So much"

She placed a palm on his cheek, a happy smile returning to her lips, "I love you just as much"

* * *

"Can't I just wear my dress?" Sakura whined as she crossed her arms

"It's so noticeable! We have far to travel also" Kitsune said as she held out Sakura's regular clothes once again

"But every other bride gets to wear hers all day on HER wedding day" She tried adding puppy eyes to the mix

"Not every other bride has to travel cross country on foot on her wedding day either"

"If I put an apron over it and change my shoes," Sakura began but was cut off

"You'll just look weird" Kitsune said with a flat face, "You can put it back on if you still want to when we get to my place, but you cant travel in that dress."

Sakura sighed in defeat and grabbed the clothes. She walked into her room to see Sasori unbuttoning his dress shirt. She looked back to Kitsune, who obviously didn't realise that he was in there, closed the door and ran up behind him covering his eyes. She kissed the back of his neck and whispered, "Guess who"

"If your gunna play this, don't make it so obvious," He laughed slightly as he pulled her hands from his face. He turned around and placed his hands on the small of her back, "Shouldn't you be ready to go?"

"Shouldn't you?" She asked with a smirk as she put her arms around his neck. They hadn't gotten much time together since the ceremony, as it was all congrats and goodbyes. It had only been a few hours and she had already missed him

He smirked right back at her, rolled his eyes and started to pull her into a dance like motion

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked as she moved along with him, looking from their feet back to his eyes

"Our first dance, my wife" He said with a smile, and then kissed her forehead.

She smiled and placed her head on his chest, "How informal, my husband…"

They swayed back and forth slightly, knowing their respective dance teachers would be ashamed of such childish dancing when they both had formal ballroom training. They were only dancing for the feeling though. Dancing for what they felt and not for show. It felt similar to a dance party you would attend as a child and get to dance with your first crush at. A sickly sweet feeling that made you question weather life and happiness really existed outside of this moment.

Sakura closed her eyes and smiled, as she felt a strange sensation of bubbles popping under the skin of her stomach. Her baby felt this sensation of love and happiness too. She wondered if her baby knew that the love she shared with its father was equally shared with the unborn child. She knew once it was born, hers and Sasori's feelings for each other would double and surround the child, showering it with the same love and affection they did each other. Sasori was one half of her heart; their baby was the other.

She hummed softly, and slowly the bubbly feeling faded…she wondered if she had just sung her baby to sleep; she liked the thought that she had. Sasori kissed her forehead, then as though he could read her thoughts said, "You're going to be a wonderful mother"

Sakura lifted her head and smiled, "I wont even match up to the father I know you will be to her"

"Her?" Sasori asked, "I thought you wanted a boy"

"I do…but the way she reacts to my emotions…it makes me think she's a girl." Sakura said placing a hand on her stomach. She didn't care what doctors and all said, calling her baby a little girl felt right.

Sasori sighed, "How am I going to handle a teenage girl?"

"With finesse and clarity I should hope," Sakura replied with a slight smile

Sasori thought for a moment, then scowled, "Those damn boys better not lay a single finger on her or I'll…I'll…" he thought hard for a moment, trying to come up with an almost tame punishment. Sakura laughed, even though they both knew this was a seriously dark subject. She knew she would never see her daughter as a beautiful teenage girl, or protect her from boys and talk her through broken hearts. She would miss scraped knees, good grades, bad grades and everything in between. But knowing that Sasori would be taking care of that little girl; raising her, teaching her and loving her, was a sentiment that was calming and clear

* * *

"Are we-"

"Don't ask if we are there yet, you know how far we are." Kitsune said loosing patients with the newlywed man as they exited a small village on the borders of fire country. They were taking a pretty absurd route, but it made the trip shorter and safer for Sakura to travel, as the terrain was much smoother. They also had done the favour of dropping Ino off at the borders. She had agreed not to speak of all she had discovered in return for being allowed home. She had told Sakura that she was definitely going to talk to Choiji and attempt to reconcile, as she finally had her priorities in check and if that didn't work out, so be it. As glad as Sakura was for her good friend, she prayed more for her silence about her chosen family then for Ino's safety, still feeling slightly scorned from her almost treason against the organization.

Sakura swished around in her soft green tank top summer dress, her thin light pink button up sweater falling off her shoulders from all the movement. She felt good and had taken some ginger tea to relieve some of her usual pains that her disease caused, so as a result she and her body were at peace so she was enjoying it to the fullest. The good mood she was in made her almost oblivious to the souring tone of Kitsune and Sasori who were getting on each others nerves.

Every so often, Kitsune would try and mellow Sakura out, so she wouldn't attract so much attention with her random dancing and spinning. This annoyed Sasori, who was enjoying the fact that Sakura was happy and lively as well as being his usual protective self. Sasori annoyed Kitsune by randomly asking if they were there yet like a small child when ever he reached a childish point in his boredom and also just in the way he took the situation so nonchalantly got on the woman's nerves as well.

Sakura pulled on Sasori's T-shirt and Kitsune's top to grab their attention, then let go once she had it "Come on guys, this is a happy time! It's nice and warm, We had a beautiful wedding this morning, everyone is healthy," she said as she kneeled down and quickly removed her standard summer sandals, then ran ahead towards the meadow they would soon be cutting through, excited to feel the grass under feet. Once she was on the grass she spun quickly, and looked to the sky, laughing happily. She slowed down her pace and looked to her husband and friend, "Lets enjoy ourselves, shall we?"


	24. Letters

**Oh dear oh dear... I sure have left this sitting for quite some time without announcing a proper hiatus. I'm the very author I dislike D8 so I apologize to anyone whose been waiting. A lot of you probably don't even remember this story. Even I barely do.**

**Here's the thing with truth. I started writing it when I was 14 and OBSESSED WITH Naruto. I knew EVERYTHING about it. It's now been more than a year since my last update and three years since I began writing. Its been about a year since I stopped reading Naruto as well actually...I look through now and there are many MANY things that are confusing and don't add up, especially in the beginning. I was just learning how to write properly and build a story on my own and this was one of my more unsuccessful attempts. I would go back and revise, but as bratty as it sounds, I don't want to. I don't watch Naruto anymore, I rarely write fanfiction anymore even. I have school and friends and hobbies that I love that I need to devote my attention too. That's life I suppose.  
**

**So, despite that there were to be many chapters in between, I'm going to end Truth with this chapter. I've been waiting to write the conclusion since the beginning and I believe that it's only right that I give you, the glorious readers, a proper ending at least.**

**I'm sorry for the wait, and thank you for reading. You are all apart of my growing as an author and I thank every review, favourite, follow and glance. So without further adieu, the final chapter of Truth.**

* * *

It was the general consensus in Konohagakure that Sauna was a peculiar girl. It wasn't how she looked; fore she was a lovely young girl with a very unassuming look to her. It wasn't her personality, for she was friendly and intelligent though she tended to have a quick temper. Even more so, she apparently had no last name or parents. She had appeared as Tsunade's god daughter when she was 10, and had blended in quickly and easily. She disappeared for a long 3 month vacation every summer, and she was always writing what looked like letters to someone. When Tsunade had passed away, she had moved in with Hokage Naruto and his family, since she was good friends with Mizuki and her younger brother was a year or so younger than her.

She got along well more so with the adults of the village then the children her age. They all seemed to be in on some big secret that made her special, like they wanted to protect her from it. It was easy to see that they all shared some memory involved her and none of them wanted to let go of it.

What none of the younger villagers knew was that they all harboured a memory that kept Sauna safe. Sakura Haruno, her mother, had been erased from the village history as much as they could. Where it had once said she lived, it said she died at 21 of an incurable and progressive illness. The real records of Sakura Haruno were given to Sauna's father, so that she would never have to believe the lies they were forced to tell.

Despite her red hair and sandy hazel eyes, Sauna was the spitting image of Sakura. It had gained her the love she desperately needed when she had been forced to live in Konoha and be separated from her father and family. Without such a waiting support system, it would be a terrible fate for such a sweet girl.

But today, on her 18th birthday, Sauna didn't feel strange, out of place or alone. She was leaving Konoha for a vacation once again, though this time she felt a strong purpose in the journey. She had a small box of letters in her bag, and she had given her father a later time to meet her so she could make a pit stop.

She had given Naruto and Hinata large hugs and was departing, thanking them both as she did every year for being such kind guardians, and set off with very little word. As she ran, she tied her short hair into a sloppy ponytail, thoughts and words racing through her head as she navigated the trees. She'd been taking the strange route on her own since she was 16 and knew it almost as well as her own home. The journey was long and took her far off the path she usually traveled, but eventually she ended up at a small beach, where an unnatural cave stood in the cliff face. If you looked carefully, you could still see the burn marks on the rocks from the explosives used to make such a place. No part of this scene made her sad. As she walked into the cave and sat in front of the stone cross she smiled lightly and took out a small knife. As she began carving out a name in the rock, she thought how futile it must be, since her uncle would just come by an erase it anyway. The body below wasn't supposed to be here after all; it was supposed to be snuggled into a false grave in a Konoha cemetery that was fresher than the years upon its stone.

Sauna gave a nod of satisfaction as 'Sakura Haruno' was now readable on the horizontal part of the cross. "Hey Mom…" she said softly, putting her knife away and pulling out the box of letters, "I finally got to read the last letter you wrote to me. Such a devastating time in your life and you still managed to make jokes in it. Since you wrote me one for each birthday…I started writing replies…"

She opened the box. When she had been forced to move to Konoha by her Aunt Konan and Father, she had felt lonely and written her mother. One a year became a habit.

Sauna, age 10

_Dear Mommy. I miss you. Daddy made me move to Grandma Tsunade's house, because he said that it was safer for me here. I don't understand. Nothing of you or Daddy or Auntie Konan or Uncle Dei is here….nothing of anybody I love is here. I'm so lonely Mommy. You promised you'd be there every time I thought of you, but I think about you a lot so if it wears you out having to fly between heaven and me all the time, its okay to miss a few thoughts. Just please be here tonight. I don't want to be alone_

Sauna, age 11

_Dear Mommy. I still miss you. Daddy kept his promise and took me back home for a long vacation. Auntie Konan gave me lots of hugs and Uncle Pein even smiled at me! I got to play with everyone lots and I didn't feel lonely anymore. Before I left, everyone sat in the rec room and told me lots of stories about you and Daddy and when I was little. Uncle Hidan said I was just like you and liked to hide his head. Deidara gave me a clay figure to take home so I wouldn't be so lonely. I hope you were there Mommy. You would have been really happy_

Sauna, age 14

_Dear Mom. Tsunade and Hinata are making me learn medical jutsus. They won't tell me why, but they said that you wanted me to learn so I said okay. Apparently I'm as good as you were, and that makes me happy. I'm falling behind in regular studies though, but Grandma said this was more important than that. She said I would find out when I was older. I can't wait to go back home for vacation again. I miss having a family like the other kids_

Sauna, age 16

_Mom. Grandma died, just a few days ago. I can't say it wasn't hard, but it was scarier than anything. I don't get to send as many letters to Dad and the rest of the family, because he said they have to move. Does this mean I won't fit in with everyone anymore? I've already lost Grandma; I don't want to lose the rest of my family! Naruto and Hinata said they would take care of me from now on but…but I want my family and Grandma. Oh Mom, why does everyone have to leave me?_

Sauna, age 17

_Hi Mom. Hinata told me about your illness yesterday. She said the reason I had to learn all sort of medicine was because I will probably get it too…but I'm not scared. I remember you mom, and what you were like before you died. I remember you singing to me, and how you would tease Dad. I remember you were feisty and alive all the way to the end. They said you shouldn't have lived to see my first birthday, yet you celebrated my 5__th__ birthday with me. I know you spent the last three years bedridden, but you were alive and you played with me! How can I be scared when I know that you beat the odds? Hinata gave me the medical notes on how you did it so that I can start strengthening my system and really give my body an edge. Even after death, you really have been taking care of me, Mom. I love you so much._

Sauna dug out a small hole, gently placing the letters in them and putting the sand over them. "I'm really well taken care of Mom. I have lots of friends in Konoha, and I still go back to the hideout every year for vacation. Now that I'm 18, I can enlist and stay there all the time, but Dad wants me to wait until I'm a little older. Really, I kinda want to wait too. I want to be useful before I throw myself into something like that. And besides, Mizuki and I have lots of plans for our advanced training, so I'm not really ready to leave Konoha yet"

Sauna lay down and looked up at the roof of the cave, "I hear more and more stories about you as years go on. I have to admit it feels more like you're on a long mission than passed away. Sometimes, when I'm on vacation or with Dad, I expect to hear you make some kind of remark or just wanting to give us both a big hug. It's not really painful anymore. But I really miss you Mom. It feels like your always here with me, but I miss you so much."

She gently reached into her shirt, pulling out a necklace with the beach glass her father had passed onto her at her mother's funeral, "You never lied to me mom. I know that everything you ever told me, every word in everyone of the letters you left me, it was all the Truth. Your real feelings, your real personality and your real existence. If I remember nothing else in the years to come, I will always remember your truth, and the way you taught it to me"

"She'd be happy to hear that" she jumped at the voice only to see her father standing at the opening of the cave, "She always said that if she wanted to teach you one lesson, it was that just being you was fine. Being true to who you are is the extraordinary way to live"

"Did she teach you that too?"

He looked out to the water, remembering fond memories that made him feel like she was her with him, "Your mother taught me a much bigger lesson, Sauna. Where she taught you Truth, she taught me Love and Happiness"

"She was pretty amazing" the young girl looked to the stone again, "Its no wonder you loved her"

Sasori laughed, "Yeah. The real wonder is how we were all so blessed as to have her as long as we did" her put his hand on his daughters head, "Come on. That's about as much time as an 18 year old should spend at a grave. There are a lot of people with a lot of presents back home who've been waiting all year to see you"

"Did Mom have a present for this year too?" Sauna asked excitedly as she got up and came to her father's side. He smiled gently to her, "Yes, you do get something small from her this year. I'll assume you got her letter from Naruto?"

Sauna nodded and then looked like she remembered something, "And there was one addressed to you inside. She said in mine to make sure it got to you when it was just to two of us"

Sasori raised an eyebrow, a little confused. Sakura had left him things, but not many letters… as he unfolded the paper he smiled and read the lines one by one. It was short, but he felt himself fall in love all over again

_I love you_

_You look hot in that apron_

_Even better when Sauna does your hair_

_I'll never stop noticing you_

_I'll never stop missing you_

_I'll never stop loving you_

_Forever yours_

_Sakura_


End file.
